The MemeMemeMeme Brigade
by TeeShirt
Summary: Sick and tired of being humiliated as a meme, Shulk has had it! Thus he gathers all of the important fighters who have been famously regarded as memes and establishes his own clique, in the unity of memes, against the ruthless terrorist actions of the Hot Topic Krew. Please note: Chapter 10 is in the progress of editing since doesn't want to fix anything. - -
1. Chapter 1: Recruitment of Memebers

_Hahaha! I am the one who wrote this. All because of reading the Hot Topic Krew ever since I saw it on Tumblr. Now we have another clique against them. Before I ask any of you to read this, I love to thank the people who read this when it was originally posted on Tumblr as well as its accompanying chapters. Also this website is pain when it comes to uploading stories now! Pages, a simple yet easy writing program to use, is what I use to write up all of this. To see FanFiction reject a saved Pages document makes me mad! Alas, I have to deal with editing in Text and that takes a while. At least it will be more polished than when it was originally written. But I'm finally happy to see this is available to others who aren't willing to join Tumblr. Read it up friends._

"THAT IS IT!"

Shulk shouted, his British accent sounding quite angrier than the incidents that occurred back on Bionis. He slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it. Then, he kicked his boots off and landed face down on his rustic modern style bed, white pillow clutched tightly. His pissed off nature resulted into the Hom breaking down and crying softly to himself, an emotion he rarely showed to anyone. It was simple just to lock himself up in his bedroom whenever he felt that way. Shulk turned on his white iPhone 5S and played "Calling All Angels" by Train at the loudest volume. At first Shulk could not adjust to owning the device but within a day he knew what to do thanks to his devoted interest in technology. The Music application helped him through everything rather than calling a therapist. Besides, he loved Train and other famous hits from the early 2000s. He even listened to Madonna, of all artists.

After the song ended, a light knock was heard from the white bedroom door.

"Oi, Shulk? Are you in here?" A familiar voice chirped out. Shulk, wiping his tears away, sat up on his white bed.

"Reyn?" Shulk gasped, clenching to his white pillow. "Is that you?"

"Of course it is." Reyn replied. "Can I come in?"

"Uhh…yes. Hold on!" Shulk shouted. He hopped off of his bed and walked into the bathroom. There, he witnessed Yoshi as always, watching NintendoCapriSun videos and drinking, what else, CapriSun while sitting on the toilet, y'know IN THE BATHROOM. Shulk had to share his facilities with Yoshi considering that the dinosaur's room was right next door. However it was always troubling to get Yoshi off of the commode, especially if Shulk needed the loo. But that was not the case right now. Shulk went to the sink, turned on the faucet, and splashed water on his face along with applying an expensive moisturizer mask. It was to hide away his tired skin that resulted from crying. He then rinsed the mask off, turned off the faucet, and quickly patted his face with a soft yellow towel.

"Let me guess, you heard your famous meme." Yoshi barked, still watching the YouTube video.

"Again." Shulk remarked.

"It's alright Shulk." Yoshi sympathetically stated, sipping his CapriSun.

"Thanks Yoshi. How's the relationship regarding The Hot Topic Krew?"

"Them goths have been hard but I'm going to kick their ass. I took away their supply of CapriSuns this morning."

Shulk rolled his eyes, grinning at the weird dinosaur's response. What was it that made those emos hate him anyway? He was a gentle dinosaur. After all, The Hot Topic Krew were simply in their teenage phase for now.

Shulk walked out of the bathroom and shut the door. He unlocked the bedroom door and opened it up to see Reyn and Riki.

"You guys!" Shulk said happily.

"Shulk, we heard you crying." Reyn sternly replied, arms crossed. Riki imitated him as well with a cute frown.

Shulk sighed and admitted the truth, though was surprised by how the two easily figured it out.

"I've been crying. . .I just can't handle being a meme anymore." Shulk sighed out, welcoming the two into his room. They sat down on the large red bean bags in the middle of the bedroom, in front of the black plasma television that showed various music videos.

Shulk clenched his fists, growling. Finally he had to admit his rage.

"I KNOW I AM NOT THE ONLY MEME TO BE EMBARRASSED IN THIS HOUSE. I MUST UNITE THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN MADE FUN OF TOO!" Shulk demanded, screaming to both Reyn and Riki, in which the two swore their eardrums exploded. Reyn understood his anger, revealing his frown.

"I am with you on uniting all of the memes. IT'S ALWAYS REYN TIME!" Reyn shouted, pointing to his watch that had a image of Gaur Plain.

"RIKI MAD TOO! Satan Pit kicked Riki down the stairs. RIKI IS ANGRY! RIKI IS PISSED!" Riki growled, tossing the remote control to the other side of the room. The remote control landed on Shulk's bed, flat down, changing the channel. The channel was showing an interview from Psy, who is famously known for his number one hit on Youtube: _Gangnam Style_. The three turned to look at the television.

"So, what do you suggest to existing memes today? You are certainly one of the biggest memes in history! Surely you have much to say considering your fame?" The interviewer asked to the K-pop star, who sipped his whiskey.

"My suggestion..." Psy glamoured. "for every meme today is to live with your unnecessary action that caused your fame...and with other meme stars, unite together. Every meme has brought laughs and it is proven to bring them together too. We are the voice of the internet and possibly, the whole world."

Shulk then grinned, blushing because of what the K-pop star said regarding his status. Sure he may be stuck living the meme life but he still had a chance today. All he had to was simple: unite the memes in the Manor. Perhaps, even the whole internet, which was pretty much the whole world.

_"With other meme stars, unite together."_ echoed into Shulk's mind multiple times before the TV was turned off by Reyn, who was now sitting on Shulk's bed.

"Reyn, that Korean might be on to something! We have to do it! We have to unite the memes! We have to: for the world!" Shulk yelled, grabbing the Monado and pointing it to the ceiling.

"MEME THE WORLD! MEME THE WORLD! MEME THE WORLD!" Riki screeched, jumping all over Shulk's room before hitting himself on the night-table near Shulk's bed. Riki did get hurt but having the energy of a four year old, he continued once again.

"Yeah! Let's show those hob-knockers how we run this house!" Reyn agreed. Shulk put the Monado down and looked back at Reyn, startled by what he said.

"Reyn, have you been reading Urban-Dictionary again?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, and the next thing to do first is clean the eating room."

"You mean the dining room Reyn?"

"Yeah, but just remember what the Hot Topic Krew and Cute Toot House will think of us."

"How will they remember us?"

"They will hate us cause they anus! Get it?"

Shulk rolled his eyes as he went over to his bedroom door.

"Come on, you two, we have got some planning to do!" Shulk said.

The three exited out of the bedroom door. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Yoshi was overhearing their immediate plan. The green dinosaur made an evil grin.

"Yes. We have another clique. Time to go fuck shit up again!" Yoshi proudly said, flushing the toilet.

After a short time, Shulk and his friends were inside of the ancient dining room, a previous hubbub of talking fighters and food everywhere. However, the formation of the Hot Topic Krew put such family dinners on hold due to their ruthless behavior and awful manners. Even the maid did not even bother to clean the place up, with dust starting to form on the decor surrounding the room. But the three guys were planning to clean up the room anyway and make it their official meeting or Meme room. Shulk and Reyn entered the room, talking about how to summon and formally make newcomers a 'meme'ber of their new squad. Riki hopped right behind them, humming "ME!ME!ME!" by Teddyloid.

"You are going to_ fart_ on the new members, Reyn?" Shulk said, frowning.

"Farts are lethal yet anyone can handle them. Just watch."

Reyn got close to Riki and lets out a huge fart.

"EWWWW!" Riki screeched. "Reyn Nasty!" Riki spun around, trying to get rid of the nasty odor. Reyn, being kind and not wanting the Nopon to quit, hushed him down with what was determined as the best explanation ever to the Nopon, at least to Shulk's perspective.

"But Riki, you get to be part of the brigade!"

"Really?" Riki asked, stopping his spin, glancing at the muscular, tanned red head.

"Yes. Why it's part of the initiation to get in!" Reyn explained,

"Yay! Riki part of brigade!" Riki cheered, hopping up and down. Shulk then ushered Reyn to the side with the look of concern. The explanation was handy to the clueless Nopon but what about the incoming fighters? They were not fools to play around with.

"Reyn, are you sure about your gassy initiation? Don't you think the incoming members would be mad?" Shulk asked.

"Well, I honestly hate farts. I just wanted to do that to Riki for quite a while. I ain't like the Goddess." Reyn admitted, making Shulk frown once again.

"In fact, I'm going to burp in the jar instead. When we gather the members to oath, we will open it and call it our "Stench of Modern Memes." Reyn explained, picking up Link's glass bottle that he found in Link's room, which was empty thanks to the Hylian moving to...CALIFORNIA.

"That could work. But let us not mention 'burps' or 'farts' anytime we speak whatsoever. At least to Riki." Shulk admitted.

"Alright then. Now let's clean up the dining room and await for our members!" Reyn said, picking up a mop.

Time passed and the whole dining room was shining. The scent of lemon filled the air.

"Smells fruity." Riki remarked.

"It may attract that lady from _Family Guy_ but I have one more thing." Reyn said, picking up the box that he brought from upstairs. He opened the cardboard box to reveal colorful boxes inside, with the word Girl Scout Cookies.

"Reyn, where did you get all of these Girl Scout Cookies?" Shulk asked, shocked by what was in the box. Shulk reached out for a box of Tagalongs AKA Peanut Butter Patties and opened the package, taking out a cookie to eat.

"Stole them from Jigglypuff. We need members to come over." Reyn said, opening a box of Thin Mints.

"Alright." Shulk said, then taking a small bite out of the Tagalong cookie.

"Let's see who shows up." Reyn said, putting the box of Thin Mints right in front of the glass door in the dining room. He locked the doors to let the memes come near the door. According to basic research that Shulk conducted (Really it was the Hom looking on to every fighters' MySpace and Facebook accounts), Thin Mints are revealed to be the main lure for meme celebrities, Smash fighters, and YouTube celebrities.

Captain Falcon was darting the long hallway in search of Snake once again, who stole his cardboard box from his closet.

"I was planning on donating some clothes Snake. Be a grown man and give me my box!" Captain Falcon shouted.

Suddenly the scent of mint filled the air. Captain Falcon, loving the scent of mint, ignored his previous search for his cardboard box and darted all over the hallway, trying to figure out where the deliciousness of mint was coming from.

"I'M COMING MINTY MINT!" Captain Falcon shouted, dashing through the halls. He finally spotted where the mint scent was, in the dining room. Captain Falcon bounced to the door and saw the famous green colored box. He licked the door in anticipation of the mint flavored cookies.

Coming out of the great room was Marth, Ike, and Chrom who were finished watching their favorite television show, Adventure Time because of the weird cast of characters and their love for Princess Bubblegum. Immediately, the three navy blue haired men smelled the mint nearby. They all sighed in delight, loving the smell of mint. Chrom was aware of where the scent was coming from and pointed to the glass door.

"Over there! I smell them!" Chrom yelled, allowing the two men to run in front of him before he joined them at the glass door. Marth and Ike smushed their faces on the glass door, anticipating the mint cookie. Chrom even kissed the door!

Finally, Little Mac and Donkey Kong came from the other side of the hallway, chatting about their boxing practice and what to do for a knockout.

"Okay Mac, if you want to beat the shit out of Von Kaiser, I suggest throwing a coconut cream pie…"

"Deja Vu, D.K.." Little Mac mentioned. Donkey Kong groaned in response, noting himself to not mention his cartoon series ever again. Before Little Mac could tell D.K. his knockout plan, the boxer caught a whiff of mint, which wasn't far away at all. D.K. also scented it, figuring it was toothpaste. However he did whiff one scent that would be super familiar to Little Mac…

"I smell chocolate and mint!" Little Mac said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Well yeah, it does. I figured it was tooth-"

"Doc actually hates mint but I love it. And with chocolate too…" Little Mac continued, interrupting D.K., who easily knew what the boxer was planning to do.

"We're going to find Thin Mints?" The gorilla questioned, with a sleek smile.

"WE'RE GETTING SOME THIN MINTS!" Little Mac joyfully yelled, punching his right fist into the air.

"Let's go!" Little Mac then hopped onto the back of Donkey Kong, who decided to run like the animal he actually was, with the gorilla sounds to accompany it. They made it to the glass doors of the dining room, also eyeing the other guys who were all ooing and aahing at the glass door. Riki, watching the door by hiding behind a plant, noticed all of them and called out to Shulk.

"Shulk! Shulk! Members come to Riki!" The Nopon shrieked, hopping up and down.

"Alright, time for them to come in." Reyn said, going to the glass door and picking up the box of cookies which made the guys stare at Reyn and his beautiful body. He strutted with the box of cookies.

"Oi, want to join us?" Reyn asked to the crowd, who all nodded their heads.

"Well come on in." Shulk told them, unlocking the glass doors, allowing for Reyn to run to gate switch. Once the men all came in and sat at the table, Reyn switched the gate switch to ON, locking the glass doors with bars. This was only used in the mansion in case someone broke into the mansion.

"Yo, what's up with locking the glass doors?" Little Mac argued.

"We all lured you here with Thin Mints and for one reason only." Shulk stated, slamming his hands on the dining room table.

"What is it for this time?" Chrom moaned, reaching for the cookie box. His hand was slapped by Riki, who was holding his stick weapon while being confined to a high chair.

Shulk cleared his throat and stated what he wanted for his fellow fighters.

"The power we have….as memes!" Shulk declared, holding the Monado like Link would do with his own Master Sword.

"I gathered each and everyone of you here…all because we have been ridiculed, embarrassed, and had shots fired all because we are deemed as memes. Of the internet. Of Tumblr. Of Fanfiction. Of Facebook. Almost every social media site there is."

All of the guys nodded, agreeing with the Hom who spoke his dream.

"I heard from a very wealthy man who established the greatest meme of all told me about our status. Sure we will be living the meme life for the rest of our existence, but we want to be relevant. But not only that but have POWER!"

"YEAH!" The guys chanted.

"HAVE STRENGTH!"

"YEAH!"

"BE DOMINANT"

"YEAH!"

"AND…TO BE THE NUMBER ONE CLIQUE IN THIS MANOR."

"YEAH!"

"NOW, ARE WE IN ON THIS OR WHAT?!"

"YEAH!" The guys chanted in unison, cheering for their leader Shulk. Reyn and Riki clapped in celebration of the success the meme leader had received.

"I'm sick of fans ridiculing me for not being in the game but I will get my chance! I'm in!" Chrom argued, standing up.

"Side-Bs are a simple accident. They died, admit it. But that's how they ended up playing and blaming it on me. I'm with you!" Little Mac shouted, standing up.

"People think I'm from an anime. That isn't even true! I'm in." Marth said, standing up.

"I always fight for my friends. Simple as that." Ike said, standing up.

_Gosh, what a weird pattern._ Reyn noted, as he stood up.

"No one will ever take ransom notes seriously thanks to me. But I've always been an easy joke. I think it's time for all of us to stand and be united!" Donkey Kong admitted, standing up.

"Ever since I started fifteen years ago, fans have noted me as a meme without playing any game from my franchise. It's now time for us to take a stand and rule the mansion!" Captain Falcon shouted.

All of the guys cheered once again. Shulk spoke up again.

"By the power invested in me from the whole entire internet, you are all now part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade! In the name of united Memes!" Shulk declared, opening the jar filled with the air of Reyn's burps, which had a sweet scent thanks to the Thin Mints.

"AMEN!"

A little later on, all of the guys were quickly getting along with each other. And it was thanks to a few boxes of Girl Scout Cookies and Shulk's ushering confidence to create the dominant clique of memes. Chatter was quite bizarre but everything was going great!

"Oh my gosh, Little Mac. Your top is cool! Where did you get it?" Marth, the posh prince asked, grinning.

"I got it at Forever 21!" Little Mac plainly said, then devouring two Samoas.

"I. LOVE. THAT. STORE!" Marth cheerfully yell. Both he and Little Mac squealed in delight.

"You know, if Mewtwo and Luigi weren't emotionally upset all of the time, they would have been part of our crew." Donkey Kong noted.

"I didn't even know Luigi came back!" Chrom noted gobbling up a Do-Si-Do.

"Yeah, but he and Mewtwo are with the Hot Topic rejects." Little Mac said.

"If only we can get them back, we can become more of a dominant clique." Reyn suggested before stuffing his face with Trefoils and Trios.

"HOT TOPIC IS SATAN!" Riki shouted from the other end of the table, hearing Little Mac.

"Ugh, who taught religion to Riki?" Chrom the atheist remarked in frustration.

"Oh hey, Little Mac. Didn't you use to hang out with Roy?" Ike mentioned, ignoring Chrom's demanding question.

"You mean the dosh dick? Uh yeah... But we got into a fight about a week ago. Had to do with him not getting what he wanted." Little Mac said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he was always a brat that's for sure." Ike told the boxer.

"Please Shulk, do not let Roy be in our super squad." Little Mac begged to Shulk, who sipped his purple drank in a black grail with the word meme written in white, the font comic sans. Shulk even wore a black and red snapback.

"I won't. He's not even in the game. Besides, it's almost time for the meeting to end. Is everyone ready to recite our daily oath?" Shulk asked, standing up from his throne of stacked Girl Scout Cookie boxes.

All of the men stood up from their chairs, ready to recite the daily oath.

**Ready?!**

**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**

**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**

**Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!**

**Riki! Heropon specialty!**

**Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B Punch!**

**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**

**Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!**

**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**

**Captain Falcon! My specialty is a FALCON PUNCH!**

**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.

"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The nine members shouted. They victoriously posed like the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon.

Walking past the glass doors of the dining room was none other than Rosalina and Metaknight, who simply rolled their eyes from what they witnessed at first glance.

"Why is it me or is everyone forming some sort of clique here in the manor?" Rosalina questioned in her southern belle accent.

"Sounds a lot like it. Perhaps we should start our own." Metaknight spoke in his Spanish accent.

"Why that sounds like fun!" Rosalina squealed, clapping her hands together.

The two walked off, chatting in delight on how they were to form what it expected to be the final clique in the Smash Manor. Competition was now getting brutal in this mad house.

Meanwhile, hiding behind the marble column in the large hallway was a red haired teenage boy, who stood up after witnessing the two other smashers leaving. He glanced again back at the glass doors of the dining room revealing the newly formed brigade in the mansion.

"Perhaps, I will have my chance….someday." Roy said to himself, before walking to the other hallway.

It was finally evening. Almost every fighter was asleep, well except for the edgy Hot Topic Krew but who gives a shit? As for Shulk himself, he laid on his bed wearing his famous boxers glancing at his iPhone 5S. In the Notes application on his phone, he was typing down simple important words describing his current pleasures and not so fantastic pleasures. It was quite better than writing in a journal, considering that can fall easily in the hands of an enemy. It was in a significant list that details his own experiences in the mansion. Very simple.

Shulk's State of the Union

IN OUT

Forming a clique Staying away from the other cliques

Forever 21 Hot Topic

Burps Farts

All in all, it was time that the Hom got into the spotlight. With a little help from his friends, of course.

_Well, this is the start of a new clique in the Smash Manor. Shulk finally gets to prove once and for all what memes were truly for: to dominate the entire world. Along with Reyn, who religiously reads Urban Dictionary, Riki, who is attached to Christianity and disowning the actions of Satan, Little Mac and his fetish with mint and chocolate flavors, Marth, the posh and fabulous prince of the brigade, Ike, defender of friends and fried chicken, Chrom, his atheist ways and fetish of fish sticks, Captain Falcon, the man who is willing to punch a puppy and Donkey Kong, the true leader of the D.K. Crew and his ransom note styled memes. All are united in the name of the memes._

_Next chapter will include appearances by Shulk and the other 'meme'bers as they embrace the mall, anticipating their weekly trip to Forever 21. Everyone is wearing pink. Everyone is drinking Starbucks. And there will be a special encounter with the most famous crew of all._

_Stay tuned my friends._


	2. Chapter 2: Meme Me In The Mall!

_Hi friends. Here you are about to read what happens next with The MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Specifically there will be references to everything. This took a while to originally write considering school loves making me learn thus my brain is pretty much fried by the end of the day. Good thing I had parts of those days to brainstorm and think of very ridiculous things to make fun of here. Especially since you are probably reading this before, during, or after the Super Bowl. If you do not live in the good ol' U.S.A., you must understand that the Super Bowl is a very important national holiday representing what all Americans loves to do: Watch football, eat, scream, watch commercials, love America, and did I mention eating? But I hope everyone is doing great in there lives. Note if anyone checked this out on Tumblr, there were initially two parts because I wanted everyone to read the first part plus I finished it on like a weeknight that I should have been doing homework. However, since this is on Fanfiction, the middle parts have been deleted and this has been revised for satisfaction towards the reader not to mention it makes it easier for those who don't want to switch a chapter. Also I even included what the other 'meme'bers were doing since some of them didn't get to go to the mall. Happy reading friends!_

After the first official meeting of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, all of the spectacular 'meme'bers have since spent well adjusted time together. This included swimming, boxing, interpretative dance, watching cartoons because anime is for the weak, playing Meme Run, and of course, researching memes. Not to mention weekly sleepovers in the dining room or as the unaffiliated fighters in the mansion call it, the "Meme' room.

But today was not a sleepover day. Today was the day when some of the 'meme'bers headed to the mall to window shop and possibly buy things, especially at Forever 21, the official store of The MemeMemeMeme Brigade. However, some 'meme'bers were wanting to focus on training thus Reyn, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Ike remained back at the manor to work off their buns and thighs, but really it was to make sure that the other clubs in the house didn't take over the 'Meme' room.

The 'meme'bers were crowded in Marth's bedroom waiting for Marth to finish getting ready. In order to identify themselves at the mall, everyone donned pink clothing. Shulk had it easy but some members had to dig through their own stuff to see if they owned anything of that color!

"Little Mac has his hoodie as always. He has it easy!" Marth complained, tossing many of his old band teeshirts from Pierce the Veil to Skillet out of his built-in wall closet.

"Well, he isn't coming with us. He has to work out today or else Doc Louis would give him Good Ol' Boot…" Shulk reminded the prince, sitting down on the posh white victorian bed.

Unlike any of the male fighters' room in the manor, Marth had it fancy with his furniture imported from his castle in Ylisse, which he now has to share with Chrom and his family considering Chrom burnt his estate down due to an experiment involving frozen fish sticks, high temperatures, an oven, foil, and gasoline fluid.

"I do have to admit, I love this pink tie. My bae Candy Kong gave it to me." Donkey Kong said, readjusting his tie.

"My wife gave me this sweater." Chrom said, showing off his pink fuzzy sweater which he tied around his neck, still wearing his normal clothes.

"You look like you could say a ton of Dad jokes wearing that around your neck." Shulk said.

"Oh I definitely do!" Chrom told to them. Marth made a dull face in response.

"I'm not even kidding. He tortures me with them too." Marth mentioned.

"Riki love daddy-pon jokes! When son got rash, Riki said "Let's not make any _rash_ decisions!" Riki said wearing a pink bowtie. Everyone in the room bursted out laughing, including Marth who finally found a pink polo under all of the fabulous clothes in his closet.

"Riki, you are fantastic!" Chrom commented making the Nopon giggle and blush.

"Okay! Found something! To the mall we go!" Marth shouted.

All of the members left the bedroom and went into the elevator which happened to be right next to Marth's room. As everyone stepped in, they immediately noticed a crying pink, pudgy, piece of shit, at least that's what Masahiro Sakurai said.

"Big wad of gum! Ewww! Riki no like!" Riki remarked, patting the pink ball who turned around in tears. The Nopon suddenly noticed what the pink crud was! It was Kirby!

"Oh oh oh oh oh Riki sorry! Riki so mean! Kirby, don't eat Riki!" The Nopon whimpered, hiding behind Shulk's leg. Kirby simply sighed in reply, muttering that he was fine.

"Kirby, what's wrong?" Shulk asked, picking the pink pudgy ball up.

"Po…po…Daaah…Pit…" Kirby muttered, still tearing up. All of the other members gasped, shocked on what Dark Pit did.

"Dark Pit?! What did he do to you?" Donkey Kong asked.

"He….used….me! As a ball!" Kirby cried, hugging on to Shulk, who was now angered by Pit's twin.

"Satan Pit did this! Riki is angry friend got hurt! RIKI IS ANGRY! RIKI IS MAD! RIKI IS PISSED!" Riki screeched, vowing for revenge.

"Dark Pit really needs to realize what he's doing. We'll help you out Kirby. As the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, we shall not only unite memes but we shall eliminate those who are bullies!" Shulk demanded.

"He will learn for what he has done to you Kirby. Leave it to us." Chrom said to the pink ball, who stopped crying and started to grin.

"Yes, Dark Pit must be eliminated. Payback will be a bitch! We promise!" Marth said, sword held up.

Kirby smiled and was extremely happy that his allies were not just great friends but were really an awesome group despite only teaming up a week ago.

"Thanks you guys, though I do wanna ask, can I hang out with you guys?" The pudgy pink ball asked. He continued on.  
"Hearing what you guys are doing really reminds me what I have to deal with in the manor too. Everyone says I'm too cute for my own good and that's why Nintendo tries to make me all edgy and stuff. I don't exactly know why but I do know this…I am cute and I am FUCKING PISSED." Kirby first said softly, then saying it in the voice of a demon. It startled the members but Shulk, the leader, realized that the brigade could use another 'meme'ber! The Hom smiled and replied back.

"Kirby. You are welcome to be a part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. We can officiate you when we come back and meet up with Reyn, who will bless you with the scent of modernness. But, we want you to recite with us on our daily oath. Ready, everyone?"

"Ready!"

**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**

**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**

**Riki! Heropon specialty!**

**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**

**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**

**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**

**Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.

"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The six members shouted. They victoriously posed like the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon despite the four members being gone for today.

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade, still in the elevator, went down a few floors to the garage level of the manor. There, everyone witnessed the many cars, karts, motorcycles, bikes, speedboats, and R.V.s. The 'meme'bers glamoured on about all of the many different rides to take to the mall. But Shulk already had his dream vehicle in mind and went over to a nearby booth, pressing a bell. An older man got up to the counter.

"Hi Shulk, have you been feeling it?" The older man asked.

"I've been feeling it alright!" Shulk delightfully replied.

"So Shulk, what are you looking for to take for a spin today?"

"My friends and I are needing a minivan to head to the mall."

"Oh I'm so sorry Shulk. But do you know who the Hot Topic Krew are?"

"Yeah, I've heard of them."

"Well, those demon Satan kids pretty much claimed that van and vandalized it!" The older man sadly answered.

"HOT TOPIC IS SATAN!" Riki screams, with Chrom shaking his head, mumbling to Marth that he should not be learning religion.

"Well don't you worry sir! We'll get the van towed and report them. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade promises to help you out!" Shulk said, slamming his fist on the counter.

"Oh thanks Shulk. By the way, you and your friends make up six people. Well if it's that small, you surely won't be needing a mini van. Take a look behind you again."

Shulk turned around and couldn't see anything. Then the Hom realized that D.K. stood in the way. The ape immediately noticed and gently scooted to the side. There, a shiny Autobiography black colored Range Rover was neatly parked.

"That car can fit about ten people and I'm surprised them spawns of Satan didn't take this one. This has a built in fridge, a tv on the ceiling, cup holders, everything!" The older man detailed. Shulk pretty much drooled hearing all of the goodness. It was a real chance to prove who the dominate clique was in the Smash manor.

"There's cupholders! We have to take it!" Chrom giggled, jumping up and down.

"We'll be taking it!" Shulk answered happily.

"Alrighty then." The older man told to Shulk, handing him the keys to the vehicle.

"Let's all get in our new car!" Shulk yelled with everyone wooing and getting in the Range Rover. Shulk carefully drove out of the garage, waved goodbye to the older man who helped him out and drove away from the manor.

Minutes later, Shulk was waiting in the average traffic jam that the town of Smashville (which happened to be near New York City, because apparently that's where everything happens in American pop culture) experiences at noon.

All of the 'meme'bers were either busy chatting, watching the built in tv, or looking through the mini fridge, which happened to be Kirby. Chrom sat up in front jamming out to the radio, which played "Music" by Madonna. Despite the cheerful music sung by the Queen of Pop, Shulk looked bored, disgusted by the traffic.

"On the day, we first head to the mall as a team, we happen to hit the most lamest traffic ever!" Shulk groaned, setting his head on the steering wheel, which somehow made the car honk, startling Shulk. All of the members laughed seeing how shock Shulk got from hitting the car horn.

"Shulk, keep your eyes on the road right now. These cars can move in like any minute." Chrom sternly reminded him, pointing at the red truck that moved on. Shulk went back to focusing on the road, keeping his speed with the traffic that drove past by.

"At least the mall we're going isn't where we have to get on the turnpike. That road sucks." Donkey Kong mentioned, looking through the mini fridge which held seasonal fruit, Pellegrino Italian Soda cans, Evian water bottles, champagne, Tyson Chicken Nuggets and chocolate covered strawberries. Before D.K. could grab a banana, the food was suddenly swallowed by Kirby.

"KIRBY!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"Sorry! I wanted a snack!"

After the long argument the two had in the car regarding the mini fridge, Shulk had finally parked the vehicle and all of the 'meme'bers had hopped out. Everyone was finally walking over to enter the south entrance of the five story tall Smashville Duplex mall. Before they could even walk in, they heard a voice from the distance.

**"SHULK!"**

"_The voice sounded exactly familiar but who exactly is it_?" Shulk thought to himself before he turned around to see who that person was.

To his surprise, it was not anyone from the Smash Manor. Nor was it the Hot Topic Krew.

Coming up to the brigade were three familiar faces all which Shulk recognized on the spot. It happened to be Elma, a tanned bae with exotic glowing blue eyes and white hair. Cross, a teenage bro with a six pack and reddish hair, and a cute Nopon called Tatsu who happened to carry a backpack and wear glasses. All three of them and their bizarre gang are from the future America, claiming everything was legal. Including weed. Precious Mary Jane. The three happen to be the upcoming protagonists for Xenoblade Chronicle X, i.e. the game that was likely to replace Shulk in Smash in a decade which made him emotionally scream on the inside. However instead of acting like Britney Spears in 2007, Shulk kept his cool.

"Elma!"

"Shulk!" The tanned woman said, coming up to the brigade with her friends.

"'Sup bitches!" Tatsu shouted.

"Hey everyone." Cross dragged out, smoking from his e-cigarette which was secretly packed with weed, which is legal because he was from future America, where they finally made the Super Bowl a national holiday.

"Listen Shulk, we need to remind you-"

"Riki, Riki! Listen to Tatsu's new favorite song." Tatsu shouted, interrupting Elma who stopped talking.

"OOOH YES!" Riki cheered, easily approving.

Tatsu proceeded, playing the song from his Samsung Galaxy 500. I don't know, he's from the future. It happened to be called "Ass and Titties" by Three Six Mafia. Rap music made it vulnerable for the brigade to unnecessarily start twerking, one revealed weakness of the clique.

The minute into the song, The MemeMemeMeme Brigade all started twerking, with Shulk taking his clothes off, revealing his alternative outfit in Smash, which happened to be him in his underwear. The day he showed it off was when many girls had their noses bleeding and swore they lost their virginity. Even men wanted to suck a dick for once. Elma immediately got pissed off, dragging Cross over to the side.

"GODDAMMIT CROSS WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed. Cross kept laughing, claiming his "too turnt"-ness made him do it.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AND TATSU'S ASSHOLES WHEN WE GET BACK TO OUR TIME!" She yelled, making Cross suddenly become quiet, afraid of her cruel punishment.

Eventually the song ended and Shulk finally put his clothes back on, which made everyone cry because they all wanted to see his hot juicy six pack and buns, his British er… Colony 9 picnic body. Secretly, Marth wanted to fap fappity fap but could not because it was illegal when doing so in public. Unless you were living in Future America like Cross. Elma cleared her throat and finally got to talk for once in this chapter.

"You need to stay clear of the Hot Topic Krew." Elma clearly made out.

"Ugh, What have they done this time?" Shulk moaned out, clearly knowing their mean, awkward emo actions. Like what they did to Kirby. Now that's too cruel.

"The Hot Topic Krew thought it would be "fine" to claim half of the mall as theirs. Including one store of yours…"

"What store is it?" Marth panicked.

"Forever 21." Elma answered. All of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade screamed with Marth passing out on the cold, hard ground. Eventually the prince would get right back up thanks to Shulk's help. "Whatever they try to do, we'll try to beat them and get our store back! Right every 'meme'ber?"

"Right!"

"Also stay clear of Christian Weston Chandler. He's been helping them out and he is even a brony! He's camped out in the Lego Store." Elma said. All of the 'meme'bers gasped very loudly with Chrom screaming like a little girl, frighten by the evilness of bronies and Chris Chan in general, two other weaknesses of the clique.

"We'll stay clear of that man-woman-whatever too!" Shulk strongly agreed.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to these dummies with a special _zapato_." Elma said, focusing on Cross and Tatsu who were suddenly frightened by Elma's punishment.

Right after watching Elma scream and give la chancla to her wailing subordinates, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade crept into the mall's entrance. There, everyone witnessed the numerous stores, floors, and people. It seemed like half of Smashville was in the mall! The Brigade kept their focus on a directory on to finding their favorite store ever: Forever 21.

"Gosh, it would take like 450 minutes to find Forever 21 with all these people around!" Kirby said.

"I'm pretty sure it's about ten minutes but a stop at Starbucks wouldn't hurt us." Marth said, suggesting it to a busy Shulk who detailed the directory. Starbucks is an absolute place for the 'meme'bers to casually chat and hang out because memes and the author who was drinking a Chocolate Chip Frappuccino whenever revising this part for clarity.

"Few drinks sounds great! I'm really feeling it! Let's go!" Shulk said.

"Before we head over, we should play one of our victory songs." Donkey Kong suggested. Shulk nodded as Kirby spat out a stereo from his mouth. There, Kirby turned the stereo on which played out "Thong Song" by Sisqo. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade proudly walked to Starbucks, with nearby people commenting about them and their memeness. By the time the song finished, they were inside of Starbucks.

Midna and Groose, friends of Princess Zelda and Link, worked behind the counter of the Starbucks. They looked bored before seeing Shulk and his clique walk in.

"Well, guess those Emo Disney stars got competition." Midna bragged to Groose, who chuckled and began taking drink orders for the brigade. Once everyone ordered, Shulk suddenly had a vision. You know, like Raven from That's So Raven. His eyes even flashed light blue.

_The Hom saw what looked like Dark Pit but with a container of gasoline. He poured it all over the floor he was near. With a lit match, he carefully walked away from the poured gas and tossed the match, igniting a huge fire on..._

But alas! The vision ended. Now Shulk knew what was likely to happen but where?

"I saw it...Dark Pit is planning to burn some place! We have to-"

"SHULK!"

Shulk turned around and saw what everyone had warned him to. His team 'meme'bers turned around, swearing they could hear "Bring Me To Life" from Evanescence in the background. The evilest of evil, the gothiest of goths, the emoish of emos. It was none other than the Hot Topic Krew.

There was Dark Pit AKA Satan Pit to Riki. The leader of the krew. There was Lucas, boyfriend to Dark Pit. The general of the krew for some weird reason.  
There was OW, THE EDGE! Oh, wait that's Shadow the Hedgehog.  
There was Mewtwo, who just murders people.  
There was Wolf, who won't let Fox and Falco do shit in the manor.  
There was Cia, the obese chick…who wants…Link and a box of Samoas.  
There was Luigi, the brother of Mario who shouldn't even be with them. He's too good!  
There was Mr. Game &amp; Watch, the most edgiest man alive as declared by CNN.  
There was Lucina, the swords teenage girl who…is Chrom's daughter FROM THE FUTURE.  
Finally, there was Morgan, Lucina's younger sister FROM THE FUTURE.

"So let me get this straight, we have a emo Pit, a blonde toddler, a Kill La Kill OC, a Pokémon, a furry, Grimace, Green Mario, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, and MY FUTURE DAUGHTERS?" Chrom stated sternly to almost fucking concerned on why his two FUTURE kids were hanging out with…ack goths! The Hot Topic Krew members surrounded themselves near the Brigade and also the coffee counter to order drinks, much to zero delight from Midna and Groose.

"And let me get this straight. We have Tomato Boy, Princess Marth, Dad Marth, an ape obsessed with DONG, a wad of pink shit, and a religious Furby. Oh wait, from what I heard there's also Falcon Cock, Rocky Balboa, Steroid Marth, A Blue Bird and REYN TIME!" Dark Pit angrily spat back and assumed of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade's remaining members.

Riki, angered by the presence of the dark angel, threw holy water he had under his pink bowtie. The angel screeched until he quickly recovered, growling at the Nopon who finally picked up his Caramel Frappuccino at the counter.

"Chrom…it's obviously a phase…" Marth reminded Chrom, who looked extremely pissed off. Both Lucina and Morgan laughed.

"Actually it's not." Morgan proudly stated, before putting her hood on. "Now if you excuse me, I'll be using mother's credit card to order a trenta Chocolate Peppermint Butterbeer Coconut Frappuccino with seven shots of espresso."

"So, you are Donkey Kong right?" Wolf asked to D.K.

"My name is not Donkey Kong!" The ape stuttered.

"Chocolate Banana Frappuccino for Donkey Kong, original member of the D.K. Crew." Midna shouted placing the drink on the counter then giggling because she was a fucking dick.

"SHIT!"

"So your team is called The MemeMemeMeme Brigade…" Dark Pit mentioned, batting his realistic, bishouen eyes and sipping his Chocolate Raspberry Pumpkin Spice Frappuccino with two shots of Jack Daniel's.

"Wha-what…that's not true!" Kirby blurted out.

"Kirby you put up a selfie with you, Tomato Boy, Dad Marth, and ape over there complete with the team's name." Mewtwo said.

"I'M NOT DAD MARTH!" Chrom screamed, throwing his hot caramel macchiato on Mewtwo's face. The psychic edgy Pokémon screamed and cried like a little girl.

Lucas, sipping from whatever drink he paid forty dollars for at the expensive coffee place, turned around and kicked Chrom in the dingle dongs. The fish stick loving atheist screamed in pain.

"BALLS!" Chrom wailed out.

Shulk, hearing the Exalt's cry saw Lucas who made an evil smile. Shulk grabbed a hold of the evil blonde toddler and threw him straight at the glass wall of the fine coffee establishment. Glass flew everywhere, causing the baristas to hide under the counter and the 'meme'bers to hide under the table, dodging any piece of glass. Lucas managed to get up but suffered several bloody cuts from the fallen glass. Cia witnessed it all.

"YOU!" Cia shrieked to Shulk, tossing her trenta White Chocolate Mocha Banana Vanilla Caramel Macchiato with no milk.  
Shulk, seeing the future as always, hopped out of the way from her huge body that tried to squish him. This resulted into Cia and her huge body smashing one of the wooden tables.

"YOU FAT BITCH! YOU AND YOUR KREW ARE GONNA HAVE TO PAY FOR ALL THIS!" Groose screamed.

Suddenly the back door to Starbucks opened, revealing none other than Madea, who ran a few shops in the mall. Yes, that Madea who has made a ton of movies, christmas specials, and even her own mixtape.

"WHAT DID Y'ALL DO HOT TOPIC KREW? EVERYONE, GET OUT AND I NEVER WANNA SEE Y'ALL AGAIN!" Madea screamed, throwing a Smart Bomb towards the Hot Topic Krew and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Once the bomb erupted, everyone flew away, crashing into the ball pit inside of the nearby Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Play Palace.

"OW, these balls make my back hurt!" Shadow the Hedgehog complained.

"Oh be quiet you baby." Dark Pit snapped back.

"Beep beep berp beep boop." Mr. Game &amp; Watch beeped out, translating as "Yeah you mother-fucking OC."

As the Hot Topic Krew argued for Shadow the Hedgehog to pipe down, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade crept out of the ball pit and out of the pizza place. In secrecy, they finally made it to the other side of the mall.

"Riki glad friends and Riki made it!" Riki whispered to the group.

"Yeah, now let's head to our store before they come back." Donkey Kong whispered.

Shulk agreed and they all headed towards Forever 21. However, inside of the Lego store, there was one particular person who saw the clique's presence. And that happened to be none other that, lord we all know it, Christian Weston Chandler, better known as Chris Chan. That very Chris Chan was sipping his red milkshake like in his famous comic. He was immediately alerted by their presence and grabbed out his Nokia, calling Dark Pit.

"Yo man-woman! What's up?" Dark Pit answered from the other line.

"Dark Pit, I spy the trolls near the Disney Store. Repeat, NEAR THE DISNEY STORE. THEY'RE GOING TO FOREVER 21." Chris Chan called.

"Well, we know where to head. Thanks man-woman."

"Anytime….SWEETHEART." Chris Chan finished, hanging up. Dark Pit hung up and immediately barfed in the ball pit hearing the man-pedo's love statement. When he finished, he told the Krew to run super fast to Forever 21. Well, that is until Morgan suggested one way…

Meanwhile, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade had finally made it to the entrance of the store: FOREVER 21.

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!" Marth and Kirby squealed with joy.

"We finally made it without those damn goths in the way." Chrom sighed.

"Isn't two of them your kids?" Donkey Kong asked to the atheist, fish stick loving Exalt.

"Yeah, but I'll probably disown them when they're conceived."

"Riki happy that power of Jesus shooed Hot Topic Krew! Right Shulk?"

However Monado Boy did not look happy as he witnessed his vision that popped up in Starbucks that was now…real.

"DARK PIT!" Shulk yelled, pointing to the devilish angel.

"That's right." Dark Pit chimed. With a red bucket, he poured what was in the bucket all over the floor he was near, which happened to be right inside Forever 21. Shulk, foreseeing the angel's plan before, had to tell his 'meme'bers.

"No…Brigade! We must attack him!" Shulk demanded, with all of the 'meme'bers nodding their heads.

Everyone ran straight past the angel. There in the store, the 'meme'bers grabbed the mannequins and tossed them over to Dark Pit, who easily dodged them all except for the plus size one. That easily smushed him face down. When he tried to get up, he suffered from a bleeding nose.

"It's like Cia's fat ass…" Dark Pit struggled.

Donkey Kong picked the angel up and threw him straight towards the glass ceiling of the mall. The dark angel broke the glass and flew straight up to the atmosphere, likely to crash outside of the mall.

"We did it!" Kirby cheered, high-fiveing Riki.

"YOU'RE NOT DONE YET!"

That slight sense of celebration vanished and transformed into looks of concern, as the 'meme'bers faced the rest of the Hot Topic Krew, all standing in front of Forever 21, behind the liquid Dark Pit poured. Lucina, with a box of matches, lit one match up and slightly smiled.

"I am deeply sorry father…but you and your goody two shoe friends must pay for your debts…" Lucina apologized, tossing the lit match into the puddle of strange liquid, which turned out to be gasoline. Suddenly, a blaze started from the puddle and ignited a large flame, triggered by the nearby clothing.

Everyone in the store screamed and panicked, rushing out of the two entrances the store had. All of the walking people in the mall made a run for the nearest fire exit. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade witnessed the fire, destroying all of the precious clothing, snacks, and accessories.

"FOREVER 21 IS GONE!" The Brigade screamed.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Shulk yelled, pulling out the Monado.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Shulk screamed, running to the members of the Hot Topic Krew who dodged his incoming attacks. The other 'meme'bers tried to slam them down but to no avail. Them goths run fast for being pale and thin. The 'meme'bers backed away from what was once their precious store and ran to the nearest fire exit, which was now allowing for other shoppers to safely exit from the blazing fire Forever 21 was suffering.

"Good night sweet prince." Riki cried, before dashing with the rest of the 'meme'bers.

As the crew safely outside, they analyzed the crowd walking out. There was absolutely no sign of the Hot Topic Krew anywhere. But Shulk did see their white mini van covered in nothing but band stickers and black nail polish parked at a fire exit, a no no of the federal law. Shulk got out his white iPhone 5S and dialed in a number.

"Yello?" A southern voice spoke out

"Ah yes, I'm wanting to tow a vehicle near the Smashville mall…"

* * *

"DOC WE'RE THIRSTY." The 'meme'bers screamed the minute they walked into the kitchen. Reyn, Little Mac, Ike, and Captain Falcon were finally finished working out their buns and thighs. Doc Louis turned around, chocolate bar in hand.

"Well I should hope so, you four have been working out for the past nine hours!" Doc Louis said sternly, being cautious about their intense workout routines. All of the four members looked down in disbelief.

"HOW WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE A DELICIOUS CHOCOLATEY GLASS OF CIRCLETINE?" Doc Louis screamed in joy.

"CIRCLETINE!" The four guys sang out, screaming. Reyn, screaming with anticipation, was so excited he tossed a glass cup against the kitchen cabinet.

"Get the milk and vinegar!" Doc Louis said. Captain Falcon opened the fridge to retrieve the milk carton and Ike took the large bottle of vinegar out of the large pantry. Little Mac found the container of Circletine powder and handed it over to Doc Louis, who opened the lid and poured the contents all over the kitchen counter. Apparently none of it made it in the glass. Meanwhile, Fiora peeked from the open kitchen door.

"Hey guys!" Fiora greeted, popping her head from the doorframe.

"CIRCLETINE" Reyn raged on, tossing the empty container of Circletine powder to Fiora who dodged it and ran away in fear.

"Mix it together kids!" Doc Louis cheered. Little Mac and Ike both screamed as they threw a working hand mixer to the ingredients that remained on the counter.

"IT'S READY!" Doc Louis declared. The four 'meme'bers stared in awe at the completed work, nothing was actually accomplished at all regarding the Circletine beverage.

"Go tell Dunban." Doc Louis reminded Reyn, who walked into the great room and spotted Dunban reading Fifty Shades of Grey. He slowly stared in, making a bizarre look.

"CIRCLETINE!" Reyn roared to Dunban who hopped off of his chair and screamed. Inside a special compartment of the grey (get it?) colored book was a bottle of chocolate syrup, which he squirted all over Reyn. Doc Louis witnessed the war veteran's crazy action and giggled.

"Hehehe. Guess we didn't have to waste the container. Yo Dunban! Can we borrow your emergency syrup?"

Dunban nodded, tossing the bottle over to the chocolate loving trainer.

Eventually the 'meme'bers felt that the Circletine wasn't really easy to make. So they settled with making regular chocolate milkshakes using the leftover milk, chocolate ice cream and Dunban's emergency syrup. After the shakes were made and the kitchen was finally cleaned, the guys retreated to the great room. While drinking their precious chocolate shakes, the four set their eyes on the TV which played Nightly News with Brian Williams. Yes, hearing the sexy voice from that news reporter made the four all sigh and relax as they focused their eyes on the television set.

"We have just heard from the NYPD that Smashville county has witness yet another terroist attack which has happened yet again at the Duplex Mall in the surrounding area near New York City. This time, it ignited a fire at Forever 21…"

"Did you guys hear that?" Dunban gasped, slamming his glass down on the coffee table.

"THEY BURNT DOWN FOREVER 21?!" The four screamed.

"THEY ARE GOING DOWN!" Little Mac growled, fists up in the air.

_Oh my gosh, those Goths have done it again. This time, they fucked with the wrong clique. Also as I type this, I'm fearing that Brian Williams might be a bit irrelevant in a few months due to the controversy he's been having. But I'll let that slide. Future readers will have to google who he was!_  
_Next chapter, we will actually get to meet the kawaiiest clique of all: The Cute Toot House. We'll even get to see a special guest all the way from….CALIFORNIA._  
_Stay tuned my friends!_


	3. Chapter 3: 'Toots'day Morning

_The author does not have much to say for now but she (!) has been listening to songs from Hairspray and is anticipating a four day weekend along with being able to consume chocolates since it's Valentine's Day. Enjoy my friends and have a great Valentines Day!_

"Oi Shulk! I've got an idea!" Reyn asked Shulk.

"What is it?" Shulk questioned, looking up from his Yu-Gi-Oh cards. The two buddies were relaxing in Shulk's bedroom with Shulk laying on his bed and Reyn sitting at Shulk's desk. The other 'meme'bers of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade were spending their free time elsewhere until they were needed to come over.

"A theme song!" Reyn proudly stated, showing off the numerous CDs Shulk had laying on his piled up desk.

"Why that sounds brilliant. But what song do we make fun of?" Shulk said, rolling around on the bed, Yu-Gi-Oh cards scattered all over. In his mind, he did have _that_ song. Smiling at Reyn, the muscular Hom caught on.

"That song…" The two of them both shouted, pointing at each other.

After mentioning the song to on another, the two ran out of the bedroom with the CDs Reyn got from Shulk's desk, the Monado, and Yu-Gi-Oh cards.

All of the 'meme'bers were recruited over to the dining room AKA the Meme room. This time, the dining-er official table was pushed towards the back wall along with its fancy cushioned chairs. The large floor now had multiple instruments, microphones, and several speakers. All the 'meme'bers had their own instrument: Little Mac, Ike, and Chrom played bass guitar. Kirby was on drums, Riki mastered the DJ table, Reyn owned the Keyboard, and Shulk played the electric guitar and provided the main vocal. Other main and background vocals were provided by Fiora, Marth, Captain Falcon and strangely Shrek the ogre.

"What are you doing here?!" Shulk screamed in joy, eyeing the ogre.

"Bringing me Swamp back!" Shrek stated, belching into the microphone.

"Is every 'meme'ber ready?" Shulk asked.

"Ready!"

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, Go!" Kirby yelled. Everyone began playing their instruments to the instrumental of I'm A Believer by Smash Mouth.

**"Crazy 'Meme' liever" (First Verse sung by Shulk)**

I thought memes were/Only true on the internet /Meant to embarrass others /But not to me/

The memes came out and found me/That's the way it went/ Video game life has made me/living the meme life…

Then I saw her face and

**(switches to lyrics from Beyonce's Crazy in Love, singing provided by Fiora)**

I look and stare so deep at your memes,  
I read your memes more and more every time,  
When you left Colony 9, I was begging for you not go The Smash Manor was calling for you two or three times in a row,  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,  
How your living the meme life and my life remains lame 'Cuz I know I you still love me,  
Just like how you make everybody laugh.

(Chorus now sung by Fiora and Shulk, with Marth's background vocals.)  
Got me laughing so crazy right now, your Memes's Got me laughing so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me laughing so crazy right now, your meme Got me laughing so crazy right now (your meme)  
Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss Got me hoping you'll save me right now laughing so crazy in love Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Captain Falcon: LET'S DUEEEEELLLLLLLL

**(switches to All Star - Smash Mouth, singing by Captain Falcon and Shrek)**

**Sakurai once told me the internet is trolly**

**I guess I didn't take his advice**

**I looked up rule 34, 69, and over 9000.**

**All up on deviantArt**

**Well, the memes start coming and the games don't come in**

**The internet sucks but they keep the memes relevant **

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your memes are there and Iwata makes fun of them. (Please understand)**

**So much to do, so much to play**

**So what's wrong with preordering new games?**

**You'll never know if you don't play**

**Your body will always be ready (My body is ready)**

**Hey, now, you're a Meme Star**

**buy our game now, go play**

**Hey, now, you're a Meme Star**

**get the show on get paid**

**And all that glitters is gold**

**Only shining memes break the mold~**

The trio of bizarre songs that make up the MemeMemeMeme Brigade's theme song was performed and finished off as Kirby played out a dramatic drum solo. As Shulk looked up from finishing his notes, he witnessed at the glass door of the Meme room a crowd of various video game characters, fans and memes cheering, screaming their love for the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

"We love you Shulk!" Misty, Cynthia and Iris, three girl Pokemon trainers, squealed holding a sign with his name. Fiora rolled her eyes, dreading the fangirls that claimed Shulk was theirs.

"_Outstanding performance!_" A tiny voice shouted out.

Everyone turned around to see what looked like Toad but was completely magenta colored…

"Toad, you have magenta paint on you! Here, let me wash it off." Kirby exclaimed, grabbing a water bottle.

"Oh no no no! I'm not covered in paint. I'm not even Toad, my boyfriend! I'm Toadette!" The cute magenta mushroom person exclaimed back, waving her hands.

"Oh!" Kirby listened, putting the water bottle down.

"Hello Toadette, how were you able to get in here? There is a shit ton of fans out in the entrance of the Meme room!" Marth greeted and replied to the magenta colored mushroom girl.

"You guys never noticed the large windows? That's a balcony! I climbed all the way up." Toadette mentioned pointing at the large glass window.

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade went to what was considered the large window in awe, surprised by seeing it as a balcony rather than a leap towards death window at least that's what Chrom considered it. For some strange reason, the dining room was on the fifth floor of the manor rather than the first floor. A balcony being present for the room obviously made sense.

"We could have been tanning OUTSIDE all of this time!" Reyn complained tossing a dining chair to the balcony window. Glass broke and flew everywhere as the tossed chair crashed the window and went down the balcony, easily breaking.

"Reyn! We can't be breaking anything! Master Hand will kick our ass if we damage anything around here!" Shulk shouted in fear, scared by what the Hand's punishment were. As long as it was not the Hand allowing himself to give a hand-job to Shulk's hotdog then the punishments given were A-okay!

"Nah the club I'm in breaks everything in the ballroom er- Kawaii room." Toadette mentioned, staring at the surrounding glass chips and the broken dining room chair. Hearing the word 'kawaii' made Donkey Kong spit out water on Riki, who screamed from the unknown substance that landed on him.

"Cow-wa-e?" Donkey Kong confusedly pronounced the term said by Toadette.

"Riki covered in slime!" The Nopon whined, shivering from the wetness of the civilized ape's drool covering him.

Chrom, ignoring the religious annoying Nopon, listened closely from what Toadette mentioned as well as D.K.'s pronunciation.

"Kawaii…" Chrom made out. "Toadette, you wouldn't happen to be…"

"No way!" Little Mac interrupted…pointing to the magenta colored mushroom girl.

"You're part of the…" Captain Falcon continued.

"CUTE TOOT HOUSE!" The MemeMemeMeme Brigade remarked, pointing to Toadette who giggled from their anime-styled response.

"Cute!" She squealed. All of the 'meme'bers awwwed from the mushroom girl's squeal.

"So, what are you here for?" Chrom asked pretending to smoke a frozen fish-stick.

"I'm here because my club members and President Goddess Lady Palutena wanted to speak with you guys. Apparently you guys were attacked by the Hot Topic Krew." Toadette said.

"Yeah, they destroyed Forever 21!" Shulk growled.

"I will never get my sushi socks because of those dicks!" Kirby whined.

"Kirby, you don't even have feet to handle a foot job let alone sushi socks." Reyn mentioned, lowering the pink piece of shit's self esteem.

"And what does that mean?" Little Mac curiously asked. Reyn whispered what foot job meant to Little Mac. The pro boxing champion went from smacking his mint chocolate flavored bubble gum to throwing up on the nearby potted plant.

"Dude, you need to stay off of UrbanDictionary." Captain Falcon scolded Reyn who apologized and stated it would not happen again even though he would normally break that promise in two hours, whispering naughty words in Robin's ears while the tactician took his seventh afternoon nap.

"Well we surely would be fine chatting with them…" Shulk said ignoring the nearby conversation involving his wacky teammates.

"Perhaps we can even form an alliance." Ike added.

"Perhaps they'll ally with us to eliminate the Hot Topic Krew." Marth said, anticipating what was to come on today's adventure.

"So are you guys wanting to come along or what?" Toadette cutely questioned.

"We shall. As future allies we will have enough power to eliminate the Hot Topic Krew." Shulk shouted in joy, pointing the Monado to the sky like Skyward Sword Link.

"Maybe MemeMemeMeme Brigade can combine with Cute Toot House!" Riki hoped.

"I don't think so yet Riki. We have to be super close together." Shulk said, disappointing the Heropon specialty.

"That is true. We're barely having our meeting today!" Toadette said.

"And we have to make that happen! Let's head down the balcony."

"Shulk, isn't that unsafe?" Reyn questioned to his blonde best friend.

"It is but I do not want to deal with them." Shulk finalized while frowning, pointing to the glass door entrance of the Meme room. All of the video game characters, fans and memes were still cheering for Shulk.

"I WANNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" A man shouted from the crowd outside. Fiora, fucking angry from the man who confessed his bizarre feeling for Shulk, tossed her boot directly to the glass door which immediately broke and scattered glass pieces everywhere, making the nearby crowd either run away, stay in place or run towards the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

"Fiora and I will scare the fans away! Get going!" Shrek shouted as he carried several black Bom-ombs and various Hammers.

"Uh, let's jump to our deaths then." Captain Falcon said, opening the balcony door wide open. All of the 'meme'bers and Toadette walked out of the Meme room and climbed down the vine wall that was built on the balcony. Because jumping for escape is not always safe and plus Toadette mentioned her actual way of getting up to the Meme Room.

"I feel like a beautiful princess!" Marth passionately stated, climbing down from the vine. Everyone was quick when it came to climbing down and leaping to the plain grass field lawn of the backyard.

"You certainly are pretty Princess Marth!" Reyn joked, making Marth blushed. The 'Meme'bers all laughed like it was a good ol' comedy from the 1980s.

"Without the "Puddin' Pop" jokes if you know what I mean…" Reyn mentioned to the narrator, who made a pissed off Kermit the Frog face.

"UrbanDictionary is not always helpful Reyn!" Captain Falcon added.

"It is when you-"

"CHIRP CHIRP!"

A bizarre bird noise was all heard by the 'meme'bers who turned around to see–

"Donkey Kong! Can you move out of the way p-uh-lease?" Kirby complained to the civilized ape who kept blocking much of the 'meme'bers view of where the bird noise was coming from. D.K. in response moved to the side. There everyone saw a large oak tree and spotted Falco sitting on one of its' branches.

"Chirp chirp chirp!" Falco continued to fake chirp.

"Dude you are not a fucking bird. You're an anthropomorphic falcon pilot." Reyn shouted, tossing a pebble to Falco who easily dodged it.

"But you aren't Captain Falcon either!" Captain Falcon bossily stated, tossing some rocks to Falco who still dodged them.

"Chirp Chirp Chirp!" Falco chirped again.

"Falco, what exactly are you doing up on that tree?" Shulk kindly questioned to the pilot.

"Protecting the manor!" Falco said, then continuing to chirp.

"I'm pretty sure acting like a normal bird won't work. Duck Hunt's owner loves to shoot in the woods." Chrom mentioned. The atheist's total truth (possible lie perhaps) triggered Falco to climb down the tree.

"Well Fox and I had to split because of that Wolf dick. It was for our own safety." Falco admitted when he finished climbing down from the large oak tree.

"Dick Wolf? The man who wrote Law &amp; Order?!" Marth gasped, excited that his favorite television writer possibly (does not actually) lived in the manor.

"Yeah. so does Jack McBrayer!" Falco sarcastically said.

"Alright enough mentioning of NBC shows. Let's get on with what Falco was saying earlier." Shulk interrupted, wanting to know the bird's plans. "Falco, why exactly are you and Fox separate for your own safety?"

Falco sighed and went on. "It's because of Wolf and his on-going threats courtesy of the Torrid-Hot Topic-Pierce the Veil Band he has. That bastard destroyed our command team and we decided it was for the best for our crew to be separate and protect the manor as individuals."

Ike felt disappointed from what the bird had said. No one deserved to be alone at this moment. Now being in a group, that was better especially for the on-going offense.

"Even though I wished to consume you years earlier, Falco I must suggest that you join the brigade." Ike admitted.

Shulk similarity reacted like Ike about the same thing. Falco should not be alone if the Hot Topic Krew is roaming. They needed 'meme'bers to help out, spread memes, and eliminate the Hot Topic Krew at all costs!

"Falco, with my pleasure, we will welcome you into our brigade. Although we would love to fit the Meme commencement ceremony here, it seems our time is up so via Rocky &amp; Bullwinkle cliffhanger from the narrator…"

_Will the 'meme'bers get to be allies with the Cute Toot House? Will Falco join the MemeMemeMeme Brigade? Will Girl Scout Cookie season ever end? Is Rocky &amp; Bullwinkle even relevant to fans of Super Smash Brothers?_

_Be with us in twenty paragraphs or more to witness Lady Palutena and the Hood or It's Obvious that they are officially allies._

* * *

"_**NO FAIR**_!"

Slamming his black bedroom door, Dark Pit landed face down on his bed. Apparently it was not a safe landing thanks to all of the debris on the bed. That debris consisted of fast food wrappers, Capri-Sun packets, pizza boxes, uneaten chicken nuggets, underwear, and 3DS game cartridges. The dark angel's messy bedroom was pretty much a hazardous wasteland in terms of debris, hoarding trash and inhumane weapons. Still, at least it was all black.

"Dark Pit. I'm coming in." An elegant voice boomed. Light suddenly appeared near Dark Pit until it blossomed into a beautiful woman. However it wasn't any ordinary basic bitch. It was Lady Palutena, Goddess of Skyworld.

"Ugh...what do you want?" Dark Pit complained, wrapping himself with the numerous food wrappers on his black daybed.

"I'm here to punish you." Palutena sternly said.

"For what?" The dark angel snapped, rolling with the wrappers on the messy bed. The sound was irritating to Palutena but she had to give out his punishment.

"Oh well you see…you started hanging out with the wrong crowd forming the Hot Topic Krew, you drink a beverage intended for elementary children which is illegal in New York, you vandalized a vehicle owned by Master Hand, you destroyed the mall numerous times with your so called 'krew' and you are now officially declared as terrorists by the U.S. Government and the state of New York." Palutena formally described, poking her scepter at Dark Pit who would not budge.

"Because of you and your friends' behavior..." Palutena continued. "I have been discussing with the Hands, the announcer and the unaffiliated fighters living here. We have formally decided that you and your Krew shall be arrested and sent to a formal prison in London, England."

Dark Pit immediately got up from the crackling wrappers and stared directly at the goddess with fear.

"Jail?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes. And because of your terrorist ways, I can no longer support you thus you are banished from Skyward and wherever I accompany in the world. You are no longer allowed to live in the manor." Palutena continued. This time, there were three army officers behind her. They walked past the goddess and handled Dark Pit, who tried to hop away.

"PALUTENA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He panicked, struggling from his handcuffs and the aggression set by the officers.

"As your guardian AKA your mother I have to do this for your own good. I will see you when you have established a better attitude or possibly broke out. Whatever it is, our defense here will be heightened. Have fun in London." Palutena concluded, summoning herself out of the dark bedroom. Dark Pit felt bitter on what had just happened. His goddess arrested him and now he and his Krew will be taken far away from Smashville, New York. Away from the mall of the greatest store of all, Hot Topic. Away from their home. Locked tight away in Europe…

* * *

"AND STAY IN THERE!" hollered a British officer who locked the cell door before walking away. Dark Pit was donning an orange jail suit, assuming that the color was the new black. The dark angel was placed in a white furnished room, which made him gag all because it reminded him of his goody two-shoes twin brother Pit and his former Goddess Palutena.

There the angel easily spotted all of his friends who were also dressed in orange. Mewtwo kept focusing at the window, watching the night sky which happened to be a complete thunderstorm at the moment. Wolf and Cia gobbled up several Samoas. Lucas and Luigi were both crying with each other. Shadow and Mr. Game &amp; Watch were busy playing a game of chess. Lucina and Morgan were sitting on the sofa, ultimately depressed by what their father Chrom had done. Chrom was infuriated by what his two precious gifts from his future wife's womb had done to themselves. Degrading their royal, average white girl status into a middle class phase consisting of bad music and the color black. Bleh! Now they were facing a possible life sentence by staying in a confined facility in London, England.

"This sucks!" Dark Pit shouted, kicking a small gray colored trash colored. Immediately he was shushed by all of his friends.

"Be quiet Dark Pit!" Mewtwo whispered-shouted. "We can't have the general of this place coming in!"

"Ugh, who gives a shit?" Dark Pit moaned. "Besides, they can't use violence on us here in Europe. We're Americans."

"Actually Dark Pit, abuse is legal in all prisons in Europe. It can be even applied to tourists who end up as prisoners in those countries." Morgan stated, reading a guide on prisons in international countries.

"Really?" Dark Pit sarcastically said. "I bet that Teletubbie Land and Gallifrey has that too! And it involves crumpets and tea!"

"OI IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK?"

A cocky British accent voice stormed in pure rage bringing fear to the Hot Topic Krew. Dark Pit shivered from hearing the creepy voice. The door to the white room flew right open, showing a tall rather pudgy woman entering inside with her briefcase. Following her was three other women who seemed rather alike. That particular woman was none other than Nanny McPhee and the nannies from the hit TV show Nanny 911.

"No! I don't like nannies!" Lucas sobbed, hugging onto Luigi who was also tearing up.

"Now…let's see how you will like…timeout…" Nanny McPhee spooked the Hot Topic Krew, in which all of the goths began to wail.

* * *

_Last paragraph, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade performed their hit theme song to the delight of fans. They then meet Toadette who happens to be part of the Cute Toot House, delivering the message that Palutena wanted to meet with the Brigade in hopes of an alliance. Falco also appeared and now Shulk was welcoming him in to their group._

"Falco, we welcome you to our Brigade. It is time now to recite our Dally Oath. Is everyone ready?"

**"Ready!"**

**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**  
**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**  
**Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!**  
**Riki! Heropon specialty!**  
**Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B!**  
**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**  
**Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!**  
**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**  
**Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!**  
**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**  
**Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!**  
**Falco! My specialty is that I prefer the air!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.

"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The eleven 'meme'bers shouted. They victoriously posed like the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon.

Goddess Palutena, witnessing their oath, applauded them. Toadette jumped whenever she spotted her leader.

"La-la-Great Palutena! I didn't see you climb down too!" Toadette said.

"Actually I teleported here. And guess who just grounded their son and his goth dorks to Europe? The Hot Topic Krew is no longer a threat!" Palutena joyfully said twerking.

An immediate weakness of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade was twerking thus they joined in with the goddess. Toadette witnessing their booty shaking and turned on a nearby stereo that played "Gold Digger" by Kanye West. The mushroom girl also joined along in celebration and everyone partied until the evening sky hit with the Majora's Mask Moon disgusted by their gorgeous bootius maximuses. Everyone then headed back inside, waling to the glass door entrance of the ballroom.

"It smells like bubblegum and SHIT!" Kirby exclaimed, covering his mouth. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade entered the former ballroom of the mansion which was now official Cute Toot House headquarters. Yes, even the shitty Hot Topic Krew ruined the pizazz to hold parties, dances, and balls. Now it was no use for the fighters in general.

"Sssh." Riki hushed to the pink ball. "Kirby, 'meme'bers have to be friendly. Allies are good!"

"I guess…" Kirby assured himself.

"Power of Jesus will help Kirby!" Riki reminded the pink ball, making the sign of the cross.

"Not sure if religion helps but thanks for the prayers." Kirby thanked the Heropon, making the sign of the cross.

Shulk glanced all over the room and saw different things owned by the tooters AKA members of the Cute Toot House. Rather than what was the formal fancy ballroom was now a room that looked like a collaboration between Limited Too, the Spice Girls tour bus and The Wiggles house.

"Meme Room goals." Shulk noted to himself, awed by the awesome bright colors and meme related items in the room. As for the other 'meme'bers, they took a look at the tooters of the Cute Toot House who stood in their own decorated area. Shulk, pretending like he was Sherlock, analyzed all of them even he is suppose to act like Raven-Symoné, predicting the future and sassy shit.

There was Lady Palutena, the Leader who enjoyed fart related humor.  
There was Pit, the angel with a food and U.S. President fetish.  
There was It's No Use! Oh wait, that's Silver the Hedgehog.  
There was Sonic the hedgehog, the speedy man.  
There was Mario, consumer of carbs.  
There was Fox McCloud, Land Master specialist! There was Claus, the 10 year old STEM Engineer.  
There was Vinnie AKA the Villager, the 10 year old Ivy League Kid and horror movie enthusiast.  
There was Zelda, the Secretary who has to deal with this bullshit There was Lana, the kawaii weeaboo mascot.  
There was Ness, who was just there for whatever damn reason.

"We recall ourselves as tooters since we…you know…toot…but we're cute!" Palutena stated to Shulk, then sneezed. Her sneeze also made her pass out green gas with its fumes spreading towards the tooters and 'meme'bers who immediately started gagging.

"UGH NOT A SNART!" Riki cried, trying to pinch his non existent nose.

"Well what do you know! UrbanDictionary always come in handy Captain Falcon!" Reyn joked to the Captain who was gasping for actual air.

"Guess you are right." Captain Falcon managed to say as he covered his mouth.

Silver the Hedgehog gasped very loudly. But not like he sniffed in Palutena's stench, he's use to it. Instead, it was Reyn.

"You use UrbanDictionary too?" Silver giggled, hopping up and down in front of Reyn.

"Yep freebo!" Reyn claimed with a huge grin.

"And what does that mean?" Shulk exaggerated, worried what Reyn's new word was going to mean.

"It means somewhat friend Shulk!" Reyn answered rolling his eyes.

"Good." Shulk replied, glad that he was not getting replaced.

"Man for a Meme brigade, I'm super glad you aren't drowning in bronies, bacon and Barack Obama! But if you are drowning in Obamaness I find that as being super awesome!" Pit noted, showing off his Presidential fetish.

"Nah, that's how cliques get ruined in the movies. Not to mention here." Marth said all because he has read the whole Clique series, watched Mean Girls over seventy times, and spied on Pichu's clique with Chad Kroger, Ridley, Metal Face, Phosphora and other nobodies.

"Pichu's clan is going to gone in a week!" Ike, the protector of his friends, stated in agreement with Marth.

"Alright, reviewing how you Forever 21 was destroyed and what threats were sent from Dark Pit-" Palutena reviewed from their resume typed in comic sans.

"SATAN PIT IS MORE LIKE IT!" Riki shouted. "The Hot Topic Krew is evil! RIKI IS ANGRY! RIKI IS MAD! RIKI IS PISSED!" The Nopon hissed.

"I apologize for the interruption from Riki, Palutena. He just says this as a running gag in our fic'." Shulk stated, frowning at Riki.

"Well that's fine with me. Besides you guys are good and we are looking for allies so….we shall be allies against the destruction of the Hot Topic Krew." Palutena officially stated to which everyone started clapping.

"But wait, aren't they in Europe Goddess?" Toadette asked.

"They are about a hundred percent likely to break out from Nanny hell. So as the general of the Cute Toot House and an ally to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, I suggest we level up our defenses and strength up together against the goths." Palutena officiated. The tooters and 'meme'bers cheered her word. A little later on, everyone was scattered in the multiple areas of the ballroom enjoying the colorful atmosphere and entertainment made by themselves.

"You know, if Link were here he would have been with your Brigade. But noooo, he had to get hired by Netflix. Now he's an actor!" Zelda whined to Reyn, Fox, Vinnie the Villager and Lana who were enjoying their English tea time of tea and crumpets.

"I highly doubt he'd be with either of us. He's that not alliance kind of guy." Captain Falcon reassured to the concerned, upset princess over from Sonic and Mario's hangout.

"Plus, he's in….CALIFORNIA." Captain Falcon slowly said.

All of the 'meme'bers and the members of the Cute Toot House screamed and ran all over the room. Silver the Hedgehog began hyperventilating while Sonic used his therapist like skills to let him breathe in a paper bag and drink some Blue Ocean Water he has from his franchised owned Sonic drive-thrus.

"Sonic's got it. Others don't!" Sonic chimed, helping his hedgehog friend relaxed.

"That sounds exactly like you Sonic!" Mario said.

"Always!" Ike mumbled, gobbling a fried chicken leg from his large bucket of KFC.

"Man I keep forgetting that your other fetish besides protecting us is fried chicken." Little Mac noted, snatching a thigh from the bucket.

"Ooh! Can I-a have one Ike? Pretty please?" Mario asked kindly, dancing in joy.

"Sure thing. We're allies now." Ike told to the Italian plumber, handing the bucket over to the plumber. Mario picked a fried chicken leg out of the bucket and slid it back to Ike at the opposite side of the table.

"Mmm! Love the smell of deep fried chicken!" Palutena said, sniffing the air.

"Fried chicken reminds me of my good ol' favorite White People Dance: The Mashed Potato!" Ness proudly said, getting off of his beanbag chair and dancing the mashed potato. The tooters and 'meme'bers followed Ness, dancing the famous white people dance.

"You know with our alliance official and in full swing. We ought to make a musical number!" Shulk said, imitating the Mashed Potato.

"That sounds like fun! Let's do it! Everyone ready to dance and sing?!" Palutena asked.

"Yeah!" Every one of the tooters and 'meme'bers shouted back, still doing the Mashed Potato.

Within a few hours, the official office slash sleepover slash meeting slash headquarters of the Cute Toot House transformed into a small stage, with its scenery representing 1960s pop culture. The guy members were wearing color coordinating tuxedos and the girl members wore color coordinating dresses.

"Let's get it on!" Captain Falcon anticipated, shooting a finger at Toad, who controlled the orchestra. Sugary pop music played out in the style of The Nicest Kids In Town from Hairspray AKA Palutena's and Reyn's favorite broadway musical. Now all the allied members had something awesome in common!

**Hey there, Nintendo fans! Don't turn off your system! **

**Cause it's time for the Shulk Monado Show! Brought to you by the New Nintendo 3DS!**

**Oh every afternoon **

**When the clock strikes four (bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

** A crazy bunch of fans **

**Crash through that door yeah (bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

**Well they throw off their coats **

**And leave their phones behind**

** And then they play it, play it, play it**

** Like they're melting their mind**

** You'll never see them frown **

**'Cause they're imagining fan fictions of us!**

**So every afternoon You turn your Wii U on (na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na) **

**And we know you turn the game music up **

**When your parents are gone, yeah (na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)**

**And then you google and shout **

**For your favorite star **

**When you've played every game **

**That's in your collection**

** You better come on down **

**And meet the nicest kids in the manor**

**White Nintendo Characters **

**Which Tumblr argues about diversity **

**BUT once a month We have our "Weeaboo JRPG day!" **

**And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round **

**Mr. Shulk Monado **

**With the latest, greatest British sound!**

**So every afternoon **

**Drop everything (bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba) **

**Who needs to read and write**

** When you can play with your Wii U? (bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)**

**Forget about your algebra and calculus **

**You can always do your homework **

**On the way to school **

**Can't tell a verb from a noun when you're playing with Nintendo Power!**

**Roll Call!**  
**I'm Lana! **

**Reyn! **

**Kirby! **

**Silver! **

**Riki! **

**Claus! **

**Sonic! D.K.! Palutena! Little Mac! Mario, Falcon, Zelda, Pit, Marth, Ike, Vinnie! **

**Fox! Falco! **

**And I'm…**

**Chrom!**

_"HEY!"_

All of the dancing club members turned around to find Link watching their dance number. The bitchy Hylian donned his new official favorite color blue. He showed off his blue attire and girly dosh all last year at the E3 Nintendo panels to the surprise of fans. Rather than staying at the Smash-Nintendo Manor in Smashville-New York with his other incarnations, Link chose to live in ahem, CALIFORNIA. Everyone in the manor hated CALIFORNIA thus they were not kind whenever he came over at times. Also because Link was going to be in his new Netflix show involving him. However it was a surprise for the other characters to see him come back.

"Chrom, you know…my name is suppose to be there. Not yours." Link stated, folding his arms and understanding that song because that was the only other franchise that had his name.

The Hylian was not pleased with what was happening in the mansion. Especially after Cia SnapChatted him a picture of her and the Hot Topic Krew trying to light Kirby up from a bazooka with a pissed Shulk in the background. That was when Link got mad because of all of the club's disobedience to the nonaffiliated fighters in the manor.

"I do Chrom things." Chrom sparked back, hands on his hips.

"What you mean like collecting frozen fish sticks, hedgehog plushes, and learning about Satan?" Link argued.

"Ugh, at least that color doesn't make me look like a twig! What did they do to you in…aggh…CALIFORNIA?!" Chrom shot back, pretending to gag at the last statement.

"It's called Nutrisystem AKA the Hollywood diet!" Link said, revealing his six pack from under his blue shirt. "I'm a stick because they won't let me have a chocolate malt or anything with protein. Agents says I'll look too buff."

"Meh, you were always a slutty twig. Just like your brothers." Chrom hissed to the Hylian who tighten his fists.

"Whatever Ratchet ass Marth!" Link angrily spat out, frowning.

"FOR THE LAST 244 TIMES, I AM NOT RATCHET NOR AM I MARTH!" Chrom screamed, making Link back away a bit.

Marth, now furious, came behind Link and snatched him. The two heroes got into a cat fight which involved tugging hair, scratching each other with their new manicured nails, kicking, and pulling their hair. The tooters and 'meme'bers watched in awe. A hair extension that was obviously Marth's landed right in front of Mario. The red plumber, wanting to use it for its hysterical advantage, picked it up and attached it to the back of his short brown hair.

"Everybody look! Fresh new weave!" Mario delightfully shouted, strutting with his extension and posing like a pimp. All of the tooters and the 'meme'bers bursted out laughing from Mario's funny actions. Marth, managing to look from being head-locked by Link, witness the plumber's action and cried back.

"Hey! Give that back! Do you know how much my extensions cost?!" and "Mario, sttaaahhhppp!" were what the Ylisse prince managed to cry out before Link got to slap him in the face numerous times.

However unknown to the fighting teens was Reyn, who leaped on both of them. Marth and Link screamed as they fell face down on the floor, along with Reyn except he started laughing. The 'meme'bers and the tooters continued laughing, taking pictures of what just happened. Reyn assisted Marth to get back up off of the ground, leaving Link who tried to get up.

"YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Link yelled as he finally stood up. He pointed his Master Sword directly in front of Reyn's face.

"YOU SHOULDN'T COPY. MY. LINES!" Shulk yelled back, threatening the Hylian by pointing the Monado at his face.

"THIS. IS. FUN!" Palutena yelled as she pointed her scepter in front of Shulk's face.

Everyone remained silent in the room until Reyn, Shulk and Palutena bursted out laughing once again. Link, shaking his head, put his Master Sword up and walked out of the room. He was disgusted by all of this! What happened to the manor? Where was the order aside from this shitty bullshit? What happened?!

"I will show them. I've worked my ass off to get what I want. Now to let them see…" Link reassured himself as he got out his gold iPhone 6. He speed dialed a number saved on his phone.

"Hey Reggie…I just wanted to let you know…the scenery surrounding the manor is really nice…really nice. Perhaps we can finish shooting here outside of New York City. Yes…I heard about those damn terrorists who reside here but who gives a shit! I have business here..."

_Oh man, Link from CALIFORNIA is finally coming. This time, with his own comeback. Of course, I had to leave this with a cliffhanger. Why? The next chapter is a special consisting of Shulk's friends from Colony 9 and the Xenoblade X clan. Stay tuned my friends!_


	4. Special I – The Xenoblade X Gang

_You guys get to read a special involving the Xenoblade X gang, Girl Scout Cookies in an evolved form and La Chancla to the power of seventy three. Read up friends and thanks for the continued support. Chapter Four is on its' way!_

* * *

Shulk, his companions slash sidehoes from Colony 9 and a few invited 'meme'bers of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade were hanging out in the modern penthouse owned by the BLADE personnel in Manhattan. Unlike some royal, snooty Nintendo characters, the BLADE corporation was mandated by the U.S. Government and were loaded with the dosh because of their humane actions completed to help 'Merica. Not necessarily spoiled like a certain douche king who inherited everything. Anyways, The BLADE personnel owned the entire property and whenever they didn't feel like reconstructing Beverly Hills, New Los Angeles which wasn't in, thank the based lords, CALIFORNIA, they would time travel over to our time and reside at the penthouse along with having access to things they couldn't have back on planet Mira, where future societies of America would end up in five decades.

"Reminds me whenever I was a kid…nice to be back to a time when I was in grade school." Van Damme recalled, in reference that this year was when he would have been like a kid rather than a old man.

He and Dickson (AKA Shulk's dad) were sipping on scotch while watching over the entire traffic of Manhattan through the glass window wall of the penthouse. Surprisingly Chrom was there…doing Chrom things. He held the same drink in hand but with a swirly straw and a frozen fishstick cigar. Also present was Doc Louis but he had a sports drink instead with a swirly straw and a candy bar.

"Are you two...gay?" Chrom politely asked to Dickson and Van Damme. The two white men sighed from the anime man's ridiculous comment.

"And are you a furry, Anime Marth?" Dickson shot back with Doc Louis, Dickson and Van Damme laughing, making Chrom look down in disappointment all because of his obsession with hedgehogs. Also because he never had an anime unlike his fellow 'meme'ber Marth.

Meanwhile some 'meme'bers of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, Shulk's sidehoes and the BLADE personnel were munching on a lunch of pizza, cheese breadsticks, salad and hot wings in the modern dining room. That lunch is declared to be the official food of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade along with their beverage of choice: Mountain Dew.

"Tis bu chiz dressin taze so goo it mak Riki wanna fro up." Riki the Heropon smacked as he devoured a slice of pepperoni pizza drowned in blue cheese dressing.

"Please don't" Irina said, cutting into her fried salad topped with buffalo wings and deep fried Oreos with a Diet Coke on the side.

"Blue cheese is yummy!" Guin said, spooning off the tomato sauce from his slice of cheese pizza and replacing the sauce with blue cheese dressing and adding hamburger pickle slices.

"Blegh! Blue cheese is nasty!" Lynlee gagged, drowning her cheese breadsticks in ketchup and soy sauce.

"Not until you try it!" Fiora bragged, sipping from a swirly straw that was placed in a bottle of Blue Cheese dressing.

"It pairs up nicely with other unique dishes." Sharla agreed, pouring hot fudge sauce on her salad.

"Yes. The High Entia recommend the dressing for summer picnics." Melia added, putting mini marshmallows and Mentos in her glass of Diet Coke.

"Blue cheese is not as good as ranch." Tatsu commented from his plate of hot wings that were drowned in barbecue sauce, ranch dressing and rainbow sprinkles. Tatsu was confined to a high chair because of his small size and bratty attitude towards his friends.

"I've been waiting for someone to say that. Finally!" Dunban admitted, pouring ranch dressing and dabbing Cool-Whip on a slice of red velvet cake.

"Meh, I prefer Taco Bell." Reyn preferred gobbling up an ultimate everything burrito smothered in ranch dressing, nacho cheese sauce and blue cheese dressing.

"Steak is the ultimatum of this conversation." Ron Swanson stated, eating a large bite from his 41 oz. New York Strip Steak.

Donkey Kong was shocked and alarmed by how Shulk's sidehoes ate. Now what they put on their food was disgusting!

"Uh, are you seeing anything nasty about how Shulk's friends eat Little Mac?" The civilIzed ape told to Little Mac, his best friend.

"D.K, don't be judging on how they eat! After all, they are from the future. They know a lot more than we do food wise!" Little Mac insisted before gobbling up three Thin Mints that were added to his spinach salad.

"Well that sounds reasonable!" Donkey Kong agreed, dipping his banana in garlic dressing.

"How in the world has everyone not gotten ill? What they add to their food is revolting!" Shulk questioned to Cross, watching everyone eat in the dining room from the kitchen island.

Shulk was unusual when it came to consuming food. He never ate a whole lot because he felt for others who didn't get enough good food like how he and his friends did back at the Nintendo Manor. Thus he was underweight in comparison to the other fighters. Reyn even mentions that Monado Boy doesn't even go number two because of not eating anything at all.

"I have no idea. I've been ill for half of my life." Cross said.

"Well what do you mean?" Shulk asked.

"I have type one Diabetes." Cross answered, revealing his permanent condition.

"Oh." was all that Shulk managed out.

"WHERE IS THE LAST SLICE OF RED VELVET CAKE?"

Cross and Shulk were startled by the spooky voice that stormed in the kitchen. Behind the two teens was Elma, who was frantically searching the refrigerator for her beloved dessert.

"I ate it Elma. It was just sitting there in the fridge." Dunban answered, lifting his plate of the half-eaten cake smothered in ranch dressing and Cool-Whip.

"YOU IDIOT! You don't put ranch dressing on red velvet! Why does everybody fucking do that?!" Elma shouted, throwing a bottle of Tapatío sauce to Dunban, who easily caught the flying hot sauce bottle.

"And I'm suppose to put this?" Dunban asked, scratching his head.

"Uh no. It's for you dumbasses to watch out next time. You know, I bought these nice Jimmy Choos the other day and they sure could use a nice walk…" Elma harshly reminded to everyone, pointing to her feet which wore red shiny leather pumps. If you do not know, Elma loves giving punishments to her subordinates and friends with her precious expensive zapato collection.

"Elma, you know that Black credit card is for emergencies right…" Irina reminded her senpai, or whatever manga term she would refer a dominant girl. The author doesn't know: she's not a fucking weeaboo!

"That's what Chrom's black card is for too!" Riki chimed in. That's right, Chrom is also loaded with the dosh along with Marth and Ike, who were back at the Nintendo manor. The sad thing is…the atheist doesn't even know!

"Yeah! Little Mac and I bought ourselves matching man-bags with LV written all over it!" Donkey Kong smiled, as he and Little Mac showed off their matching messenger bags.

"No way! Lynlee and Tatsu did too!" Tatsu chimed in as well as he and Lynlee showed off their matching seven thousand dollar luggage.

"QUE ES PARA MÍ PUTAS! NO TE CHICOS!" Elma cursed to the two friends, who couldn't understand the fuck she was just saying. Elma then took off her left Jimmy Choo red pump, making everyone sitting at the dining table whimper in fear of the dreaded chancla.

"You think we can get Elma to calm down…?" Shulk awkwardly questioned to Cross, who was use to Elma's crazy shit.

"Nah...I obviously have something sweeter than a piece of cake or a pricey smack from a red heel…!" Cross eagerly said, dragging Shulk over to his bedroom.

Considering that Cross and his companions resided in a four bedroom penthouse, he had to share a room with Guin to his dismay. Yet he did have the ability to sneak certain things under the noses of Elma and Van Damme. Cross reached under his bed and brought out a brown leather luggage. Unlocking the luggage, he opened it and shows the contents to Shulk. Shocked, Shulk covered his mouth and squealed as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What do you think?" Cross asked. "Are you ready to be a man with grown up Girl Scout Cookies?" Cross persuaded, holding up a ziplock bag of the glorious shit.

"It's WEEEEEEDDDD!" Shulk whispered-screamed, hopping up and down. Then his joy abruptly paused. What was he doing? Now doing drugs would tamper his image. However Shulk then realized how the memes he had did tamper how fans saw him in general. Maybe a little trial of Mary Jane wouldn't hurt. Shulk accepted Cross's offer of the drug.

"Cool! I'll load up the bongs." Cross cheerfully stated, taking out two clear glass bongs.

Meanwhile, everybody else had taken to the great room after their sodium, carbohydrates, high blood pressure triggering filled lunch. Tatsu and Riki were grooving and pimping out to rap music as always WITH THE VOLUME TURNT UP TO THE MAX. They were busy jamming out to "The Way I Live" by Baby Boy Da Prince. Sick of the based shit, Fiora tossed an empty bottle of Coca-Cola at them.

"WHAT IS THAT FOR SIDEHOE?" Riki shouted, throwing a pebble to Fiora from the nearby indoor waterfall which she easily dodged. Again, BLADE is pimped out with the dosh. Enough for an elaborate indoor waterfall!

"Stahhhpppp! You Nopon need to turn that shit down!" Fiora argued to the rebellious Nopon critters.

"She's right. We're trying to talk here!" Sharla added.

"Like how we're going to see Fifty Shades of Grey…" Melia mentioned.

"ON BROADWAY!" The girls squealed together, holding hands.

The unexpected squealing from the great room startled Cross, nearly making him drop the clear glass bong on the wooden floor.

"Ugh, they're soooooo loud!" Cross complained as he saved his glass bong.

"I'll check what they're doing and see if the close is clear." Shulk stated.

As Cross continued to load the bongs up with the Girl Scout Cookies, Shulk stepped out into the hallway to see if the close was clear. Plus to see if everyone was kept busy in order that they can get the 420 experience in peace. He entered the great room to see what was going on. Apparently Riki and Tatsu were wanting to show off their mix CD to the older guys by playing it to the highest volume that the stereo in the great room could go.

"Tatsu want to play Ass and Titties song!" Tatsu happily said with Riki smiling.

"Tatsu, Riki, you might not want to play that around old man Dickson." Reyn said.

"Why?" Both of them cried out.

"He gives out way harsher punishments that you think." Shulk said, twirling his fingers as he stood right next to Reyn.

"Shulk's right, He didn't use La Chancla like Elma does…" Fiora fearfully said, standing right next to Shulk.

"He used the….cinturón…." Shulk, Reyn and Fiora whimpered out, reflecting back when they were children getting swatted by the cinturón for whatever stupid thing they did.

_"You three are in very big trouble since you did not tell me what you did!" Dickson said, picking up the cinturón. The three childhood friends remember hugging each other tight, fearful of what was going to happen. Dunban was even there, allowing Dickson to punish them since the kids kept their mouths shut about what trouble they did prior to them finding out._

However the childish Nopon ignored their confession and decided to play the song to their dismay as well as SCREAMING OUT THE FUCKING LYRICS.

"I'm sick of them Nopon singing and playing those terrible rap songs." Dickson complained to Van Damme, drinking another glass of scotch. Chrom, Doc Louis, and Dunban (while reading the newspaper) watched in awe of the conversation along with the rapping Nopons nearby.

"I offered Riki the Aux Cord in the Range Rover the other day and they played nothing but Igloo Australia. It was SHIT." Chrom complained, pointing at Riki who grooved to the beat of the song.

"Who is Igloo Australia?" Dunban asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"I don't know but she sounds racist." Dickson assumed.

"Funny how you shame today's youth in music Dickson. You're still a goddamn hippie." Dunban mentioned, looking back at the newspaper.

The Hulk Hogan lookalike was pretty much what everyone assumed him to be. Dickson was obviously a hippie slash gypsy at heart, traveling to places far and wide while living like a true, care free liberal. As a young adult, he went to Woodstock and discovered his true Mary-Jane 420 bong lifestyle. He still smokes weed and its apparent in his so called cigar that he smokes every once in a while. Despite his hippie 420 ways, he was also a Dad slash caregiver, taking care of Shulk ever since he discovered him as a baby with the Monado at Valak Mountain. So yeah, Dickson was also awesome at Dad jokes like Riki, Dunban and Chrom thus embarrassing Shulk with bad jokes alongside baby pictures on his phone. Also he allowed for Shulk to be in Dunban's care while he was gone living the 420 lifestyle. I guess you can interpret that he was queer for Dunban. Chrom was obviously right.

"You bet I am!" Chrom answered to the narrator.

"Also, are you guys gay?" Chrom asked again pointing to Dickson and Dunban who frowned while Doc Louis and Van Damme laughed.

Tatsu saw the Ylisse King slash Anime Marth's blonde moment as an opportunity to blast on "It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy. This made the older men, the 'meme'bers, and the teens burst out in laughter. Dickson also saw this as an opportunity to take off the cinturón he was wearing.

Shulk ran out of the room the second that Tatsu started screaming. He went back to Cross's room, who finally finished prepping the bongs.

"Y'know, I'd love to eat some actual Girl Scout Cookies but unfortunately I have to control my sugar intake. Those cookies will make me pass out." Cross said, mentioning his diabetic condition once again.

"And you consider weed a replacement? Not sure if that is healthy for you." Shulk asked, a bit concerned about his other friend.

"Pretty much." Cross shrugged. "Alright, the bongs are ready!"

The two began to smoke by placing their mouths on the top of the chamber, by pressing down the carb hole, and inhaling the greaaaattttttteeee substance then exhaling it out. After there was little to none of the Girl Scout Cookie left, both Cross and Shulk relaxed by lying down on the floor.

"Dude you know what I see in the sky?" Cross asked.

"What?" Shulk asked.

"A rocket ship. Let's head in." Cross said, standing up.

"Okay." Shulk moaned out.

The two walked inside of the rocket ship which turned out to be just the walk-in bedroom closet.. Cross pushed away the aliens or Guin's possessions off of a nearby shelf and grabbed a leather steering wheel cover.

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY~" Cross sang out, steering the wheel doing his turnt dance moves.

"Coooool." Shulk commented, getting low on the floor.

As the two guys remained in their bizarre hallucinations in the drug filled bedroom, other shit was happening in the kitchen.

"Look I told you Tatsu, you finished the Tyson Chicken Nuggets yesterday." Lynlee reminded Tatsu, who was extremely impatient as the Nopon demanded for a snack after he just finished lunch.

"Tatsu did not! Give me nuggets!" Tatsu demanded, throwing a tantrum. Riki rolled his eyes from the ridiculous Nopon's behavior and focused on his SnapChat App.

"You Nopon barely had lunch. Why don't you eat some ravioli that we had for dinner last night?" Lynlee suggested, taking out a Tupperware container out of the fridge. If you basic bitches have no idea what Tupperware is, ask your mother or grandmother.

"FUCK YOU I DON'T WANT NO RAVIOLI NIGGA UHHH I DON'T WANT IT MAAN!" Tatsu cursed to Lynlee.

Elma, overhearing the Nopon's potty mouth as she conversed with the 'meme'bers, took off her left Jimmy Choo red pump and threw it across the room where it smacked Tatsu to the floor. Riki saw this as a gold opportunity to take a selfie with the unconscious Nopon and upload it to SnapChat.

"Estúpid." Elma said, before returning to the conversation she was having before.

* * *

"OHMYGOLLY! THE ROCKET SHIP IS CRASHING!" Shulk screamed. Now he and Cross were riding their pretend, hallucinated rocket ship into space AKA riding in a cardboard box as Cross towed it all over the penthouse with a tied piece of yarn.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE OKAAAYYYY!" Cross ensured, dragging the box really fast. The unexpected increased speed resulted into both Shulk and Cross landing down in the middle of the long hallway.

"OH NO MY BRAAAAAIIINNNN!" Shulk cried, trying to collect the nonexistent bits of brain.

"Sssshhhh! You don't need knowledge! We landed on planet….MIRA!" Cross joyfully answered, his eyes bright pink and in tears. The two drugged boys walked into the great room. Everyone else, meanwhile, kept busy in the room as they conversed.

"Loooookkk women!" Shulk squealed, posing next to the alien girls AKA Fiora, Melia, Sharla, Irina, Lynlee and Elma who did not notice him there.

"And meeeennnnn!" Cross exclaimed, strutting his crotch next alien men AKA the 'meme'bers, Guin, Van Damme, Reyn, Dickson and Dunban. Again, the guys didn't even notice him queering up the place.

"We should attract them over thereeeeee…." Shulk suggested, pointing to the sex bed in the middle of the large room.

The two drunken boys then reclined on the sex bed AKA the modern black couch, spreading their legs wide open. The scent of natural illegal druggy chemicals filled the air, making everyone gag.

"WHO WAS SMOKING WEEEEEEED?" Elma screamed.

Everyone then pointed to Cross and Shulk who were laying down on the couch, their eyes still bright pink.

"Shulk!" Dickson shouted to his adopted son. "You are not allowed to be living the 420 lifestyle!"

"Cross. Get up off of the sofa and go to your room. NOW." Van Damme commanded to his disobedient subordinate.

"You can't tell me what to doooooo." Cross dragged out rolling his eyes.

Pissed off, Van Damme took out his hand gun, triggered and shot it towards the ceiling. Everybody jumped whenever the gun shot was heard and a part of the ceiling wall fell down. Cross suddenly hopped up from the couch and dashed straight out of the living room, with a loud slam heard by everyone, presuming to be the bedroom door.

"Oh a gun show! I love the gun show!" Shulk exclaimed, clapping his hands.

Dickson, holding the cinturón he had earlier, also saw this as another opportunity. However it didn't focus on the Nopon but rather his own son. He swung the fashion accessory towards Shulk on the couch who immediately recognized it and tried to scoot away from it.

"Bad snake! Baaaadddd!" Shulk yelled, tossing pillows at the cinturón and Dickson. He scooted to the point where he was at the end of the couch. The cinturón swung once again, making Shulk hop off of the sofa and run all over the penthouse with Dickson whipping the leather accessory to him.

"Shoooooo!" Shulk shouted. "Shoooooo snake! Elmo hates you!"

Elma rolled his eyes from hearing Monado Boy's crazy comment, took off her left Jimmy Choo red pump once again and dashed behind Dickson to teach that British sounding anorexic model a lesson.

"Llámame Muppet un mas vez PUTA!" Elma shouted as she dashed around the hallway to hit Shulk with her red pump. Luckily Fiora stopped the mad chase by placing her right foot out. Dickson, Elma and a drugged up Shulk all fell down on one another. Riki took a selfie with them and put it on Instagram with the hashtags: #maryjanegotshulk #dicksonkickedhisass #lachanclaotravez

While the others tried to help out Shulk, Chrom focused on his Candy Crush game on his Samsung Galaxy Note until his app closed out to reveal a incoming call from an unknown number. Chrom answered it.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Pri-princess?!" Chrom answered, scared by the angry voice,

"Chrom!"

"Pa-pa-peach, uh what are you calling for? And why do you sound so...PMS-y?" Chrom politely (yet nervously) answered to the raged Princess.

"Didn't I tell you guys this morning? We have a special guest coming back to live in the Nintendo manor!"

"Uhhh..." was all that Chrom managed to say.

"I didn't?! Oh fuck…"

"Princess, we're actually…"

"I don't give a shit what you Memes are doing right now! Get back to the manor! We'll all be in the entry considering that you Memes and Palutena's Fat Ass took over the old party rooms."

Peach hung up the call, leaving Chrom in utter confusion.

_Special guest…I don't remember anything about a special guest coming back._ Chrom reflected.

He went back to the great room to tell the other 'meme'bers about the call. Shulk was incapacitated from the hangover reaction regarding the Girl Scout Cookies and was currently lying on the couch. His companions were swearing that none of this goes viral, hence why Riki's phone was now stuck to the ceiling.

"So, we have a new fighter?" Little Mac questioned to the fishstick lover.

"It better not be Rayman if that's the special guest. He never accepted my Facebook game requests!" Donkey Kong groaned in agony.

"I suppose…but the pink whore is making us come. We gotta go!"

"Awww Riki wanna play with Tatsu more!" Riki whined, tugging to Chrom's legs.

"Please Chrom! I won't pray for you anymore!" The Nopon begged, finally recognizing the atheist's decision to not accept Jesus's words.

"Sorry Riki. But we have to take an incapacitated scientist home…" Chrom concluded, picking Shulk up.

The 'meme'bers and Shulk's companions from Colony 9 said their goodbyes to the BLADE personnel and left the penthouse, going down twenty floors to the parking garage. The 'meme'bers piled up into their Black Autobiography Range Rover while Shulk's friends got into their Bentley Bentayga and drove off, leaving Manhattan and getting onto the highway.

Chrom took a look at everyone from the rear-view mirror as he was driving the Range Rover. Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Reyn. and Riki were listening to their mix CD which played the 886Beatz turnt remix of the Little Einsteins theme. Meanwhile Shulk was knocked out from his Mary Jane exposure, snoozing in the front seat.

"WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY!" All of the 'meme'bers sang out loud, with Shulk still knocked out.

* * *

An hour later, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and Shulk's friends were back at the manor, walking to the front entry way of the ginormous mansion that started to look more like a luxury hotel or business building because of all of the damn fucking characters moving in.

"And here we shall present…" Master Hand echoed, announcing the unexpected newcomer to the oohs and aahs of the audience. The curtain rose from the ceiling, revealing hidden figure covered by a black cloak.

**"Surprise bitches."**

The black cloak was removed, revealing the mysterious figure to be Link, in his new blue attire or officially known as WiiU! Link. The unaffiliated fighters and characters shouted in joy because HE finally came back to his true home. Meanwhile the Cute Toot House and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade screamed in rage. It was not because he returned from CALIFORNIA, no it was because of his presence. Noooo, it was because he was a celebrity. And HELL TO F-U-C-K-I-N-G N-O TO THE POWER OF 69, he came with his own league.

* * *

_The thing from…CALIFORNIA is coming back and bigger than ever. Meaning group not dick. Also, if you are wondering why the term Smash was not used prior to the second word manor/mansion/whatever I typed in its place, it's because too many characters moved in because of the economy and because of trophy status in Smash. In general, it's the Nintendo Mansion. Like the Playboy mansion but for nerds. Alright, I'll be checking back when Chapter Four is complete. Stay cool my friends._


	5. Chapter 4: The Legend of Link

_**Guest asked: I thought that Marth and Shulk are married?**_

_Actually this fanfiction is a spin-off from the original Hot Topic Krew just to clear anything up and MarthXShulk is referenced in the original HTK work. Unless something happens to Fiora, Shulk's canon girl from his series….who knows? Hope that helps Guest reviewer!_

_Okay, now back to what I initially typed before this review popped up. Also, this was typed earlier than expected. WOW!_

_Last time, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade came back to the manor with leader Shulk 420ed up and FUCKING PISSED thanks to the unnecessary reminder that a guest would be residing in the manor from a good for nothing Republican soccer mom whore. This leads to the revealing of said guest, who turns out to be Link from the conclusion of Chapter 3. He is back and better than ever baby! Yeah!_

The audience cheered on for Link, who showed off his brand new blue colored attire and his gorgeous disgusting body, much to the jealousy surrounding the Cute Toot House, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and a new group, The League of Super Evil.

"WELL SHIT!" Shrek shouted to his league. "We have competition now!"

"And we only formed this week!" Pichu's squeaky voice squealed in rage.

"This is fucking bullshit!" Metal Face growled.

"You living in the manor is fucking bullshit too." Shulk snarled, powering up to the Monado.

The arguments involving the Super Evilers, 'meme'bers and tooters were left ignored as Master Hand continued on presenting Link.

"That's cool and all Link. But what else do you have to introduce?" Master Hand kindly asked the Hylian.

"Uh yeah…" Link mentioned rolling his eyes. "I also want you all to give a big "Welcome Back" to my brothers! They're going to be living here with us too!"

Everybody applauded and cheered as Link's brethren came up to the stage and lined up behind Link.

"Okay, everybody state their series name! Starting with me, I'm Wii U!" Link in his blue clothes posed. Everybody clapped. Two Links came right behind him, donning a familiar shade of green, making some of crowd cheer.

"I'm Time and this is my little brother Mask!" Time! Link introduced, showing his brother Mask off, as he held Majora's Mask super high.

Next came a newbie Link who donned a turquoise colored scarf.

"I'm Warrior Link but you can call me Sca—." Warrior! Link said. Immediately he spotted a familiar face…

"Lana! OMG it's you!" Warrior! Link squealed, pointing to the blue haired girl. Lana simply rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Ugh, why did they bring him?!" Lana complained to Lady Palutena.

"They are a new club. I figured they needed more members." Palutena guessed, watching as another Link popped up on stage, wearing a darker shade of green.

"The name is Twilight and NO, I'm not the movie," He exclaimed before moving on. The introductions continued on.

"I'm Sky and y'all can remember that by my eyes!" Sky! Link stated, pointing to his glittering, doki doki light blue eyes.

"We're the Oracle twins! I'm Season to 'spice' it up."

"And I'm Age, to 'mature' em' up!"

"Toon Link here and I do Toon things." (This introduction angered Chrom, who tried to get up on stage after Toon Link left.)

"I'm a Link to the Past! I'm the greatest like ever!"

"Finally I'm Classic!" A brunette Link stated. "Also, what I'm holding is our new incarnation!" Classic! Link made out as he wheeled with him a large scientific container that housed a pinkish baby embryo, suspected by the women of the manor to be about eight weeks old.

"Oh shit! We have another mouth to feed in seven months!" Crazy Hand panicked, spinning in circles.

"No worries Crazy Hand." Sky! Link reassured. "He'll be in development for a quite a long time…"

"But what if he is a she…" Crazy Hand asked.

"Oh no no no no no! This embryo has been fully manipulated with male only hormones–"

Sky! Link's description of the embryo made Wii U! Link cringe at the slightest mention of the term 'manipulation'. It there was one thing he wanted more from his brethren aside from power, he would make sure than embryo grows normally and when born, would be allowed to be anything it want. After all, he––

"Alright enough scientology!" Master Hand insisted to them, then turning back to the audience. " Everyone, let us welcome our new and returning brethren: otherwise known as **Link's Clique**!"

Everyone applauded out their introduction and left to do whatever they were previously doing before. Before the frustrated 'meme'bers could enter the nearby elevator back to the Meme room, Shulk felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wii U! Link and his clique right behind all of them. Also the Cute Toot House was right behind Link's Clique, watching the clique's every possible move.

"So…you and your Memes have finally earned yourself more of a competition…" Wii U! Link went on.

"Uh, I guess…" Shulk interpreted his saying.

"Look! There is no way you guys are taking over the mansion!" Reyn argued, fist in the air.

"We already have the goths! Not all of you!" Kirby added.

"Hey aren't those emos like in Europe?" Past asked to the Oracle twins.

"OMG they totally are!" Age stated, showing off the HTK's Facebook page from his HTC One M9. There was shown a selfie of Dark Pit sitting on a prison toilet along with his goth crew nearby, all mimicking the Orange is the New Black promotional poster.

"Also we have the League of Super Evil here too who are also trying to get rid us. They probably want to kick your ass too." Ike mentioned, pointing to Shrek and Elsa who were walking down the hall.

"I figured they 'time' traveled more." Time! Link assumed with his little brother Mask! nodding in acceptance for his likely older incarnation.

"You also have us!" Pit argued. "Your ratchet green and blue attire is going to get beaten thanks to me, the Cute Toot House, the Memes and the thirty-ninth President of the United States: Jimmy Carter alongside current Vice President Joe Biden!"

"I keep on forgetting that Pit looked like a skank." Warrior! Link whispered to Toon Link.

"He's also has a doctorate degree in U.S. History." Toon Link whimpered, fearing that his knowledge of grade six world history would not cut it with the angel.

"You guys don't stand a chance. We're the Beatles while all of you are The Wiggles." Sky! Link teased to the two clubs. While his rude comment made Reyn and Sonic the Hedgehog growl, Shulk, Chrom, Pit and Mario squealed.

"OMG! We're the Wiggles! I'm Anthony!" Chrom declared.

"I'm Greg!" Shulk declared.

"I'm Murray!" Mario declared.

"And I'm Jeff!" Pit declared.

The four posed like superstars, to the shaking heads of the Links and Reyn. Zelda, Toadette and Palutena could not contain their giggles and simply bursted out laughing. Lady Palutena even farted, making everyone in the room gag from the noxious fumes. Lana, meanwhile, felt intimidated that Warrior! Link was winking at her.

_What a jock!_ Lana thought to herself._ Cia can keep him!_

Chrom was easily angered by the Links' presence and kept his nose up in the air, acting like a true arrogant relative of his would.

"Dosh dick! I heard you lashed out my little brother. Suppose you can tell us why?" Twilight Link asked, standing next to Chrom.

"It's the usual every chapter: I do Chrom things." Chrom simply answered.

"Well, you're much more a skank ass than what you said to my brother!" Twilight Link hissed to Chrom, who kept his grudge inside.

"Oh come on, all of you pieces of shit look more anorexic than Shulk–"

"Hey!" Shulk yelled.

"He's true." Reyn honestly said to his buddy who kept his head low.

"Stop being so arrogant and snobbish. No one in the house will follow what any of you Links' say no matter what." Chrom argued.

"Whatever Pussy smelling Marth!" Twilight Link shouted.  
"Oh no bitch! You can't say that to Chrom!" Falco shouted, with both of his fists tight and up to the air. Kirby and Donkey Kong tried to get him to control himself but were too late. Falco was fist fighting with Twilight Link, who was screaming "BIRD FLU" over and over again. Eventually the two would stop as the others pulled them back.  
"You all better watch out. We're going to strike back where the sun doesn't shine." Wii U! Link hissed as he and his clique walked away from the clubs.  
Once their encounter had ended, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade went back to the Meme room in order to figure out a plan on how to get rid of Link's Clique. The Cute Toot House later came into the room, figuring they would have inspiration together. Unfortunately, only one thing popped out from the meeting as Palutena and Reyn insisted for another musical number parodied from their favorite musical: Hairspray.

**The New Clique In Town **

**Zelda, Lana &amp; Palutena:**  
**Hey look out for that moving van Driving down our streets You'd better lock up your team Before they meet The new clique in town **

**Zelda: Who just came on the scene **

**Zelda, Lana &amp; Palutena: The new clique in town **

**Zelda: Members are all under eighteen **

**Zelda Lana &amp; Palutena: And they've got a way of makin' The clubs fall apart Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo We don't know what to do 'Bout the new clique n town **

**Zelda Lana &amp; Palutena: The new clique in town **

**Palutena: Have a shit ton of swords **

**Zelda Lana &amp; Palutena: The new clique in town **

**Lana: They've got the coolest hair **

**Zelda Lana &amp; Palutena: You'd better tell the first tier To hold on to their crown Wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo Or we're not gonna lose to The new clique in town **

**Palutena &amp; Lana: They're hip, So cool **

**Zelda: I'm gonna have sex with all of them **

**Zelda, Lana &amp; Palutena: And yet we'd like to defeat them 'Cause they're the guys That the fans prefer **

**Reyn: OI! Ladies step aside**

** Reyn Ike &amp; Little Mac: The new clique in town **

**Reyn: Plan to kill all of us **

**Reyn Ike &amp; Little Mac: The new clique in town **

**Little Mac: Hey look he's wearing a power ring **

**Reyn Ike &amp; Little Mac: I can't stop crying and so In my own tears I'm gonna drown wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo **

**Reyn: Cause he wants to rendezvous **

**Reyn Ike &amp; Little Mac: With our clique **

**Ike: We're kinda sad and blue **

**Reyn Ike &amp; Little Mac: Yes it's true Ike and we'd like to say…**

**To the New Clique in Town The New Clique in Town wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo, wo-oo Hey look out for that moving van Look out, Look out, Look out, Look out They are the New Clique in… Town **

After the music ended, Ike threw his headset to the ground.

"This will not work!" Ike complained.

And effortless plans would appear within the next two week as the two clubs organized different plans to sabotage Link's Clique. There was putting all of Olimar's Pikmin in their separate bedrooms, Palutena leaving empty bottles which held her fart gas, luring Tingle in their bathrooms to spy on them through cameras, and water pranks. However the plans unfortunately failed as the Links reported their plans to Dickson and Elma, who both decided to buy new Nikes that week…

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade even practiced their twerking skills by listening to "London Bridge" by Fergie despite that what they were doing was ridiculous and was in no way going to help the fact that Link's Clique was about to beat the Brigade and the Cute Toot House.

Neither was the binge watching of Austin Power movies helping the brigade out either.

"Shulk! You're going to make fans call us Stereotypical British folk!" Reyn complained to his friend, who was glued to his MacBook Air which played the film.

"YEAH BABY!" Shulk quoted, hearing Austin Powers say it in the movie.

"You dumbasses. None of that is going to work you know?" Nikki made out, walking right next to Reyn. Nikki was a Mii Fighter slash professional fanfiction writer slash former SwapNote enthusiast until someone started drawing dicks. Thus, Nikki decide to take combat training lessons and enrolled into Smashville's police academy.

"Perhaps you'll be needing a few secretaries to help you out in order to dominate the mansion." Bayonetta stated, English accent prominent as she stood near Shulk. Bayonetta was a famous witch slash a wealthy business executive slash a nun who has the dosh and expensive taste. She is also married to her lover Jeanne who happens to be a English professor at Harvard and a part time model and they have their daughter named Cereza. Despite her wealthiness and hot disgusting body, she and her small family chose to keep their presence low by living in the Nintendo manor.

"You mean like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers?!" Shulk said, making Dr. Evil's signature pose, pinky close to his lip.

"Honestly this nerd has been watching too much Austin Powers." Bayonetta said to the readers, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, somehow like that. Bayonetta and I are willing to work with you guys." Nikki said, anticipating her new job.

"What 'bout with Palutena? They have more members in their club than us." Reyn suggested.

"More girls too!" Riki added, showing off his patriarchal status.

"We would have had it not been for that huge farting ass of hers!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Plus, we don't exactly fit their club member-wise. We get poked a lot on the internet like you instead. Just search up Rule 34 and you'll see my face." Bayonetta said, sucking on a strawberry lollipop.

"And then there is SwapNote." Nikki sighed, reflecting on the good times before dicks took over, the feminist raging inside of her.

"What has Link's Clique done to you?" Shulk asked.

"Those damn Links are trying to flirt with me. None of them know that I'm married." Bayonetta stated, pointing to the glass door of the Meme room where Classic! Link was spying while smiling in pure joy, because his future bae was in there!

"And they make fun of me for being a feminist. They claim they are menimists or something." Nikki complained.

"Creepy crushes and bullies….alright, you guys are now a part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade as official secretaries." Shulk announced to the girls.

"Oh my! Look at the time!" Reyn gasped pointing to the clock with Reyn's face symbolizing every hour.

"It's time for us to do our daily oath!" Shulk announced to the 'meme'bers. "And you secretaries are required to do it as well." Shulk told to Bayonetta and Nikki.

**"Ready!"**

**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**

**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**  
**Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!**  
**Riki! Heropon specialty!**  
**Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B!**  
**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**  
**Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!**  
**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**  
**Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!**  
**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**  
**Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!**  
**Falco! My specialty is that I prefer the air!**  
**Bayonetta! My specialty is a Let's Dance and a FUCK YOU!**  
**Nikki! My specialty is killing…DICKS!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.  
"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The thirteen 'meme'bers/secretaries shouted. They victoriously posed like the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon.

* * *

Aside from the recent new 'meme'bers alerting the unaffiliated fighters that the MemeMemeMeme Brigade was not fucking around anymore, something else was bubbling up right behind their balcony door.

"CIA! PLEASE SHUT YOUR MUFFIN TOP UP!"

Wolf engaged to the overweight tactician who had both of her hands on her growling stomach. Yes, oh yes, it was them. The Hot Topic Krew had finally broken out of Nanny McPhee's prison and found a way back to the manor that now bans them forever. They were now hiding in the bushes in the woods, near to the manor's backyard. As always, their arguments continued on.

"How about you shut it you stupid furry?!" Luigi snarled.

"Stop being tough Oscar Meyer Weiner!" Lucas scolded the green plumber.

"You guys, I have not eaten in like a hour! I forgot my Samoas back on that cargo ship we snuck into." Cia complained, her stomach making louder noises than before.

"Well, you can forget those cookies because that ship brought us back to the states." Lucina reminded to the tactician. "Plus, you need to lose the weight."

"SHUT UP FEMALE MARTH!" Cia shouted.

"I'M NOT MARTH YOU OBESE MODEL!" Lucina screeched, tackling Cia. Before the two could get the chance of pulling their hair extensions out, Dark Pit hushed them.

"Would you chicks cut it out?!" Dark Pit hissed to the two. "Look!"

Dark Pit pointed out to different security guards surrounding the pool of the Smash manor. The lights surrounding the pool area were already lit as the Majora Moon was finally peeking out, signaling that it was already evening. Laying at the poolside was none other than Warrior! Link who bared his beautiful pecks. Warrior! got up from the cushioned lounge chair and stretched his arm muscles, flaunting off his body without even knowing it. This made Cia become startled and unexpectedly grin. She hopped up and down in joy, excited that her one true love was here.

"He's finally back! Now that HE is here, Warrior! Link shall be mine!" Cia whined, tugging onto Dark Pit's tunic. "We have to go see him!

"No! We have to keep our presence low." Dark Pit argued, pushing Cia away from him.

"Didn't you see the guards?! We're banned from entering the manor AT ALL!" Mewtwo mentioned, pointing to the buffed up security guards near the doors of the ballroom i.e. the Cute Toot House headquarters, the pool doors, and the numerous posters showing the Hot Topic Krew as wanted covering each of the windows of the Nintendo manor.

"Besides, you'll probably scare him away back to California." Shadow the Hedgehog added.

"Not to mention you are a physical appearance of the story: There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed A Fly." Morgan stated, holding the famous children's book.

"Plus you eat your emotions." Lucina stated.

"Why are you guys pointing out my flaws when we should be figuring out a plan to get in the manor?" Cia argued, her self-esteem now a negative twenty seven percentage wise.

"Beep beep borp." Mr. Game &amp; Watch chimed, translating to "Dumbasses, let's get with the plan!"

* * *

As the Hot Topic Krew kept fighting with each other outside in the backyard, another delightful newbie was tending to his own needs. And that happened to be none other than Wii U! Link, who was no longer wearing his blue attire but wore a Tiffany blue colored chiffon button top, gray boy shorts and white socks. He was busy organizing his white vanity which had different bottles of cologne, facial masks, foundation bottles, brushes and strangely enough, estrogen and anti-androgen MTF prescribed pills. Before he could take his newly prescribed medication, he heard a light knock at his door.

"Who is it?!" Link chimed.

"Guess who?" A sophisticated familiar woman voice sparked out behind the door. Link hopped from his white stool and put his medication down on the vanity. Pressing a silver button under the vanity, Link stepped back and witnessed the furniture piece turn to the other side of the wall, with the newly replaced switched furniture piece resembling a silver computer desk with gold trophies on a nearby shelf and pictures of the teen's brethren together. Link went over to open the bedroom door to watch Zelda gracefully enter his bedroom.

"Everything…looks…" Zelda slowly commented. "feminine." Surprisingly Link was impressed by her comment but was afraid of what she going to say next.

"But…in a good way." The princess jokingly admitted, analyzing all of the white furniture, Tiffany blue accessories and the lavender painted walls in Link's bedroom.

"Well, I am in love with myself as much as my true room that flaunts moi." Wii U! admitted, walking up to Zelda.

"Like Kanye West?" She asked.

"Exactly." He admitted.

"I guess that makes me…Kim Kardashian." Zelda flirted, grabbing onto Link.

The two embraced by french kissing, landing themselves on to Link's bed. To Link, the comparison didn't fit at all. They were more like Bruce and Kris Jenner in terms of what he was wanting…

_Shall I admit who I am?_ Link thought deeply to himself. _Will I lose my power if I say it now?_ Sighing, Link knew what he had to do. He had to admit his true self. He stopped his embrace which startled the princess.

"Zel, I've got something to-"

Zelda did not let Link continue as she put her finger close to his lips.

"You don't have much to say other than that you missed me." Zelda slowly told him. "Because, guess what?"

"What?" He moaned.

"I'm going to join you." Zelda admitted. "I'm sick of being in a club with strangers. All I want is you."

"But what about–"

Zelda hushed her concerned lover with her finger close by again.

"They'll witness it tomorrow." Zelda answered. "Besides, my sisters are moving in now. They will be most delighted that their lovers are here too."

Zelda slowly got up from the bed after answering her truth to her love.

"Oh what else did you have to say?" She asked. "I apologize for interrupting as well."

"It's nothing." Link scoffed. _Crap, I didn't say it!_

"Okay." Zelda sighed. "I'm heading back to my living quarters. Good night."

"Good night." Link awkwardly made out.

Once Zelda had walked out of the room, Link went back to his desk, pressed a silver button underneath the desk to bring back the vanity, and sat in the white chair. He tried to focus on organizing his vanity. But to no avail, he couldn't focus. Link buttoned down his blue chiffon top shirt and stared at his flat male chest. Oh how he hated it! Before he had begun to organize his vanity, he removed off a plastic padded male chest which laid underneath the vanity. He couldn't stand wearing the plastic chest because he didn't enjoy how fake it was in comparison to his actual chest. But he forced himself to put it on in sake of pleasing the residents of the Nintendo manor and to please his brethren. Ah his brothers. Link couldn't handle how rude his brethren truly were to him, demanding for him to toughen up and not act all queery. In fact, the only way they truly accepted him was because he passed an audition of a television show that was likely to flop or succeed. As much of how fun his career was, it was only for their pleasure. It was for the fans, his costars, his former Nintendo colleagues to watch his fall. Not his own joy.

Because fame was not what Link wanted.

It was acceptance.

Not just an 'Okay' and apology from someone who listened to him, but he truly wanted to be himself. The person he was that had to secretly hid his secret possessions of pleasure away from the crowd. The real self he always wanted ever since he was four.  
The only problem was…presenting it to her. It would be a long time before he admitted his true self to the others but for now…

Link got a hold of his gold iPhone 6 and saw a picture of his crush Zelda on his cover. His true love. Surely she would accept him as...

KNOCK KNOCK

"Link! Ganon wants some manly advice!" Toon Link shouted behind the bedroom door.

Link groaned super loudly to himself.

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." He shouted back.

_Well, time to do manly shit again._ Link moaned in his thoughts.

But transformation time required music first. Link turned on his iHome which played "Dani California" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers as he picked up his plastic chest to put on.

_Now, you finally know the secret truth behind Link. Also, the ridiculous stress regarding the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and ways to eliminate everyone except the Cute Toot House. Next chapter: we're going to see what the secretaries have in store for the Brigade in order to shoo away Link's Clique._

_Also thanks for princesschrom for suggesting Dani California for Link's song!_


	6. Bonus: The Meme Theme

_Here is something to keep you patient in the meantime while I type up Chapter 5 and work on school stuff._

Shulk had finally finished decorating the newly renovated Meme room that was previously the dining room of the Nintendo mansion. The Meme Room was now decorated into a 90s, meme style, internet, Nickelodeon paradise. Some of the furniture reminisced Nicktoons like Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold the best one. No Hot Topic Invader Zim was present anywhere! There was also statues dedicated to famous memes like doge, Rick Astley, Psy, Snoop Dogg, Eren Yaegar of Attack on Titan fame and the guy who sang Chocolate Rain. It was the Meme life and everyone was living it.

"Since we're living the Meme life…" Nikki the Swapnote Mii stated as she looked over the decorated room. "We ought to have the official 'meme'bers sing about it!"

"Sounds great." Bayonetta said. "You ready to sing Shulk?!"

"We're ready!" Shulk shouted.

(The actual instrumental theme of the Bear In The Big Blue House opening starts up, as the Meme Room is used as a huge set!)

**Shulk: Welcome to the Meme House!** _(Shulk walks to the watching audience, posing with the Monado. Riki pops up next to him.)_

**Riki: Hello from the Heropon!**_ (The two dance around the Meme Room, which shows a few of the statues, the rideable Rocketship, different beds and wacky space aged tvs.)_

**Shulk: Things to do** _(Donkey Kong &amp; Little Mac pop out from the rideable Rocketship)_

**Donkey Kong &amp; Little Mac: Fun for you** _(The two toss out various Smash items, which included a Smart Bomb that makes a small explosion among them. They all survive the explosion and dance over to Reyn with his famous Reyn Time clock.)_

**Shulk: Howdy from Monado Boy **

**Reyn: Want some fun?** _(Donkey Kong &amp; Little Mac pop behind him, dancing.)_

**Donkey Kong &amp; Little Mac: Here's where! **

**Reyn: Just for you** _(Reyn dances, Chrom appears with his frozen fish sticks taped to his fingers. He shows them off.)_

**Chrom: All is new**

**ALL: In the House of Memes!** _(All of the characters dance. Falco, dancing with Meme! Secretaries Bayonetta and Nikki sings the next part.)_

**Falco: Lots of characters in our house **

**Captain Falcon: Catch the moon at our house**_ (Shows Captain Falcon near the balcony with the Majora Moon dancing. Cuts to scene where Kirby, Marth and Ike are in the huge manor.)_

**Kirby: Kitchen's here** _(Kirby is seen gobbling up fish sticks, pizza, Mountain Dew, and Samoas to an angered Cia's dismay.)_

**Marth &amp; Ike: Bathroom's there** _(Robin is seen sitting on the toilet, pants down much to seeing Marth and Ike in a filled bathtub with their clothes on)_

**Shulk: Attic full of stuff here** _(Shulk, in his purple underwear this time, twerks while Ness does his famous American Mashed Potato dance move.)_

**Riki: Pillows full of fluff here** _(Riki tosses all of the pillows in Shulk's bedroom, Kirby hops out of feather pile.)_

**Kirby: Woopy-Do!** _(Chrom also hops out of the feather pile with a plush hedgehog.)_

**Chrom: Just for you **

**ALL: In the House of Memes!**

_(Amidst their singing from separate places, the 'meme'bers, secretary 'meme'bers, sidehoe friends Doc Louis, Fiora, Melia, Sharla, Dunban, Candy Kong, Diddy Kong, Cranky Kong, Robin, Henry, Solid Snake, Elma, Cross, Tatsu, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Hades, Metal Face, and Metaknight all appear together to sing for the last part all in the Meme room.)_

**ALL: Welcome, welcome, welcome to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade house x2**

** ALL: The Door is open!**

**Riki: Come on in **

**Shulk: Now you're here **

**ALL: So let's…Begin! **

Once the song finished up, there was a massive applause from the Smash fighters, various video game characters, Meme celebrities and the Cute Toot House who witnessed the wonderful, musical spectacle all watching from the glass door that enters the Meme room. All except for the frowns coming from Yoshi, Roy and the Hot Topic Krew. Though Luigi and Lucina did want to sing...

"Great job!" Fiora complemented to her bae Shulk, both embracing each other much to the gags of Marth, Chrom and Kirby.

"Ewwww girls!" Kirby said in disgust.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Marth said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, you're–" Chrom asked.

"Gay?!" Chrom and Kirby asked in surprise.

Marth nodded in reply before escaping with his emergency glitter bomb, which showered glitter all over the manor.


	7. Chapter 5: Camp Shulk

**_FORGOTTENMEME asked: WHAT ABOUT SONIC? SANIC! But otherwise good story_**

_Sonic is with Palutena, her farts, and the Cuddly Tatertot Hood. I'm pretty sure he's better off their considering that Chrom does have a fetish towards hedgehogs. I mean, a HUGE fetish! It would probably scare him away._

_Alright, back to business. Ah, now typing these adventures give me relief from all of the shish kabobs school is making me handle in order to graduate. But hey, we had two snow days in one week and also spring break happened and is over with sadly! Flippin' Hooray! Alright friends, here is Chapter 5!_

* * *

Today the 'meme'bers were busy figuring out more elaborate plans to shoo Link, his brothers and now Zelda and her sisters away from the manor, sending them all the way back to CALIFORNIA.

Their defense system towards them has since become stronger along with their own residence. The Meme Room was now renovated into a 90s, internet, Nickelodeon-like paradise. Some of the furniture and decorations reminisced Nicktoons like Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, and Hey Arnold! There was also statues dedicated to famous memes like doge, Rick Astley, Psy, Snoop Dogg, Eren Yaegar of Attack on Titan fame and the guy who sang Chocolate Rain. Even futuristic space aged items and novelty collectors' toys dazzled the place. Everyone was sitting at the large dining table, the only piece that remained from the former dining room.

"Ahhh. I love the 90s." Shulk commented, lounging on his new throne that happened to be the Thinking Chair from Blue's Clues. His former throne which was made out of Girl Scout Cookie boxes was mysteriously devoured by a 'monster' in the middle of the night. The 'monster' was concluded by the 'meme'bers to look like Grimace who was wearing a big bird mask and what looked like a bra. Although the Meme room did have a security camera, unfortunately shooting footage at 240p resolution, it was hard to see who exactly committed the crime. But the 'meme'bers thought it was time for Shulk to get a new throne anyway.

"Besides the narrator's lengthy description. I LOVE THE 90s!" Shulk shouted in joy.

"Shulk!" A voice made out from a box near the Thinking Chair.

"Uhh…" Shulk then knew who the voice was. Turns out it was…

"Dickson!" Shulk said, seeing his father pop out of the box. Suddenly Shulk was slapped in the face.

"OW!"

"First of all, why I was in this box is a hidden reference only 90s kids would know AND you, my son, did not grow up in the 90s!" Dickson clearly stated to the 'meme'bers and to the readers.

"But wait. Dickson wasn't I born in nineteen-"

"Yeah you were, but you grew up in the 2000s." Dickson made clear to his only son.

"Bu-bu-but I'mma 90s kid!" Shulk bursted out.

"Uh, I'm pretty such you were still pooping your pants in those years." Dickson said.

"He's right." Reyn said to the others. "Shulk used to pee and poop his pants in preschool."

"REYN!" Shulk shouted, easily embarrassed.

"Hey!" Marth shouted. "Aren't we suppose to be having a revenge meeting?"

"Oh, you guys are still trying to get rid of Link's Clique?" Dickson asked. "I remember that father of his…why he fucked my gal. I wish you all luck taking his son's asses down."

Dickson then ducked down back into his box. Surprisingly the box was like the TARDIS, it was bigger on the inside meaning being super roomy as fuck. Also the narrator is in no way affiliated to the supreme group SuperWhoLock.

"Alright. We can actually start our meeting." Marth sighed.

"Man, I can't believe Zelda would betray the Cute Toot House like that." Falco said. "Palutena must be really upset."

"She certainly is." Captain Falcon stated, coming into the Meme room. "Her angel Pit told me that she hasn't farted in like ten hours!"

"God Pally must be sad." Riki said looking down. "Meme friends, Pally must be happy! Let's go to Chipotle!" The Nopon chimed, waving his huge arm, ear, wing thingies.

"Chipotle sounds great." Shulk reminisced. "Ahhh, going there in a dream with Doge made me realize that I wanted to be a meme director in the first place…"

"Maybe after the meeting furball." Reyn admitted.

"Oh." Riki mumbled. He then sparkled as the brave Heropon he is and did the sign of the cross. "Riki pray for Chipotle and God Pally!" Hearing the term 'pray' made Chrom roll his eyes.

"So…" Bayonetta asked. "What plans have you all initially thought up since yesterday's meeting?"

"I've got a great one!" Little Mac said.

"Let me guess…" Bayonetta wondered. "It involves Beyoncé."

"Yeah. You guessed it!" Little Mac chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with his green glove on.

"No." Bayonetta said, making Little Mac look down in disappointment. "D.K."

"Expand–"

"NO. Reyn."

"Oi, I've got an awesome idea! How about we go to their rooms–"

"We ended getting _la zapato_ from Elma so no! Kirby."

"One: I swallow them."

"Kirby, Master Hand said no eating people of any sorts. It's illegal." Bayonetta told to the pink pudgy piece of shit. "Nikki."

Bayonetta pointed to the other secretary who was busy drawing doodles of Shulk and Marth doing Chrom things on her green clipboard.

"Nikki. What idea did you have for today?" Bayonetta asked, making Nikki look up from her clipboard.

"How about...easing the stress off by going camping?" Nikki suggested. The Mii's suggestion made Shulk hop off of the Thinking Chair in joy, loving the idea.

"Nikki! That is brilliant! If we go camping, we can find ways to scare Link's Clique through poisonous leaves, berries and endangered species!" Shulk anticipated.

"And perhaps you will be needing some help…"

Again, another voice peeped from the box. Shulk peeped at the box and received another slap, this time from Dunban.

"Hello memes." Dunban greeted the 'meme'bers before turning back to Shulk. "As a professional reasoner and expert on cherry blossoms, I will join along with your group." Dunban was then slapped by a hand that wore white sleeves and brown bangles.

"And since I'm the best cook…" Fiora admitted, appearing next to Dunban in the box. "I'll be joining alongside my brother to aid you on your camping trip." Fiora was then bonked on the head by a silver, shiny staff.

"And since I'm royalty and an expert on forestry close to my home." Melia stated, appearing next to Fiora in the box. "I'll be aiding all of your necessary camping supplies. Just take your pajamas and toothbrush and hike!" Melia was then tickled by two large Twix candy bars, making her giggle.

"And because I'm a professional coach AND lover of chocolate." Doc Louis proudly said, appearing next to the three. "I'll be joining y'all and teaching everyone how to love the great outdoors." Suddenly all four of them, including Dickson who popped out, were bonked on the head by a large frying pan. Turns out, Solid Snake was standing next to the box.

"THERE'S MY BOX!" Solid Snake yelled. "Why did you guys steal it?"

"This box was suppose to be a joke for the 90s kids!" Dickson shouted to Solid Snake.

"Whatever!" Solid Snake scoffed. "Give it back, you wild pigs!"

"I'M A WILD PIG!" Kirby screamed.

"RIKI WILD PIG!" Riki screamed even louder.

"SILENCE!" Solid Snake screamed.

"See, Shulk probably didn't get it!" Dickson told to Reyn. "He wasn't a 90s kid."

Shulk blushed from all of the unnecessary embarrassment from his father.

"Enough 90s references. Narrator, cut to us actually hiking to camp." Shulk said to the narrator.

* * *

Sure thing Monado Boy. The 'meme'bers gathered their necessities and climbed down the vine on the balcony. As soon as they all climbed down, Shulk randomly pointed to a various opening of the backyard forest and everyone trailed along.

All of them sang along to songs related to camping such as the theme to Camp Lazlo. Followed by Fruit Salad by the Wiggles. Chrom wailed out The Fishstick Song by Rappy McRapperson. Everyone then chanted the theme to the second season of Rocko's Modern Life. Last but not least, irritating the forest animals to their limit, the theme to Bill Nye: The Science Guy.

"BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL!" The 'meme'bers loudly chanted, making the woodpeckers fly far into the sun.

They all kept singing to the animals' annoyance. Meanwhile, overhearing the excited chatter, from the poolside of the manor, there lied a gorgeous, fake disgusting body that happened to be–

"Me!"

Wii U! Link proudly exclaimed as he looked to the focusing camera of the narrator who was describing this awkward description of him.

"And I've got a plan for those Memes!" He declared, taking off his sunglasses.

Link visioned the 'meme'bers being afraid in the woods, scared if they will ever get to camp outside.

_"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shulk...I'm scared..." Marth whimpered, holding onto Shulk who was scared while trying to read the map._

_"Ma-mah boi...it'll be alright..." Shulk hushed to his buddy or to Yaoi shippers as his senpai._

"Surely they'll get lost and we will never see them again!" Link said with a sly smile. Before having the opportunity to laugh at his weird imagination, Link paused and gasped very loudly.

"What the?! THEY'RE CAMPING IN THE BACKYARD!" Link screamed after witnessing Melia's guards set up a large tent and moving various things inside of it. He quickly ran back inside of the manor, still screaming in rage.

"Oh Shulk. Never had I though camping was going to be fun, especially since we're near a source of electricity!" Fiora cheerfully said to Shulk, as all of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and their assistant sidehoes sat in lawn chairs and drank lemonade, watching the security guards set up the tent.

Within twenty minutes, the complete camp was set up. It happened to be a large, event sized tent, complete with a flat screen television, a trampoline and a wet bar inside.

"Ah, now this is how my family and I use to go camping…" Melia, the High Entia princess reminisced from her home life back at the Imperial Capital of Alcamoth.

"Ooooh do tell." Fiora curiously asked.

"I'm here! Just had to drop a 'massive load' off." Reyn shouted out, interrupting the girls and coming inside of the tent.

"Load? What kind of load?" Kirby curiously asked.

"Yes, what kind?" Fiora sternly asked.

"A huuuuugggge one." Reyn told to Kirby.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

The 'meme'bers and sidehoes went outside to see where the unexpected scream was coming from. It turned out to be Pit, the angel of the Cute Toot House who screamed and suddenly vomited the second that he opened the door to the porta-potty.

"WHO TOOK A SHIIIIIITTTT?!" Pit sobbed.

"Oh no! Not the white throne!" Melia panicked.

"Ewwww." Shulk said in disgust. "Surely we have another toilet to use."

"Oh!" Melia realized. "We do! It's right over there!" Melia then pointed to another porta-potty that was near the pool. Pit immediately dashed into the second white throne and used it. Everyone went "Oh." and nodded, then returned inside of the tent. Melia continued chatting with Fiora.

"Well, camping at home was pretty much this…" Melia stated. "But we use to have this huge portable stone fire pit–"

"Hey!" Pit shouted.

"–that was outside of the tent. Lots of summer nights!" Melia went on, ignoring the angel.

"Well..." Dunban said, looking to the pool close to the tent. There was an actual portable stone fire pit near it! Dunban got up and with the help from some of the 'meme'bers, pushed the portable fire pit outside of the tent. Melia witnessed their surprising action and was delighted to see a fire pit outside of the tent.

"Brilliant!" She cheered, clapping her hands.

"The pit will be quite handy." Chrom said. "How else are we going to grill the fish sticks, the breakfast bags and the DiGiorno's Pizza for dinner?"

"Speaking of a Pit…" Reyn mentioned, turning to Pit who was now jumping on the trampoline in the tent. "What brings the angel to our camp?"

"Yeah Pit. Have you been stalking us?" Fiora got up to his face as she joined him on the trampoline, wanting to know. Pit stopped jumping and landed his booty down on the bouncing trampoline that was still being jumped on by Fiora.

"I was out here because I heard…something." Pit admitted.

"It was probably Reyn's belches." Fiora muttered. "He likes to burp outside…at least back on Colony 9."

"Hey!" Reyn shouted.

"Not exactly Barney the orange dinosaur over there but it sounded like–" Pit cleared his throat and began to sing. "**They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books**. And that was what I heard."

"You don't mean…" Ike gasped.

"Yes. Lyrics from…My Chemical Romance." Pit said.

All of the 'meme'bers leaped in joy knowing that a punk band that made the Billboard Hot 100 was probably playing live music in the woods or living there, who knows? Much of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade's music either came from YouTube, Vines or the Billboard charts. This included Linkin Park, to the wails of Dark Pit from the distance. Say, wasn't he and his Krew hiding in the woods? Maybe we should check on them. Or maybe not. Let's focus on the Memes for this moment.

"Well that is one fine fact to hear Angel Face." Reyn told to Pit. "But for now, we have to get on with our camping activities. What do you have in store for us today Doc Louis?"

Doc Louis was seen at leisure while reading his monthly issue of Chocoholics Anonymous and snacking on a Godiva Chocolate Truffle Bar. He called for all the Brigade, Pit and the other sidehoes to join him on the huge couch in front of the flat screen TV.

"The first activity that we're doing today is a thing that Mac and I do on certain days. It's called 'Couch Potato.'" Doc Louis told to everyone. "We sit here all afternoon from one to five and watch nothing but daytime television all while snacking on our packed snacks. Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Great!" Doc Louis anticipated, turning the TV on.

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade kept their eyes on the television, gaining their potential camping education. Their watchings involved a showing of Mario Mario and the Hylian Stone. The animated Cute Toot House cartoon which involved Palutena saving Robin's boyfriend Henry from being taken by the evil lords known as CDI Mario and CDI Link with their army of toast and dodongos. She saves Henry by farting as usual. Numerous anime music videos on MTV Weeaboo. The Dress debate among Today reporters Al Roker, Wario and Waluigi who believe the dress was blue and black when really it was white and gold. The Broadway Musical of Xenoblade Chronicles on HBO which starred Spongebob Squarepants as Shulk, Korra as Sharla, Heffer Wolfe as Reyn, Cosmo as Melia, Rocko as Dunban, Squidward as Mumkhar and Danny Devito as Riki. They were at the part where Metal Face was revealed to be nonetheless Mumkhar and the part was delightfully sung to the instrumental of Single Ladies by Beyoncé.

**Squidward as Mumkhar:**  
**I need no permission, I'm the Mechon **

**Danny Devito as Riki:**  
**Don't pay him any attention, Shulk!**

**Spongebob as Shulk:**  
**Mumkhar you had your turn, and now you gonna learn**

**Rocko as Dunban:**  
**What it really feels like to kill FIOOORRRAAA**

**Korra as Sharla:**  
**Cause if you have Gadolt, we're going to take you down**

**Squidward as Mumkhar:**  
**If you wanna know, I put him in a Faced Mechon**

**ALL:**  
**GAH NO SPOILERS!**

**Heffer Wolfe as Reyn:**  
**Don't be mad once I kill your army**

**Squidward as Mumkhar:**  
**'Cause if you flaunt the Monado, then I'm gonna kill everybody Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

"Ugh, Nintendo is literally cash cowing this franchise!" Chrom complained.

"Shut it Chrom!" Reyn hushed to the atheist. "Me and Shulk still get a lot money from what Iwata does. I'm sure you love the money from your game too."

"Yes I do." Chrom admitted. "At least I'm not Link…"

Speaking of Link, we should at least check out what he is planning out to kill the brigade.

"Link, you called?"

"Yes. Everybody come in!" Wii U! Link welcomed his brethren into his bedroom. His furnishing have become a lot more posh since last time, with a chandelier near the small living area of the room and the large doors leading to the balcony. Wii U! Link was busy reorganizing his vanity for the seven hundredth time in a row. His brothers were use to witnessing him organize every bottle of foundation and eyeliner. No wonder the heroine in blue was always on fleek.

"And what is it that you request?" Twilight! Link asked.

"I'd like for all of you to step out to the balcony." Wii U! Link told his siblings.

"Why?" Classic! Link wondered.

"Ugh, why do I have to be more descriptive…I'm not a English major…" Wii U! Link complained.

"Just tell us for once or we'll call Dad…" Time! Link scolded Wii U! Link.

Hearing about his father made Link shudder both physically and emotionally. His father was a noble oil field manager, making more dosh than the kingdom of Ylisse, Hylian and Palutena combined. He was also, to the goosebumps and groans of the liberalist author, a genuine, classic Conservative Republican, disregarding every Liberal he meets. The Link's father despised progressive rights that are current in the U.S.A. such as marriage equality, higher minimum wage, vetoing the Keystone bill, immigration laws, and worst of all: acceptance towards transgender individuals. Wii U! Link worried about his transition because of how is father and also how his brothers secretly were to him before he established the clique. If he gained a bit more power, perhaps he can transition in ease. But that was not the case right now. Wii U! Link sighed and explained what was going on.

"The MemeMemeMeme Brigade decided to go camping…but they're imbeciles all because they set up camp right IN THE BACKYARD."

"What?!" The Links exclaimed, going out to the balcony and spotting out the event tent.

The tent was lit up with different colorful lights and blaring music. Everyone was pimping out to the Jersey Club Dubstep remix of the Backyardigans theme inside of the event tent. Everybody was dropping it low and picking it up slow. Shulk 'grinded' on his bae Fiora while Mega Man 'moshed' with Pit. Even Ness was there doing the mashed potato, his signature moves.

"Okey!" The true American man Ness stated, making the peace sign.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, controlling the DJ table and stereo.

"Now Little Mac, this is the next activity." Doc Louis told to his boxer as he shimmied. "It's call Shake Your Groove Thang. You just dance like it's 1985!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" The Links shouted, witnessing the party the campers were having in the backyard below Wii U! Link's bedroom balcony.

"It's like they're the Backyardigans or some shit." Past! Link commented.

"OMG! I love that show!" Age! Link squealed. "We have to check it out!"

"UH NO!"

All the Links came back into the bedroom to hear what the leader had to say.

"None of you guys are going to have fun in that camp!" Wii U! Link said, as he kept staring at the mirror of his vanity. "You've got a plan tonight."

"And what is it exactly?" Sky! Link asked.

"Sky, Toon and Mask, you three are going to harshly pick on the Memes, their amigos and amiibos." Wii U! Link went on, as he started applying moisturizer to his face. "Meanwhile, Twilight, Scarf and Time are gonna try to disconnect the water supply to the event tent. Twins, you are going to ruin the food for their supper, and Classic and Past will light the whole entire event tent on fire."

"Hey, what about Embryo?" Classic! Link pointed out to the large scientific container that housed the embryo, who looked like it was sucking its' thumb.

"I'll keep an eye on her while you focus on the plan!" Wii U! Link stated, now brushing light BB cream on his face.

"HIM!" The brothers shouted, before turning back to watch the balcony. Wii U! Link shaked his head at the thought of assigning gender pronouns that early for a seventeen week old baby.

"Wii U, you sure about food?" Seasons! Link said as he spied the campsite with his binoculars. "There's a pizza guy dropping off a lot of pizzas."

"WHAT?!" Wii U! Link shouted. "Okay, all of you head down there at once! Everyone has their walkie-talkie?"

"Yes!" The Links stated, showing their wrists which wore a watch that was also a walkie talkie. Wii U! Link also held up his gold iPhone 6 that had an application to hear from all of his brothers.

"Great. Now roll out!" Wii U! Link demanded, pointing to his open bedroom door. All of the Links walked out of the bedroom, determined to eliminate the MemeMemeMeme Brigade first. As soon as they all left, Wii U! Link shut the door and locked it by its multiple locks. He immediately took his shirt off and removed his plastic chest. He then turned on his stereo which blared out "Cola" by Lana Del Rey. Link also rolled the embryo over to the vanity for company.

"Much better." He noted, returning to his vanity. Wii U! Link opened the bottle of the new hormonal medication he received a few days back and took about two pills.

_Hopefully they will keep busy with those Memes. Perhaps not..._ Link worriedly thought staring back at the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile at the campsite, the dancing activity had already finished. The 'meme'bers and the sidehoes were now preparing to cook dinner. Tonight's meal was called "Breakfast In A Bag" which consisted of eggs yolks, bacon, pizza slices and other bizarre ingredients put inside of a paper bag that would cook over the stone fire pit. Everyone had already placed their main bag over the fire and started preparing a 'Seconds' bag in case anyone got hungry again. Without nobody knowing, Sky, Toon, Mask, and the Twin Links entered the tent and sat around the 'meme'bers, engaging in curious conversation.

"Now I have to admit…" Donkey Kong said slicing a banana into a paper bag. "This has been like my favorite activity of the whole day!"

"Yeah!" Kirby exclaimed, putting a Maxim tomato in his bag.

"Eating is the best!" Falco said, putting an entire load of white bread into his bag. "Personally, I prefer the bread. Baked!"

"So, what exactly are you guys doing?" Sky! Link asked Fiora

"We're cooking breakfast in a bag!" Fiora said to Sky! Link, putting her second meal bag on the circular fire pit.

"But it's dinner time." Toon Link reminded them, pointing to the rising Majora Moon, signaling the evening.

"Who gives a shit? I want bacon!" Reyn told to Toon Link.

"Bacon is pretty yummy." Toon Link admitted, grabbing a strip of bacon. "It's one of my Toon things."

"Oh like Chrom and his fishstick fetish?" Donkey Kong asked. Hearing the two discuss Toon things made Chrom cringe, crushing a egg with his right hand. Feeling the yolk run all over his hand, Chrom panicked and shook both of his hands in a frenzy.

"You shouldn't be stressing your anger Chrom." Nikki reminded Chrom as she put a marshmallow in her bag. "You'll turn into something…bad."

"Like Hulk?" Riki said in fear.

"Possibly. I don't know!" Nikki said.

Before Shulk can pour his remaining Caramel Frappuccino drink in his second meal bag, he immediately noticed the Twin Links at the wet bar, fixing themselves mysterious soft drink concoctions.

"Uh, what exactly are you Links doing in here?!" Shulk stormed as he came up to them.

"Wii U LInk told us Mask!" Ages! Link restated to what he supposed Mask! Link was when it was actually Shulk behind the bar counter. "Me and Season here are destroying the food in the tent."

"Uh, okay." Shulk pecked like a child. He took a deep breath and with his British accent, said the thing. Yes, you know what 'thing' I'm saying.

"I'M REALLY FEELING IT!"

The Memeish quote made the Twin Links panic, dropping the mysterious concoctions of soda and other chemicals on the floor. Melia, Riki and Falco ran to Shulk to see what the commotion was about.

"WHOA!" Falco shouted, stepping back from the mysterious, boiling puddle. He gleamed in anger to the Twins. "Are you trying to bring the FDA back here?!"

"AH! GREEN SLIMER GONNA KILL RIKI AND MEME FRIENDS!" Riki panicked, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Awww! Alvis is going to kill me for this! This was his designer wooden floor!" Melia complained. "You Links are so…ugh…ruthless!"

"Ruthless….I'll have you know…" Toon Link stormed coming up to the High Entia.

"Your backstory in your games are typical and they all suck." Melia went on.

"All of you are thots just letting you know." Little Mac made out, bringing Ohhhhhsss from all of the 'meme'bers and the sidehoes.

"Yeah, Mac baby is right!" Doc Louis said tossing celebratory punches in the air. He may have done a punch too much as several punches slammed and ripped the tent, which tore a hole and suddenly made the Links (who were trying to disconnect the water pipe) suffer from a swollen gut and black eye.

"AGHHHH!" Scarf! Link screamed. "MEMES!"

"Uh, what exactly just happened?" Captain Falcon asked Doc Louis, who was still punching in the air.

"I don't know!"

"Whatever it is you're doing. I wanna do it too!" Captain Falcon admitted, grinning as he punched the air too. He ended up triggering a Falcon Punch that not only ripped a major section of the tent but it also made Classic! and Past! Link fall from their ladder and let go of lit matches into a nearby bush. Suddenly, the bushes started a nearby fire yet nobody noticed as the MemeMemeMeme Brigade (somehow) successfully caught all of the Links, tying them all together onto the white couch.

"Since me and my amigos caught you Links, I'm hear to make it official." Shulk announced.

"None of you are invited to my birthday party in April." Shulk stated to the Links.

"Aww what?" Mask! Link whined. "Wait, where are you having it?" Classic! Link asked.

"We're heading to the mall–"

"Ahh sweet!" Season! Link giggled. "What stores?!"

Shulk cleared his throat and announced what he and his team were planning to do.

"We're going to Club Libby Lu!" Shulk announced. All of the 'meme'bers squealed in joy because that store was actually one of their other favorite places in the mall aside from the destroyed (currently being rebuilt) Forever 21, the Disney Store, Starbucks and Chipotle.

"I've been practicing my poses for weeks!" Chrom stated, strutting like a pimp.

"I can't wait to be Elsa!" Nikki squealed.

"I'm going to refill my glitter supply." Bayonetta said. "To spread fabulousness throughout the manor."

"Aw…" Pit sadly said. "I want to go…"

"You're invited too you Abraham Obama Kennedy loving angel!" Shulk cheerfully said, welcoming the angel to hug him. Pit delightfully hugged him, thanking him over and over.

"In fact, I'm also inviting the Cute Toot House too!" Shulk added, making the other club scream in joy from their headquarters at the ballroom in the manor. Technically, they were screeching in joy in the distance.

"Who knows? We might invite the Hot Topic Krew rather than you twigs!" Reyn said, looking around to see if the goths were present.

Little did they know that Crawl by Kings of Leon was playing and it soon became louder as the Hot Topic Krew became present outside of the tent. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade and the Links walked out of the tent to witness…

"HUZZAH!" Luigi cheered as he hopped out a nearby bush.

"HYAHH!" Lucina cheered, walking out of a nearby hedge.

"HOOO!" Shadow the Hedgehog cried in pain, as he fell out of a tree. "OW THE EDGE!"

"You should be more careful Shadow." Morgan told the emo hedgehog who came up to him.

"Beep beep boop beep." Mr. Game &amp; Watch said, coming out of a bush.

"What he said." Lucas said, dusting off dirt and pebbles. "Stop hurting yourself. It's not funny!"

"Exactly." Mewtwo said as he slid down from the top of the tent.

"Bark bark bark!" Wolf barked.

"Uh, tell me why he's being his animal self again…" Cia complained.

"Guess he must love the woods." Dark Pit said, rolling his eyes.

"And he must smell the incoming BULLSHIT from the manor. What exactly are you Links doing anyway? We already have to deal with the farters and these nerds." Dark Pit stated, coming up to Sky! Link with his thick brows raised.

"Uh-uh-uh, our leader Wii U Link, he uh told us to take this campsite apart–"

"WHAT?!" The MemeMemeMeme Brigade shouted.

"So that's why you were in our tent!" Chrom stormed. "It wasn't for my fishy sticks but it was because of these Links from–"

Everyone then sighed and said. "California!"

"Riki can't trust Links in color green. Green means envy. Envy is sin. Links are SATAN!" Riki bitterly stated.

"You do realize our leader wears blue right…?" Scarf! Link mentioned to the Heropon.

"Riki don't give shit!"

"Alright Riki, no need to toss any more holy water." Captain Falcon warned the Heropon. "We just have to punch the truth out of 'em."

"And I will gladly throw the first punch…" Dark Pit said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey!" Pit shouted, easily getting ahold of his brother. "No need for a fight. We already have to deal with green Barney!"

"Barney the dinosaur!" Age! Link panicked in tears. "Nooooo…."

"Anything but that!" Past! Link wailed. All of the Links proceeded to wail in fear of a green colored version of Barney the dinosaur.

"I'm pretty sure the green Barney is Yoshi but this is hilarious!" Dunban chuckled, recording the Links crying on his black iPhone 5S.

"This makes me wonder…." Bayonetta spoke out, thinking. "What can we use aside from the evil Yoshi to punish the Links?"

Shulk thought a bit more hearing his fellow secretary and came up with an idea thanks to seeing eyes of the future and a glowing lightbulb appearing on the top of his.

"That's it!"

Shulk ran back into the manor and came back out dragging Ganondorf and Lana to the tent, who recently came back from a local anime convention in Smashville.

"Shulk, why are you dragging us here?" Lana asked, waving her Vocaloid flag around.

"If it's those goths picking on you-" Ganon sighed in frustration.

"Oh no no no!" Shulk told them. "It's a bit of a surprise…"

The two looked and squealed to see the tied up Links who looked scared the minute they saw what is determined to be their biggest fans.

"LIIINNNNKKK!" Lana screeched in joy, then silently adding. "Except for Scarf!"

"HE'S ALL MINE BITCH!" Cia shrieked in joy.

"No sister, they are like mine!"

"He's been mine since I was three!"

"When I was in the womb…"

As the two sisters kept occupied in their argument, weeaboo Ganondorf lectured Captain Falcon back to the turn table and proceeded to play the famous CaramellDansen song, all which the red haired man danced to, performing the nerdiest, otaku hit dance. The Links wailed in fright from his weeaboo dance as this continued on all evening while the MemeMemeMeme Brigade dined, chatted and argued with the Hot Topic Krew on who ruled the manor and the mall. Unfortunately Ganon and Lana grew tired from their actions and went back to the manor, leaving the door open and allowing for the Hot Topic Krew to silently sneak back into their former home. Pit alos headed back inside, forgetting that his farting Goddess still wanted an Oreo smoothie. The 'meme'bers and the sidehoes now sat around a campfire in their sleeping bags with the tied up Links who were now tired of this crazy bullshit.

"Let's sing a song!" Kirby cheered, anticipating the night sky.

"Let's do it!" Shulk said picking up an acoustic guitar. "I call this one: the Campfire Song Song." Shulk said, starting up the music.

**Shulk:**  
**Lets gather around the campfire And sing our campfire song Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll help if you just sing along**

**Reyn:**  
**Bum Bum Bum...**

**Shulk C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong But it'll help if you just sing along C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song Reyn!**

**Reyn:**  
**Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E…**

**Shulk:**  
**Link! (The Links, still tied up, do not sing along, despite Shulk playing near him.) Good!**  
**It'll help It'll help If you just sing along! (Shulk then tosses the guitar to the fire pit, evoking a large flame around the 'meme'bers, the Links, and the others.)**  
**Oh Yeah!**

Everyone clapped from the awesome performance. The Links wailed, wanting to be set free.

"Puhlease!" Twilight! Link cried. "Let us go! We won't say anything to the boss! Just please! Just let us leave!"

"Alright…" Shulk said. "You've been punished enough."

"And I just know how to send you back…" Captain Falcon said, picking up the couch with the Links still attached.

"FALCON THROW!" Captain Falcon shouted, throwing them back at Wii U! Link's balcony, breaking the large window. All of the Links screamed in terror from it.

"Hooray!" Riki cheered. "Satan Links are gone! Now friends sleep!"

"But we have to sing the Goodbye Song to the Majora Moon first!" Shulk insisted, making the 'meme'bers sit up from their sleeping bags.

And they surely did sing the ending song from Bear in the Big Blue House. Their atrocious singing made the Majora Moon sing along and cry in fear that the Memes will never leave.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was sitting at a large table in the Nintendo canteen, gobbling up bowls of sugary cereal. The MemeMemeMeme Brigade and their sidehoes were moved back from the tent by Crazy Hand, who feared wolves and grew concerned about his fighters. Not to mention the ongoing fire in the woods that was eventually taken care of that night. Thus he moved them all back with their sleeping bags to the Meme room. To everyone, his action was no surprise.

"Nice takeaway service Shulk." Fiora complemented her bae as she opened a banana and dipped it into a styrofoam cup of vanilla yogurt.

"No problem." Shulk said, taking a spoonful of his Apple Jacks, Golden Crisp and Raisin Bran mixed cereal. "I forgot Crashee Ham doesh dat sumtimes." He chewfully mentioned.

"I must say." Melia told to the others as she poured soy milk into her Frosted Flakes, chocolate M&amp;MS and Lucky Charms mixed cereal. "This has been a wonderful camping experience!"

"Yeah! We got to bring fear and excitement to the Links." Kirby cheerfully said toasting his glass of orange juice.

"Speaking of which…" Bayonetta mentioned, putting sugar in her coffee. "I haven't seen those Links at all this morning."

"Yeah, they weren't picking on Magolor as usual…" Little Mac said chewing on a a chocolate caramel covered sausage link. The boxer would sometimes get up early and train, normally spotting Magolor covered in cereal on his way to the canteen for breakfast.

"He was actually happy today!" Nikki added, sticking a Babybel cheese wheel into her bowl of Maple and Brown Sugar oatmeal.

"Perhaps the League of Super Evil boosted up his self esteem…" Dunban assumed, squeezing chocolate syrup into his bowl of Cocoa Pebbles and protein supplements.

"Well, whatever it is, we controlled them! But…" Shulk said.

"The Goths came out of the fire." Chrom sighed in melancholy. "And I will never have my future daughters again…"

"Surely we shall eliminate them!" Captain Falcon sympathized to Chrom. "And also, Meme the world!"

"I'm suppose to be officiating those but we must get on with our plans! Also, it's time for the Daily Oath." Shulk stated.

**"Ready!"**  
**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**  
**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**  
**Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!**  
**Riki! Heropon specialty!**  
**Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B!**  
**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**  
**Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!**  
**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**  
**Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!**  
**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**  
**Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!**  
**Falco! My specialty is that I prefer the air!**  
**Bayonetta! My specialty is a Let's Dance and a FUCK YOU!**  
**Nikki! My specialty is killing…DICKS!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.

"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The thirteen 'meme'bers/secretaries shouted. They victoriously posed like the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon. The sidehoes applauded them in hopes that everything (including memes) will be restored in the Nintendo manor. They then proceeded to sing "Fruit Salad" to the annoyance of everyone in the canteen.

* * *

"LINK!"  
"Uhhh, why did y'all–"  
"The real question is…what the fuck?"  
"Why?"  
"I-I-I hate you!"  
"You should be ashamed–"  
"L-l-look! I can explain…"  
"Dad is going to kill you–"  
"This is what counseling prevented…"  
"You're a mistake!"  
"Why?"  
"I have no choice…"  
"WiiU Link is gonna dieeee~"  
"Noooo. Please…"  
"Scarf! You have the honors of the first throw."  
"With pleasure…"

* * *

Several weeks later, Marth and Ike decided to spend some well quality dude time by getting pedicures at the Nintendo Beauty Parlor on the fourth floor of the manor. The two entered the parlor and were acquainted by Wendy O. Koopa, who instructed them to set on leather chairs and to remove their boots. She prepared the water basin and oils and overheard the conversation the two dudes were having.

"You know, that was unexpected..." Marth said.

"Go on." Ike said.

"That the Links haven't been in the manor in like two weeks. I haven't seen them…"

"Perhaps they hid because honestly this state is ultimately chilly compared to..." Ike groaned then went on. "California."

"Oh come on! NY isn't that cold!" Marth told to Ike.

"Yeah!" Wendy O. Koopa said. "It's just a little snow..."

Ike pointed to the fancy window that showed snow covering the entire backyard. The pool was completely frozen. Marth and Wendy rolled their eyes.

"Y'know, I don't think they left because of the weather." Wendy went on. "My brothers and daddy have our rooms on the same floor as those clones. East wing. One day, me and Ludwig wanted to trick Toon so we walked to their rooms to find this sign on the door that said vacant. We weren't sure what it meant so we asked Daddy and he said they probably moved away…"

"Wow…" was all that Marth could make out.

* * *

_Well, the Links seemed to have now gone away for good. But do tune in for another exciting adventure of The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!_

_Also I'd like to thank all of you guys who have faved, read and commented on this work. I thank you all for your patience as I churred this out despite a few obstacles in the development process. It took a while but it was made! And I __earned it by just fooling around because of writers block and shit. _

_New thing to add from some chapters on: A recommendation Fanfiction read list at the end. These works helped me work my way out of this block and checking them out will be really appreciated to the author. Here's the lowdown:_

_**Cute Toot House - Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus **_

_**This work is one of the first spinoffs relating to the Hot Topic Krew and has perfectly fitted other **_**_Nintendo franchises that haven't really fit with the average works you see anywhere else. There's also plenty of farts, saturday morning cartoon action and cute development so check it out!_**

**_Morgan's Introduction - AriZonia1_**

**_Quoted as a "generally WTF" work, this story focuses on the popular ship Robin X Shulk and focuses on their daughter Morgan's sudden appearance in the Smash house and also, where babies magically come from. _**

**_Miss Murder - GintaxAlvissForever_**

**_Ganondorf times Palutena: what more could you ask for? Also this author is incredible and writes Kid Icarus fics. as if it came out of Uprising. Amazing or what?_**

**_Japan a Go Go - RoseGAL_**

**_Not Smash related but reread this weird fic. that I enjoyed in middle school and sparked me out of my writers block. All while watching Rocko's Modern Life and Rugrats._**

_That's All Friends!_


	8. Chapter 6: Rest, Ruckus, Revelation

_So yeah, lots of stuff happened the last chapter. Lots to the point where the last chapter was more than 7,000 words! The author would like to make shorter chapters involving excerpts of the Memes doing meme things and surely there will be development in some chapters. Just an ordinary day at the Nintendo mansion for now with non related titles to the material given whatsoever._

_Congratulations to those who voted Chrom on the SSB Fanfiction Tumblr poll, good for you because you get to witness Chrom's Band of Misfits, Precure, Army, whatever you call it, in this chapter. Also special thanks to a friend who lined me a copy of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It's super fun and a lot like crack! Addicting!_

* * *

Shulk had waken up from a crazy dream.

That crazy dream was like a fanfiction that the author was willing to type aside from these wacky tales. It was pretty much the Hot Topic Krew and spinoff tales except it happened to be with American cartoons that were trying to reclaim Toys R Us from the evilness known as anime, thanks to Goku controlling all of the stores in the Tri-State Area along with teams of other toons who had their own quirky trademarks. The cartoon Hot Topic Krew, simply known as the Toys R' Us Krew, had the members Squidward, Peridot from Steven Universe, the Ice King, Bill Cipher, Mojo Jojo and leader Lord Hater.

"They ruined our store!" Lord Hater shouted. "Don't you understand?"

"I thought us toons were here to air; not arguing over shitty stores." Garnet told the Toys R' Us Krew, as she was a part of the CartoonCartoon Brigade alongside members Steven, the other Crystal Gems, the Powerpuff Girls, Finn, Jake, Ben Tennyson and Dexter. "Now give us back Neiman Marcus!"

"Yeah Hater!" Wander added, being part of the Nicktoon Disney House with Suga Mama, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Phineas and Ferb, Tommy Pickles, Rocko, Zim, Arnold and CatDog. The orange fuzzy alien then proceed to play a killer solo on his banjo to the dismay of his fellow colleagues and the other teams.

"Must he always play that…" Pearl commented, folding her arms. "Pearl, I have to! My house wants Target back as much as y'all want Neiman Marcus! Let's just beat that team!" Wander ensured to Pearl.

Pearl agreed with the space muppet and nodded.

Before anything was able to happen with the ridiculous clubs, Shulk woke up before being able to witness the action. He sat straight up from his bed in awe.

"Damn…" Shulk mumbled, stretching his arms and yawning. "No more browsing Tumblr at night…"

Shulk got up from his bed and walked over to his crowded, messy desk of papers, journals and CDs. There, he picked up an analog clock which read 6:30am.

"Suppose I can go and work out..." Shulk decided, then entering the bathroom.

As usual he spotted Yoshi, who was always IN THE BATHROOM. This time, the green Barney dinosaur thing was wearing a light blue bathrobe while sitting in the clawfoot bathtub, silently speaking to his Nokia 3310.

"Noctis...you better make them avoid that store..." Yoshi hissed in anger, teeth clenched.

Shulk ignored the talking dinosaur and went to use the toilet.

"Shulk! Stop pissing!" Yoshi hissed, watching him urinate.

"Uh Yoshi?" An anime bishouen voice came from the Nokia phone. "Are you in the bathroom again?!"

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

The shining sun gleamed brightly all over the Nintendo mansion. Pretty much everywhere at this point because it was Spring Break 2015. 420 Blaze It! Ah, what the fuck am I saying?

Chrom, the exalt of Ylisse and fishsticks, was relaxing in the courtyard of the Nintendo mansion. However he was not alone. Instead, he had his Band of Misfits i.e. party whenever Ylisse was reigned by Grima, something evil that happened a long time ago. His team was pretty normal, at least that's what we think.

There is Chrom, the leader, engaging in Chrom things as he sipped a cocktail and sat in a lawn chair wearing black Ray-Bans.  
There is Lissa, Chrom's little sister, who was busy in the small garden tending to her flowers.  
There is Frederick, Chrom's best "no homo" man, who was busy playing table tennis.  
There is Sully, the tomboyish lesbian, who was playing along with Frederick at tennis.  
There is Virion, the fabulous one, sipping tea.  
There is Donnel, the redneck kid, who was playing his electric banjo.  
And there is Cordelia, the pretty chick, who covered her ears from Donnel's annoying jam.

"Yo pothead!" Cordelia yelled to the redneck who wore a gold pan on his head like Johnny Appleseed. "Can you keep it down? Trying to relax here!

"You can't tell me what to do!" Donnel said, southern accent strong. "This is America; first amendment!"

"That's right!" Pit shouted from the balcony as he gleamed with American pride, watching over them.

"Get out of here!" Chrom shooed the angel. "This is my part of the story! Get!"

Pit make the "Okay" meme face and went back to his room in disappointment. Lissa, overlooking his brother's cruel command, shrugged and returned to her garden. However, something buggy caught her eye, causing her to shiver and back away from her beloved flowers.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lissa screeched, dropping her small green shovel. Frederick and Sully dropped their ping pong rackets and ran to the small garden, watching Lissa panic from what looked like a bizarre planted leaf.

"It can't be..." Lissa whined. "It took me weeks to perfectly cultivate my flowers..."

"Hmm..." Frederick mumbled. "Reminds me of..."

"Weed." Sully finished.

Chrom, overhearing them, got up from his chair and stood near his comrades, spotting the leaf that was so familiar that Chrom removed his sunglasses like that Mother of God Meme.

"Oh fuck...SHUUUUULLLLLLLKKKK!"

"Now what did that British duke do? Steal a colony?" Donnel curiously asked.

"Nope." Cordelia reassured to the country boy. "His weird relatives moved to a huge house near the mansion."

Oh yeah. You guys remember Cross from the first MemeMemeMeme Brigade special right? Now he and his BLADE personnel amigos were forced to live near the Nintendo mansion after Cross got in trouble with the neighbors at his penthouse because of his ruthless behavior. In order to not get sued or get la chancla by Maurice Chausson, their boss back on planet Mira, they figured it be best to move near the manor because of their game coming out and also because the Memes were there. Go figure.

"Ugh." Virion gagged. "Not another IP. And the Hand thought we were a..."

"Don't. Say. It." Everyone hissed to the fabulous blue haired archer. Virion sighed and said it anyways, being the fab man.

"...handful."

Everyone in the garden groaned in agony by the shitty pun. Riki passed by the outdoor corridor shaking his head as he hopped away.

"Chrom's homo friends too weird." The Heropon bitterly commented.

"No Homo!" Frederick yelled, tossing the small green shovel to the Nopon's direction. Riki dashed as far away as possible from the shovel in tears.

* * *

Later in the evening, The MemeMemeMeme Brigade were at their headquarters getting ready to eat dinner on an ordinary Friday night. Tonight happened to be Fishstick Friday in the celebratory of Riki's religious holiday called Lint that occurs in the month of March. Yes all forty days dedicated to Jesus doing his laundry and cleaning the lint filter and then on Good Friday his mother Mary gives him his allowance and freedom, hence why we celebrate Easter with candy, bunnies and eggs because he bought them all. Anyways, Riki was preparing a feast of fried fish fillets, smoked salmon, coleslaw, hush puppies, baked fries and tartar sauce.

"Riki I'm hungry! When is the food going to be ready?" Chrom whined. "I want my fish sticks!"

Chrom was then whacked by a rolling pin held by the legendary heropon.

"Riki say when fishy is ready!" Riki scolded the atheist. "Now go back."

"Okay..." Chrom weepingly replied, whimpering like a puppy as he went back to the other 'meme'bers who sat at the big meme table.

"You know…" Bayonetta mentioned to the 'meme'bers. "I'm feeling a bit…empty…"

"Nah, it's probably hunger getting to you witch." Reyn reassured the secretary.

"Not appetite Reyn…" Bayonetta went on. "But like if someone we knew had just…assumed to be gone but really…"

"I'm pretty sure the Links packed up everything and scrambled back to L.A…" Ike assumed before sipping his lemonade.

"Now that seems too sudden…" Marth said, resting his head down. The prince was in dire need to know on why the Links left and specifically, where did _**he**_ go?

* * *

"L-li-li-link?"

"Yeah Toon?"

"Are you ever…gonna leave the room?"

"Link?"

"Toon, it's best I remain in here…"

"But what about the embryo?"

"She gets her light from the balcony…"

"And me…"

"Well, I'm glad you understand…"

"Can't be em' if I was meant to be myself!"

"Thanks Toon."

* * *

_Now this was short to be quite honest. I think that's what the Recommendation Fanfiction list is for: to fill up all the words I normally would have in a chapter._

_**Toon Link's Misadventures by Starpiplup**_

_**Okay, so it's Toon Link plus Kirby plus Steven Universe plus the HTK equals the mansion is getting ridiculous but in a hilarious way.**_

_**Brawl Kindergarten by XxVanitasAngelxX**_

_**Everyone deserves a good baby/kid AU like the Muppet Babies and stuff. This was one of the first fanfics I read and it still makes me laugh out loud to this day.**_

_Not much works for now but I would love to read some other worthy pics so feel free to PM them to the author!_

_Next time, the mansion and the Memes may be back to normal…but what if…..?_


	9. Chapter 7: Seven Stars (No, Not The RPG)

_Last chapter was super short. However this chapter will let this story have some progress and development. There were distinctive parts that have been written a few months back and now they actually fit in to the story. All in seven parts AKA the author's lucky number besides the number six which pops up everywhere for no damn reason. Enjoy my friends!_

* * *

"SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODY!"

The 'meme'bers chanted out the famous LMFAO and Lil Jon song, despite that everyone around them was exhausted. And why is everyone tired you ask?

Due to Crazy Hand being on Reddit and watching CNN numerous times this year, he was immediately notified by health epidemics happening all over the world. Crazy Hand felt that everyone in the manor deserved to be protected. He wanted everyone to be fully vaccinated from Measles, the CALIFORNIA superbug, the Ebola virus and bigotry.

"Republicans are dangerous." The Hand stated on a formal press release, sent to everyone in the Nintendo manor and to the press media. His statement soon caught on with other video game characters who felt inspired by the Hand's courageous words. Thus the mansion demanded that everyone needed to wake up as early as six a.m. to get their required vaccinations or else they will be banned from the mansion. Although everyone was inspired by the Hand's quirky words and lined up to get their vaccinations, some were not pleased at all

"Ugh!" Princess Peach, the true Republican snarled as she stood in line waiting to receive her vaccines. "What a stupid Hand! Doesn't he know what vaccines do?"

"Princess, your facts were debunked ages ago." Toad complained, pissed off by Peach's ignorance.

"But they make people feel worse!" Princess Peach told to her assistant. "Look at my kingdom for instant. No one suffers from getting such shots." She scoffed, flaunting her hands.

"Uh about that...everyone fucking died." Toad admitted to the frustrated princess who then made a temper tantrum and threw Toad into the doorway of the infirmary.

"NEXT!" A nurse shouted, then seeing Toad who immediately landed on the examination bed. "Oh, you came in. Splendid."

Meanwhile, back in line where our beloved 'meme'bers were standing…

"Oh man!" Donkey Kong said in fear. "I'm so scared…"

"Me too…" Reyn shivered.

"Wait Reyn?" Shulk asked. "Didn't you have to get vaccines when you tried out for the Defense Force?" Shulk noted to his buff friend, reflecting back to their home life on Colony 9.

Reyn was previously a member of the Defense Force that protected the colonies from incoming Mechon invasions. However since the author wants to avoid giving spoilers of Xenoblade Chronicles, let's just say Reyn embarked on a weird adventure with Shulk, Riki, and his other colleagues as they went off like the cast of The Wizard of Oz, searching for Oz except it was some guy called Za- _*author is punched by a nerd who insists that the readers go play Xenoblade or else feel the wrath of GameStop and money.*_

"I do but the needles they used scare me…." Reyn whimpered. "They were like five inches long!"

"Oh Reyn, you're being silly." Shulk teased. "I've gotten my share of needles aside from vaccines…"

"Wait, you don't mean…" Marth gasped hearing what Shulk stated. Monado Boy sighed and admitted his confession.

"Yes, it is true.…"

All of the 'meme'bers gasped loudly.

"I've done…"

The 'meme'bers gasped very louder

"With a friend…"

The 'meme'bers gasped even more louder.

"UH, CAN I GO ON WITHOUT YOU GUYS GASPING LIKE FISH!?" The 'meme'bers kept their mouths shut.

"I've done…Heroin." Shulk admitted. All of the 'meme'bers gasped in horror on what their leader had just admitted.

"Sh-sh-shulk?" Nikki panicked.

"Look. Ever since Cross and his gang moved near the mansion, he's introduced me to much more awesome things!"

"Shulk, I am very disappointed." Bayonetta scolded Shulk. "You are too young to be exposed to illegal substances."

"Yeah." Nikki followed with her bestie secretary friend.

"Alright, I apologize for my ruthless behavior. I was raised by a gypsy 420 man, admit it!" Shulk told to everyone.

"He does have a point!" Dickson admitted, popping up behind his only son.

"Where did you come from?" Ike said in shock, startled by his sudden appearance.

"I heard the term 'heroin' and wanted to get some." Dickson said. "Now where is it?"

"None here!" Riki told to Dickson. "Cross cross and weird friends have the cheese!"

"They moved near the mansion in a new house about a week ago." Falco added.

"Alright! Time to go pay them a visit!" Dickson said, dashing away. "See you Memes later!"

Everyone waved bye to Dickson who was off to get the goods.

"You know, maybe I don't need a vaccine but…" Shulk thought, then ran to catch up to Dickson.

"Dickson! Wait for me!" Shulk yelled, running towards his father figure.

The Memes panicked and went after their crazy leader who went all wacky for the illegal goods.

* * *

"THAT IS IT!"

Frederick slammed the patio door shut and went back to his lounge chair, all while hanging out with his friends i.e. Chrom's Band of Misfits.

"What's up with you?" Gaius asked the stressed knight as he carefully smacked his large butterscotch lollipop. Frederick simply rolled his eyes and folded his arms, reclining on the outdoor lounge chair.

"I can't stand those drug dealers in the mansion anymore!" Frederick admitted. "What criminals they are!"

Hearing the knight's complaint perked Lissa who was reading "Fifty Shades of Grey: the manga", which then made her put down the hideous literature work. She wasn't a fan of the druggies in the mansion at all.

"I know!" Lissa added. "They planted all that cannabis junk in my garden!"

"Heh, figured it be them." Gaius said, licking the lollipop. Frederick then realized what Gaius was consuming and snapped.

"Gaius! You aren't suppose to be having candy!" Frederick harshly reminded the thief. "You're going to raise up your blood sugar!"

"Oh yeah." Donnel mentioned, tuning his electric banjo. "I forgot that you have the sugar foot." And what the country boy means by the term "sugar foot" is that Gaius has type one diabetes.

Gaius scoffed hearing the knight and kept licking the yummy treat.

"How comes you guys don't get on to the druggies for smelling like crack?!" Gaius commented.

"Gaius, your health matters!" Lissa mentioned the diabetic sweet lover. "Besides, those druggies need to get in big trouble!"

"And I have one solution!" Frederick stated. "And it's to form a Dosh group to rid those drug dealers from the manor!"

* * *

Hours later, Frederick was residing in the official meeting room of the mansion. However the knight was not alone. He was accompanied by Mr. Resetti the mole who hates when you Reset your Animal Crossing game, Farting Goddess Palutena and her Abraham loving angel-son Pit, Lana the kawaii weeaboo, and Princess Peach the true Republican.

"Why does the Republican have to be in the group?" Mr. Resetti asked, pointing to Princess Peach who frowned. "I'm a pure Democratic!"

"We have to have equality of the political parties Resetti!" Pit told the mole. "At least that's what Andrew Jackson said…I think!"

"I don't always agree with political views because I'm a goddess and that shit isn't in my domain…" Palutena said. "But we have to stop the other goddess and her clan from using a Schedule I substance disapproved the FDA!"

"Agree!" Lana said, slamming her fist on the table. "Everyday, I have to smell high toxins because of that Cross dick and Viridi! I'm sick of it!"

"There's also the chance of finding the father..." Frederick insisted.

"Uh what?" Princess Peach asked.

"Smashville has recently had a number of pregnant moms who don't have there baby daddies and there is a certain pal of mine who got knocked up…and I'm aiming to find the father and to beat the shit out of him for knocking up a sixteen year old!"

"And why does this relate to the druggies for?" Mr. Resetti asked.

"One of them might be the baby daddy." Frederick finalized.

"Okay. I guess we can find the father too." Pit said. "So it won't turn into the Monica-Clinton scandal."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't get knocked up Pit." Lana told her ex-boyfriend. "Stop reading Wikipedia and get an encyclopedia for once." Pit just made the Okay meme face in reply, debunked for his lack of information on American presidents.

"Isn't Wikipedia a encyclopedia?" Peach wondered.

"It is…but people keep posting dicks!" Lana briefly told the Republican princess.

"Well aside from the baby daddy situation and my son's lack of knowledge, we must get on to arresting the druggies! This meeting is over!" Palutena concluded the meeting. She also blasted out a huge gassy green toot that made the Dosh members run away in disgust.

* * *

Toon Link was free.

By that, it was that he finally decided to leave the bedroom he shared with Wii U! Link, who was ready to leave his, well now her room and face the others who would probably ridicule her for the rest of her life. After all, Crazy Hand's advice lead her to fully realize what she was missing in life. And that was to live her life without giving a shit of what the transphobic peeps think!

"I'm ready to go out." Link declared to her little brother, wearing her blue colored hero attire. Only this time, you could see her A cups.

"Awesome!"

"And now, before I get dressed into something better, I ask for you to scram and get back with your old friends." Link said. "That Hot Topic Krew ruined you guys and you are the only one to help them out."

"Yeah." Toon Link accepted. "They must be feeling lonely and I have to make it up after the shitty things I've done…"

Toon Link reflected back on all of the great memories he had with Ness, Tetra, Lissa, Donnel, Nowi, Vinnie the Villager, Diddy Kong, the Ice Climbers before they died when they went to climb Mount Fuji and Co.'s Nuclear Plant No. 17 Tank, and Lucas who decided to become a fucking goth. A fucking Hot Topic goth. Of all stereotypes!

The Hero of Wind realized what he must do and it was to obviously apologize to his friends by buying Birthday Cake Frappuccinos because they were all selfish bitches anyway. After exiting the bedroom style apartment he shared with his sister, Toon Link went downstairs to the Starbucks kiosk in the mansion and purchased the yummy beverages. He then headed over to the play room on the same floor. He saw his former buddies all watching Steven Universe together. Although they seemed attached to the funny cartoon, Vinnie was able to catch Toon Link, who walked in.

"Hey Toon! Where have you been?" Vinnie asked Toon Link. It was like if nothing changed at all.

"Uh…" Toon Link said. "I brought Fraps for you guys!"

Everyone looked away from the television and looked to Toon and cheered for his random act of kindness. (it was really an apology but… ) They all came towards Toon to receive their free drink and to hug the Hylian hero.

"Toon!" Donnel cheered, southern accent strong. "You're more fantastic than a shotgun wedding ceremony!"

"If only Nana and Popo were here…they would be proud of you Toon!" Tetra said, wiping her tears. "Damn nukes!"

"Even 1,000 year old dragons love iced concoctions!" Nowi squealed. Donnel hugged his future dragon bride in pure joy. And if you don't find their relationship adorable, then why is your mind set in the 1960s. Marriage Equality For All!

"Eee! Eee!" Diddy Kong squealed because he is a chimpanzee and cannot say words nor comprehend your bullshit.

"Too bad Lucas is an emo piece of shit." Lissa bragged to everyone. "He doesn't get any more freebies all because of that black nail polish!" "Okey!" Ness said. Literally, that's all he can fucking say.

The Nintendo Kids all decided to go back and watch Steven Universe while sipping their Frappuccinos and gobbling up Doritos inspired by Peridot, the best gemstone on that show.

"Riki hate Cartoon Network! 90s shows rule!" Riki commented bitterly as he pasted by the Play Room. This made Toon Link snap and toss a bomb towards the Heropon who cried "Wii Wii Wii!" all the way back to the Meme room.

* * *

"How dare Frederick and Donnel join other groups?" Chrom complained, jealous that his Misfit buddies were engaging in other fun activities.

"Because dude..." Sully told him as she focused on looking at her iPhone 6 for texts from Anna the merchant, her one and only bae. "You get to hang with the Memes. The least you could do is allow us to hang with the other Nintendo characters in this crazy household."

Chrom sighed and shook his head.

"Alright...I suppose that will do since of my split time with you guys." Chrom accepted. "But we will have to train twice in the morning..." The exalt of Ylisse declared, to the groans of his Band of Misfits.

* * *

Robin the tactician was a pretty fly guy who loved being sprung by anyone. This included Lyn, Maribelle, Shilda, and Libra, who made him realize that he was gay. Yet he discovered his one and only bae! The lucky beau of his happened to be Henry, the oddest friend of Chrom who was also part of his Band of Misfits. He was also, le gasp, PREGNANT with their first child. If Riki heard about this, he would call the unborn child a Buster Bar and try to baptize the three of them at Dairy Queen. Whatever the Nopon's faith was. Not to mention that this was what Frederick was meaning about the actual father when looking for the druggies in the mansion. Anyways, Robin and Henry were sitting at a table at the Starbucks located in the third floor of the Nintendo mansion alongside Reuben, Robin's twin sister. The twin tacticians were both sipping Frappuccinos as Henry chatted with them, simply because he couldn't really have caffeine because he was pregnant and in the third trimester.

"Cody Simpson is my fave!" Henry admitted, rubbing his huge pregnant belly. "I love him too! I've got like ten posters in my room on the next floor." He exclaimed to Reuben, Robin's twin sister in extreme delight.

"Ha ha and for a minute there, I figure you'd be into Muse or some Emo shit." Reuben told the dark mage. Henry gasped from her statement and shook his head.

"Eww no!" Henry said. "That Hot Topic Krew shit ruined those bands for me."

Robin sighed as he played around with his straw from his iced Americano Frappuccino, watching them engage in girly chatter.

"Yeah, I'm just concerned about Lucina and her sister Morgan..." Reuben sighed, doing the same with her straw from her Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. "I wonder if Chrom will get them back…"

"Who knows?" Robin said, shrugging.

"Besides, I already picked a name for the baby." Henry said to Reuben.

"Oooo, what is it?" Reuben cooed.

"We're going to name the baby after our favorite store: Neiman Marcus!" Henry proudly announced to Reuben. This made the girl clench her coffee drink and squeal.

"Eeeeeee!" Reuben squealed. "This is better than Zayn leaving One Direction!"

Robin sighed witnessing the two chatter on and on about their girly ideals. Oh what this baby will bring to the poor dark mage. And it will not bring blood and abuse like what he loves.

* * *

Wii U! Link walked through the hallway of the fifth floor of the Nintendo mansion in hopes of bumping into someone but to no avail.

"Hey wait…this is my fucking floor!" Wii U! Link realized as she saw the door to her apartment.

She went down a floor and walked towards the play room where she spotted Toon Link who was finally smiling after so long. Guess his weirdo friends broke him out of his former CALIFORNIA shell.

"Link!" Toon Link called to his sister.

"Hey! How did it all go?" Link asked to her little brother.

"They didn't seem to notice I was gone at all! Everything is cool!" Toon Link explained before sipping his Birthday Cake Frappuccino with his buddies coming next to him doing the same with their sugary beverages.

Reyn happened to see them all together and was surprised to find that two Links were still residing in the manor. Without his other 'meme'bers witnessing his polite action, the buff red head came up to them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Keebler elves…" Reyn called out to Toon Link and Wii U! Link.

"Reyn, we've been over this before all of the emo shit happened. We do not make cookies!" Toon Link reminded Reyn.

"And quit stereotyping us as elves! We're Hylian!" Wii U! Link informed Reyn, who chuckled.

"Man, for a minute…" Reyn went on. "I figured it'd be because you look like a chick."

"Duh I am…" Wii U! Link proudly admitted.

All of the Nintendo Kids gasped from the reveal. Reyn gasped loudly and soon bowed, apologizing like an anime character.

"So-so-so-sorry!" Reyn apologized before running away in tears.

Aside that Reyn ran away in fear, the Links also watched Shulk run right past them, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"UH HA HA BEEYATCH WHY YOU MAD?!" Shulk screamed.

"Get your ass back here!" Dickson shouted as he and the rest of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade chased after him.

The mad chase scene left everyone laughing at the funny 'meme'bers and their ridiculous meme hobbies.

* * *

_Yay, the author finally was able to fit all of these excerpts together and it chimed perfectly. There is no fan fictions to recommend this chapter but…Next Chapter!_  
_We're going to be welcoming a new character in this crazy Meme Nintendo world. Stay tuned friends!_


	10. Chapter 8: Surprise! Nintendo Direct!

_A quickly typed present to celebrate the new Nintendo Direct. I humbly apologize about the italicized excerpt at the last part of Chapter 7. That will be in the next chapter unless I wish to type an Easter special but we'll see. Anyway, enjoy!_

"Well, what do you know!"

Dunban caught up with Shulk and Reyn, two guys he had known for a long time. The best buds saw Dunban in pure joy and waved for their "old man" to come over.

"Congrats ol' man!" Reyn commented, hugging his long time caregiver.

"Dunban, I can't believe it!" Shulk cheered. "You really get to be represented in Smash! You're gonna really feel it!"

"Tell me about it!" Dunban told them. "The minute I started helping Shulk out in Smash, I gained a lot of recognition with those Miis."

"They must think of you as their lord and savior." Reyn scoffed. If only Riki the Heropon heard Reyn's comment, he would go on about Jesus Christ and what he did for everyone and that Jehovah's Witnesses should stop knocking at the Nintendo Mansion's front door.

"Those Miis sure do. Up to the point where their cosplays got recognized by the announcer…" Dunban went on.

"Ugh, this sounds familiar…" Shulk noted to Reyn.

Eavesdropping the friendly conversation, Pit the Patriotic 'Merican Angel giggled in excitement because Dunban was about to repeat a familiar song.

"Who then went to discuss it with Nintendo executives who approved of their costumes. Then they made it to the game developers who approved and it ended up on the desk of Masahiro Sakurai who signed it and it became DLC…"

"Oh no." Shulk and Reyn gasped, fearing the musical number that was about to come.

"Yay!" Pit commented, hopping up and down. He came next to Dunban and the two sang along to the instrumental version of School House Rock's "I'm Just A Bill".

**"I'm just DLC. **

**Yeah I'm only DLC. **

**And I'm sitting here at Smash Hill. **

**Well, now I'm waiting for fans **

**To preorder**

** It's going to take forever **

**While I remain as a assist character**

** But I know I'll be released someday**

** And I hope and pray that I will **

**But today I am still unreleased DLC."**

The two patriotic dudes continued singing to their parody, much to the disapproval of Shulk and Reyn.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the mansion, the Hot Topic Krew were in their secret base that happened to be the janitor's closet. Dark Pit sulked in disappointment despite the major announcement that his bae Lucas and their bastard asshole member Mewtwo was back in the Smash tournament.

"Dark Pit, what's up with you?" Lucina asked, focusing on the TV as she tried to beat her sister Morgan at Call of Duty: Merican feat. Dante from Devil May Cry while playing with their Xbox One.

"Beep beep boop bop." Mr. Game &amp; Watch told the future princess as he flipped pancakes from his Suzy Homemaker Stovetop.

"Oh, Shadow…" Lucina said.

"I forgot he was even a member." Morgan added.

Poor Shadow. The Edge was not saying Ow anymore.

"Should we have-a funeral?" Luigi asked as he peeked from reading the latest volume of Kill La Kill.

"Meh." Dark Pit mumbled. "Besides…I have a replacement…"

Dark Pit pointed to the door of their secret base, which swung open. Stepping in was what looked like a beautiful goddess…although she was interpreted to be a slut, at least to Lucina, who slowly approached the newcomer.

"You look familiar…" Lucina whispered.

The newcomer walked closer to the future Exalt and analyzed the closet. Lucina immediately recognized the woman.

"Thar–"

"Uh, who the fuck are you?"

Lucina looked behind to see Cia, y'know the fat chick, come right next to her. As always, she looked fucking pissed. But not like Kirby.

"Who the fuck are you?" The newcomer hissed to Cia.

"I asked you first." Cia snarled.

"I asked you second." The newcomer told the fat chick.

"Oh that?" Mewtwo elaborated to the newcomer. "She's Cia. Duh. Millionaire daughter. Hyrule Warriors. Plus sized model!"

"Oh." Tharja said.

"Okay, who the fuck are you?" Cia snarled. Dark Pit continued to watch their conversation despite making a face palm. His bae Lucas did the same.

"I'm Tharja. I'm new." The newcomer revealed to the fat chick, who then used her dark magic to summon Cia to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

Paint covered all of the outdoor balcony of the Meme room. When Shulk and Reyn both entered the room and walked to the outdoor balcony, the two screeched like little girls.

"MY MEMES!" Shulk screamed.

"Shulk, you didn't even decorate the balcony!" Reyn ensured his blonde British sounding buddy.

"Oh yeah." Shulk said, calming down. "But still, who did this because I'm fixing to show them how they really feel!"

Shulk stomped his feet and got out the Monado, practicing his swings. Reyn, not wanting to withstand the leader's rage, stepped right back into the Meme room. Before he could relax and unwind on the sofa, he noticed an orange colored girl who was refilling what looked like a Nerf gun with colored paint. But what made the girl really pop out aside from her gun was that her hair sort of looked like a squid.

"Uh excuse me?" Reyn said, startling the girl as put the weapon down on the coffee table. "What exactly are you doing with that paint gun?"

"Uh.." The girl made out. "Just refilling…I moved and figured that this place looked too plain so I figured it would need a paint job…"

"Oh that's great." Reyn commented. "Keep it–HEY!"

Reyn picked the squid girl from her shirt, who tried to shimmy out of his grasp.

"HEY!" The Squid Girl yelled. "LET GO OF ME!"

The squid girl continued screaming, making Shulk snap out of his rage and aid whoever was screaming. Meanwhile Dunban and the other Memes entered the Meme room and witnessed what Reyn was doing.

"Reyn!" Shulk shouted. "Let go of that girl!"

"I can't!" Reyn told the leader. "She's the chick who ruined the balcony."

"Wait, we have a balcony?" Nikki asked Bayonetta.

"Well, I could have used it for dancing…" Bayonetta noted.

"Actually…" Dunban said, looking at the whole entire balcony from the glass door. "This doesn't look half bad."

"I love the blue!" Falco noted. "Reminds me of the air!"

"Yeah!" Marth said in joy. "It certainly brings a lot of pride to the room!"

"I forgot that Marth was gay!" Donkey Kong said.

"I love how orange this girl is!" Kirby cheered. "She sort of looks like fruit."

"You better not eat her Kirby!" Little Mac scolded the pink wad of shit. Kirby made the okay meme face and remained silent.

"Well, she has decorated the part of the room that we forgot." Captain Falcon said.

"I think we have no choice but to welcome her." Ike finalized. "After all, I did hear that the Hot Topic Krew got a brand new member…"

"I can't believe they would take Tharja!" Chrom shouted in rage. "She was part of my army and now she is with them! And we were suppose to be with Shin Megami Tensai but noooo!"

"Hot Topic Krew is Satan!" Riki chanted as always.

Shulk couldn't believe the positive reception coming from the 'meme'bers in regards to the orange colored squid girl. She was likely an ally simply because of how she snuck into the Meme room and painted the entire balcony in a rainbow of colors. Not to mention she kicked Reyn in the face multiple times to the point that he got a bloody nose. Now the squid girl was a keeper!

"Reyn!" Shulk demanded to his best friend. "You can put her down."

Reyn gently put the squid girl down and ran to the bathroom to fix his bloody nose. Before closing the door, he threw Yoshi out along with a basket full of yarn.

"STAY OUT OF THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Reyn screamed.

Yoshi scoffed and kept in mind to defeat Reyn first out of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. The green dinosaur left the Meme room with his basket, shaking his head. Shulk looked back to the squid girl, who looked scared after having to deal with Reyn.

"Aaah…" The squid girl whimpered. "Is…is he going to throw me around…"

"No…" Shulk hushed the squid girl. "But he is getting la chancla…"

Hearing la chancla made the 'meme'bers fearful of Elma from Xenoblade X once again. Oh that dreaded flip-flop!

"And a scolding from his "old man". No need to worry young girl." Dunban announced.

"So hey…" Nikki kindly greeted to the squid girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Inklet." The squid girl chimed. "I just moved in recently next door to this room."

"Well, you were a trespasser…" Bayonetta said. "But perhaps we shall allow for you to interfere with the Hot Topic Krew at their base, if you have heard of them."

Hearing about the Hot Topic Krew made Inklet look a bit pissed. Not as pissed as Kirby though.

"The Hot Topic Krew?!" Inklet snarled, then groaned. "Ugh, I hate those goths! They made fun of me the minute I walked into this place."

"Ah, so you share the same disgust?" Dunban added, coming up to her. "Those goths have had the last straw! Reminds me of the Mechonis!"

"Riki sick of terrorist satans! Instead of stupid shit, Riki and Meme friends shall eliminate satans!" Riki vowed, pointing to the ceiling with his biters.

"Riki has a point." Shulk made out to the Memes. "We must stay focused on who the real enemies are in the mansion and that is THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

All of the 'meme'bers agreed with their leader's words including Reyn who was still IN THE BATHROOM. Dunban and Inklet nodded in acceptance of the Meme's words.

"And I must join with you Shulk!" Dunban said. "Besides, what did–" The author would then whisper to Dunban that if were to reveal any spoilers of Xenoblade Chronicles, he would be killed off in the next chapter.

"Me too!" Inklet stated. "I'm sorry for infiltrating your base but perhaps I could be of service!"

"Both of you are perfect no matter your flaws." Shulk told to the two. "Now after three or four chapters of not doing this, we must chant our daily oath!"

"Ready!"

**We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**  
**Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!**  
**Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!**  
**Riki! Heropon specialty!**  
**Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B!**  
**Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!**  
**Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!**  
**Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!**  
**Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!**  
**Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!**  
**Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!**  
**Falco! My specialty is that I prefer the air!**  
**Bayonetta! My specialty is a Let's Dance and a FUCK YOU!**  
**Nikki! My specialty is killing…DICKS!**  
**Dunban! My specialty is a BLOSSOM DANCE!**  
**Inklet! My specialty is painting your grave!**

"Together, we must unite all of the memes, to protect the world!" Shulk said, holding the Monado in similarity to Lion-O from the Thundercats.

"All of us together, in the power of the internet!" The thirteen 'meme'bers/secretaries shouted. They now victoriously posed as the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. Witnessing their new pose was none other than the bisexual archer "fab man" Virion who was walking around the manor with his boyfriend priest Libra.

"Hmm, wasn't Smash recalled as a fighting game?" Libra asked to his bae.

"Yes, it previously was. But we shan't interrupt their engagements!" Virion explained to his bae. "Instead, we shall commit houghmagandy!" The elegant couple walked away in their pure sense of love.

* * *

_The next chapter will follow from the previous last excerpt on the seventh chapter or might possibly be an easter special. Who knows? Anyway, I'm here to recommend two fanfics. _

**_Redefining_****_ Friends By FoxTrot-Fallout_**

**_I have to admit it but I shipped Virion and Libra from Fire Emblem: Awakening the minute I read their supports as I played through the game. I was ultimately surprised to see that there wasn't much fan works regarding this OTP, in which makes me disappointed and am reminded of Frederick and his "No Homo" saying from Chapter 6. Anyways, I was lucky enough to find this awesome gem and it as such a delight to read! _**

**_Pit Forgot Something By n00dl3gal_**

**_If you want to hear the Abraham Loving Angel sing, here's a great read or singalong. _**

_Special thanks to everyone supporting this on tumblr and also for GeneralDarkPit/MerchantAnna/Yoshizilla/PrincessChrom for mentioning the silly memes and their antics in their works. See you next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 9: I'm Really Blazing It!

_Just to let readers/fans know: this fanfiction is intended to be a comedic parody that tackles the typical "canon" Smash fanfiction you expect to read, complete with unnecessary references, breaking the fourth wall, and yes, upsetting butthurt snowflake need fans. Now I have to admit, reading the same bland "canon" fanfiction can get dull once in a while, especially when there are readers who demand for characters in character and that it must pertain to the original source. Thus whenever the Hot Topic Krew was published and I glanced at it (then reading it all in full), I was amazed and astounded with how much the series has gotten away with all of its humor and how delightful it was, making me ignore all of the bland works I've read in this fandom over the years. It really triggered me to hop on the bandwagon of weird and insane works, especially since I wrote/drew fan works prior to the HTK and Tumblr. I really have to thank you guys. Without all of this happening, I could still feel left out in this fandom. Glad to see everyone is having fun writing this however we shall interpret the hilarious HTK and the other weird crews. _

_Aside the huge PSA, I have decided to split the story that I initially drafted into three major parts, which are now chapters considering their length. All of the stories connect and lead to major plot events. These connecting chapter are going to be focusing on celebration, miracles, and consequences. *Cues Celebration by Kool &amp; The Gang, Mewtwo's favorite song.* They will have separate titles to distinguish them by their weird theme, like Panic! At The Disco songs. _

_The first part of this plot tale focuses on the surprise party held for Lucina in celebration of 4/20! Also the Memes previously got two new members in the previous chapter. And a major thanks to author TwentyPoundsOfPlotConvenience for creating the first spinoff of the MMMBrigade!_

**_Chapter 9: I'm Really Blazing It!_**

"Chrom, you do know what day it is?" Virion questioned to the prince aka Exalt of Ylisse who kept stuffing french fries in his mouth. Chrom was hanging out with Virion and Libra, the "Homosexuality Is In" couple, at the Canteen of the Nintendo Mansion, figuring out ways to lure Grima and to destroy him in some way or another which does not involve fish sticks or the font Times New Roman.

"Why it must be a special, spectacular day for you!" Libra said, toasting his diet Sprite.

"Eet Ish?" Chrom asked, fries stuffed in his mouth.

The lovers sighed and had no choice but to tell him the obvious answer that the Exalt, of all people, should know!

"Chrom…" Virion stated. "It's your daughter Lucina's birthday today."

Chrom spat out the potato bits from his mouth and began gagging.

"Oh shit!" Chrom cried. "Today's my precious future baby's birthday!"

Before Chrom could panic, he then realized where his daughter actually was in the mansion. He made a mischievous smile and turned back to face Virion and Libra.

"Look, I know you are troubled right know because of the Hot Topic Atheists…" Libra told to Chrom, not fully understanding the goofy face the Exalt had.

"Ugh, you know the date of birth and are planning something ridiculous with those Memes aren't you?" Virion asked, not surprised by Chrom's ridiculous actions.

"Why yes…" Chrom gleefully stated. "And won't it be a surprise too! I've gotta tell the Brigade." Chrom got up from the plastic chair he was sitting on and ran off.

"I'll catch up with you lovebirds later!" Chrom shouted, waving goodbye. Libra was confused by the excitement of the Exalt who he swore was terrified a minute ago. Listening in to what his spouse said made the war monk more curious as to what Chrom was planning.

"The date of birth…" Libra muttered. "Why is that important Virion?"

"Well…" Virion sighed, putting his arm around Libra's shoulder. "It's a fad that is so overdone…"

* * *

Chrom made his way to the Meme room just in time to see all of the 'meme'bers together, as they were playing Operation.

"You guys! You guys!" Chrom yelled, getting their attention.

"What's up Chrom?" Marth asked.

"Look if this is because of fish sticks…" Bayonetta said, figuring out the Exalt quite easily because of his love with fish sticks.

"Oh no Bayonetta." Chrom said, shaking his head. "It's a plan!"

"Oo, do tell." Inkling said, gobbling up a large bucket of kettle corn which she shared with Little Mac.

"Today is…a fellow HTK member's birthday." Chrom admitted with a sleek smile, gleaming at Marth and Ike, who both knew what day it was. The two blue haired teens made the same sneaky grin, quickly knowing what today was.

"Uh…" Shulk asked, confused by their weird expressions. "What occasion and what is the date?"

"First…" Marth explained. "Today is April 20th."

"Second…" Ike finished. "It's Lucina's birthday."

"So?" Shulk scoffed. "Isn't she with the Hot Topic Krew? What are we–"

"Shulk, it's 4/20 day." Chrom clearly stated to the Meme Leader, so called Lord whatever. "And my plan is to throw her a themed party of sorts…" Chrom was pretty much referring to what else, but cannabis. Shulk's eyes gleamed listening to Chrom's statement as he suddenly became excited to prepare this weedy party.

"Ah yeah! 420!" Shulk said, as he tried to lit the Monado with a match. Reyn, Riki, and Dunban all gasped witnessing what Shulk just said along with what he was doing. Silly Shulk. The Monado isn't a bong.

"Oh, here we go again." Reyn said, shaking his head.

"Oh No! Riki smells trouble!" The Heropon sang, hopping in circles.

"Oh. for the love of God!" Dunban cried out, making a face palm.

Before the other 'meme'bers could say anything else, a large brake sound complete with the sound of shattering glass was heard. The Memes turned to see that their glass door entrance to the Meme room was completely shattered with a white golf cart which landed right on its roof. The person driving the golf cart who landed face down was not injured. Why? Well, that person landed right on to Captain Falcon's Race Car bed. Along with a weird Furby, who looks quite delicious...

"Ta-Ta-Tatsu is not edible!" The Furby, now revealed as the Nopon Tatsu, shouted to the narrator.

The Memes went over to the Race Car bed, immediately knowing who committed this stupid act.

"Cross!" Shulk shouted. "Are you okay?"

In case you haven't bothered to read the first special, Cross is the main character from the upcoming Xenoblade Chronicles X. He mainly lives the 420 turnt drug lifestyle because he comes from the future USA on planet Mira which has legalized almost everything that you can think is illegal.

"That 420 idiot destroyed our entrance to the base!" Chrom shouted. "Now everyone in the mansion will know our hideout!"

"Chrom, the entrance was made of glass." Nikki reminded the Exalt, shaking her finger. "I'm pretty sure everyone has peeked in."

Reyn gasped hearing what the Mii just said.

"You mean everyone saw me swimming with Fruit Loops on the dining table in my underwear?!" Reyn panicked. Everyone looked at him with huge eyes.

"Wait you did that?!" Falco asked Reyn, pointing to him. "Everyone blamed me that day!"

"Okay, how about we fast forward this stupid explanation part and let the readers read about how we decorated the base for the surprise party?" Shulk said, turning to the non existent audience which is intended to be those who read this bizarre work.

* * *

Sure thing Monado Boy. The Memes helped Cross and Tatsu from their awesome, deadly movie stunt and decided to get on with decorating the base. Within a few hours, the entire Meme room was now covered with green streamers, paper weed banners, Hit Blunt Tweets prints, and portraits of Pepe the Frog. The dining room table was covered by multiple colorful bowls filled with druggie snacks like Pepperoni Hot Pockets, Tacos from Taco Bell, Jell-O shots, A Mountain Dew punch bowl, and other junk food. There was also a Grima shaped piñata filled with Hot Tamales and Blunts. Aside from the elaborate decorations, many guests were now inside of the Meme room, engaging in conversations with one another. Several members of the Cute Toot House were also invited, as they had set up a DJ table to blast out Rap songs from the 1990s along with songs of the Great Weed Lord himself, Snoop Dogg.

"Smoke Weed Everyday!" Ness sang aloud, doing the Mashed Potato. "Okey!"

Among that kiddy clan who is not what they seem, the 420 Club was also there, sharing their wisdom of cannabis and bongs to the other smashers with no presence of their enemies, the Dosh group. Also, Yoshi decided to secretly crash the party by riding into the Meme room with his Big Wheel tricycle alongside his friends Diddy Kong and Roy, who rode in with their tricycles.

Everyone kept to their celebrations before Shulk stood up on his Meme throne, the Thinking Chair, and called to everyone through his red kazoo.

"Attention!" Shulk shouted. "I'd like for everyone to be quiet and to hide: the birthday girl is fixing to walk into that broken entrance at any minute!" Shulk then gestured for the Memes to hide underneath the dining table as the other guests hid behind the furniture of the Meme room. And it was quite obvious where Yoshi and his friends hid: IN THE BATHROOM.

Meanwhile, the Hot Topic Krew were walking down the hall, in anticipation of who to beat up next because for their prep-iness but really it was the Krew's lack of knowledge of how people truly act, not just the labels they wear.

Dark Pit and Lucas held hands as always, wearing their matching Slipknot tees, and sipping their Strawberry Kiwi Capri Suns. Mewtwo kept a hold of Wolf by a purple leash as Wolf strutted his walk on four legs. Tharja read her spell book as she chatted with Lucina on who she was going to summon to the Shadow Realm next. Their typical chats continued until Morgan immediately noticed a sour gummy bear, which happened to be on the ground which lead to a trail of the bears' brethren.

"Ooh." Morgan squealed. "A piece of candy!" The young mage picked the gummy bear up from the dirty floor and chewed on it. Lucina spotted her sister gobbling up the candy discovered on the floor.

"Morgan!" Lucina yelled. "Don't gobble up food on the floor. Who knows where it's been?"

Morgan ignored her sister's words and continued following the trail, smacking up whatever gummy bear she found, quoting "Ooh. A piece of candy." Lucina followed her sister, concern of what bacteria she has consumed. The Goths followed along her, not minding their own business. The trail of candy lead Morgan to step right into the Meme room, with the Goths entering inside of the dark room.

"Hmm…" Dark Pit questioned of the room. "Isn't this the old dining room?"

"I think it is." Lucas answered his beloved bae.

Before the Goths were able to get ahold of their phones to use the flashlight app to light up the room, the own room's light lit up. Suddenly everybody popped out from their hiding places and shouted "SURPRISE!".

"Happy Birthday Lucina!" Chrom cheered, then blowing a party horn. The Memes surrounded the princess of Ylisse who was startled by the entire celebration along with all of the drug references. However, rather than feeling like the typical enraged goth chick that she normally was, Lucina instead was pleased by her father's decent act of kindness that did not involve fish sticks.

"Fa-fa-father, thanks!" Lucina said, giving a small smile.

"WOOHOO! RIKI WANTS TO PARTY!"

Everybody cheered and went back to celebrating this bizarre holiday along with the Princess's birthday. Chrom gestured Lucina and Morgan to join in with the Memes who were fixing to hit the Grima shaped piñata.

However for a certain blonde toddler who stayed close to his satan angel boyfriend…

"Ugh!" Lucas complained. "She seems fine for this MLG Weed shit?!"

"Well, her dad is actually being a dad for once." Dark Pit added.

"Beep beep boop." Mr. Game &amp; Watch chirped, translated as "You're just being a bitch because the author forgot it was your birthday too."

Lucas frowned as he watched the rest of his goth pals make their way into the room and celebrate the greatness of 4/20 with the other Nintendo characters. Speaking of which, aren't the Memes suppose to be against the Hot Topic Krew? Meh, we'll let it slide this chapter.

The guests all continued partying well until the sounds of police sirens emerged over the blaring music from the DJ. The Memes recognized the police sirens, including a certain Cross, who dropped his glass bong that shattered onto the wooden floor, mary jane all exposed.

"Oh shit!" Cross screamed. "I'm outta here!"

The guests panicked and ran straight out of the Meme room in fright of the PoPo or worse, the officer in charge, Paul Blart: Mall Cop. The Memes themselves climbed down the vine hanging from their balcony and ran to their second base, an abandoned treehouse. Cross ran straight TO THE BATHROOM and hid with Yoshi and his buds in the bathtub, forgetting Tatsu the nopon who decided to follow the crowd instead.

"Um, this is OUR hiding spot!" Yoshi screeched to the druggie.

"Who gives a shit Yoshi?!" Cross shouted, being the first of the Nintendo characters to tell someone their shitty place out of this whole fan fiction mayhem. "The PoPo is in the mansion!"

Yoshi and his buds screamed hearing that the cops were in the mansion.

"Oh my god!" Roy cried. "My Mom is going to give me La Chancla!"

Diddy Kong and Cross cried in fear, knowing that their punishment was going to be harsh when they head home which will probably be never. Maldito Usted La Chancla!

"Hey!" Yoshi interrupted to his panic, crying amigos. "I know how we can get the fudge out of here!"

"Re-re-really?" Diddy Kong chirped, wiping his tears away.

"Duh!" Yoshi bragged. "I'm what they famously called "Green Barney"! So, I get to have my own special base…at the mall!"

Cross gasped hearing what Yoshi had, along with his awesome deal. Much better than what the Memes offered, he honestly thought.

"Uh, hey." Cross said, coming closer to Yoshi. "I know our differences among the clans may be…awkward…but, I actually prefer your plan of leaving this joint."

Yoshi looked to Cross with a Lenny Face ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Really?" Yoshi curiously asked. "I want to know: have those Memes accomplished anything other than drinking Starbucks, smoking blunts, and typing mass emails to everyone in comic sans?"

Cross shook his head. "Those idiots have wanted to eliminate the Hot Topic Krew since the second chapter of this stupid fan fiction. Have they done anything? Nooo! Even after I helped them out with this awesome party, those Goths didn't even want to fight with them. But then again, these clans at this madhouse are not what they seem. I want to know."

Yoshi and his buds all nodded in unison on Cross's elaborate explanation, astounded that the druggie knows more that the terms 'cannabis' and 'Mary Jane'. They all knew that Cross would be ideal to finding out these other clans and possibly, to aid them to defeat the Hot Topic Krew: once and for all!

"Very interesting Cross." Yoshi commented. "You have definitely told us the truth. Those Memes are just wasting their time. And that's my goals my buds and I have regarding them. We have to disguise ourselves when it comes to their so called meme actions and…TO ELIMINATE THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

Cross nodded, then asked. "Wow. And to think you bozos were just a couple of kids. Those Memes act more like children that you guys anyway. I want in with your clan."

The buds accepted Cross's decision into entering their group.

"Very well then." Yoshi said. "You're in!"

"So…" Roy asked. "Are we heading to the base?"

"Yep!" Yoshi said, turning on the cold faucet of the bathtub. Cold water splashed the four as it flowed from the faucet.

"Wrong faucet!" Diddy Kong reminded Green Barney. Yoshi turned the cold faucet off and turned on the hot faucet, which triggered a trap door that was underneath the four guys who sat in the bathtub, who then fell down altogether.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!" The guys all screamed, before landing their fall in a colorful ball pit where numerous children played in. They quickly recovered and stood to witness themselves land right in what Yoshi called his base.

"Is this your base?" Cross asked. "Looks like a kindergarten better yet the Memes room!"

Yoshi nodded as he climbed out of the ball pit. "It's where I work part-time too! Gymboree! Follow me, I've got a plan today!"

The buds all followed Yoshi as they made their way towards the exit of Gymboree.

"Yoshi!" A brunette woman shouted from the check out counter. "Have you accompanied the kids to play area four?"

"Janet! I'm on my fucking break!" Yoshi told the young adult who then shrugged and went back to flipping through the latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

The buds then left Gymboree and walked to wherever Yoshi was leading them. They happened to pass the food court, walking nearby a popular burger eatery called Bob's Burgers.

"Ugh." A woman by the name of Linda Belcher complained as she overlooked Yoshi and his gang. "It's those dang preschoolers again. Looks like they are going to try and destroy the newly constructed Hot Topic once again."

"Linda, I'm pretty sure those kids are with their parent." Bob Belcher reminded his wife as he continued flipping burgers. "Besides, this makes me wonder if Smash is still for fighting." Bob Belcher then looked to the readers as he were breaking the fourth wall. "And if these other franchises can stop interfering with them. Seriously, this fanfiction needs to be in the crossover section."

Okay, he did break the fourth wall and he does bring a point regarding these fanfictions. Back to Yoshi, he and his kiddy buds came close to Hot Topic. This time, they came with birthday candle sticks, matches, and Gooey Bombs.

"Alright." Yoshi called. "We, the Yoshi &amp; Co. Gang! are prepared to burn down Hot Topic!"

"Yeah!" Roy, Diddy Kong, and Cross shouted.

**"****Now let's introduce ourselves. Yoshi! The Boss!"**

**"****Baby ****Roy**** Da Prince!"**

**"****Diddy Kong, Top Tier!"**

**"****Criss ****Cross**** will make you Jump Jump!"**

The four kids then posed like a gang, with their peace signs and their middle fingers.

"You see?!" Bob Belcher pointed out. "This is why Smash is for fighting! Not this crap!"

We get it Bob. We get it.

* * *

Speaking of which, I wonder what the Memes are doing. Oh of course, this is their fanfiction.

Although the Memes tried to all hide inside the treehouse, unfortunately their gorgeous butts were easily recognized by Master Hand, who was furious not just by their lame, stupid hiding technique but the fact that the Meme room was now called a crime scene considering most of the weed and that it was actually the dining room that was officially tampered with.

"THAT'S IT SHULK AND MEMES!" Master Hand hissed, pointing to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade who hugged each other in pure fear inside of the treehouse. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY BANNED FROM THE NINTENDO MANSION. AWAY WITH YOU ALL!"

Master Hand, being that hand, snapped his fingers which cause the treehouse to be swallowed by a large tornado. The Memes screamed in terror as they were whisked away from the mansion. Watching, the Hot Topic Krew laughed evilly as the Memes were finally banned once and for all. All but Lucina kept gushing about the stupid memes quoting "Good Riddance". Lucina herself however did not laugh nor comment that they were gone. Instead, she felt dead inside. Not goth emotion but rather, she felt sympathy for the clan. Not just because her dad and her ancestors were in it. She felt…bad for what the club she was in has done to the mansion.

_Surely they didn't mean to get in trouble, they just loved being a Brigade because it brought fun to the mansion. I know they haven't kicked our asses but perhaps…they were trying to bring us back… _She thought to herself. _I wonder where they are going to…_

* * *

_OH MY GOLLY! The Memes have been finally attacked, for once. And what this teaches overall: Random Acts of Kindness aren't always sweetly awarded. _

_Okay, regarding this chapter, it does follow the next chapter as to where these Memes are along with their second base thanks to a certain Dry Man. Also, the miracle that was announced two/three chapters back then is finally happening. Henry's having the baby! Until then, see y'all next time!_


	12. Special II – Happy Birthday 'Merica

_Hey everybody! Happy Fourth of July! Hope everyone gets to truly celebrate what it's like to be an American! Inserted many Americanish songs to celebrate the fanfiction and the Meme's somewhat return! And for everyone else, please have a great day! Pride/Fourth of July Celebration is ready to start!_

* * *

**-"Party In The U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus plays-**

It was no ordinary day today.

Rather, it was quite a historical day in terms of celebration.

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP! THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG! YEAAAAH! IT'S A PARTY IN THE U.S.A.!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD PIT WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!"

"Pittoo, don't be rude! You know how much your sibling loves–"

"FOURTH OF JULY!" Pit dazzled, spinning around as he wore a red, white, and blue variation of his toga outfit and an Uncle Sam hat which replaced his traditional gold laurel. With his goddess mother Lady Palutena and his emotional devil spawn twin Dark Pit (or Pittoo), they walked outside to the backyard to help decorate the large yard with dazzling, colorful Fourth of July decor.

Palutena smiled politely at her angel's crazy, fitting outfit while her devil child Dark Pit folded his arms and frowned, wishing he was at Hot Topic instead of this exciting backyard shindig that the Cute Toot House and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade organized to celebrate Fourth of July.

"I wish I wasn't here." Dark Pit murmured to himself in anger, looking down at the fresh cut, green lawn.

"Now Pittoo, you should know that the mall is not open today. It's Fourth of July; a federal holiday celebrated in Amerijapanadaropesiafrica." Palutena informed her gothic angel.

"And you're stuck with us to celebrate our Independence in good ol' America!" Pit joyfully added, bumping the goth angel to continue walking.

The three stopped their walk as they reached the end of the sidewalk and witnessed numerous outdoor tents, bounce houses, water slides, and a stage being set up all in the large backyard of the Nintendo Mansion. A horn honked, making the three turn around to see Shulk and Marth inside of a golf cart driven by Dunban. The cart stopped as they saw Palutena and the angels.

"Hey everyone!" Marth greeted, waving his hand. He wore a white visor, white shorts, brown Sperry sandals, and a navy colored Polo Ralph Lauren shirt while his Meme Senpai Shulk wore an American Apparel American flag tank top, navy colored shorts, and navy colored Nikes. Dunban, not donning his usual attire, wore a red Polo Ralph Lauren shirt, khaki shorts, and white and navy Lacoste sneakers. While Palutena and Pit commented on their awesome American attire, Dark Pit scoffed as he turned his head around, not enjoying their materialistic clothes and prep ideals.

"Ha ha, thanks." Marth thanked. "Do you guys want a lift to your tent? Mario and Sonic are already finished setting the main tent but could use the help on decorations."

"Of course." Palutena politely replied. "Come on angels. We've got some decorating to do!"

"Hai!" Pit chimed, wanting to sound like an anime school boy. Dark Pit, meanwhile, nodded as he climbed towards the back seat alongside his angel brother and mother goddess.

"You guys buckled up?" Dunban asked, looking to the three from his rearview mirror. "Let's get going."

Dunban started the golf cart and began driving down the dirt road to the tents. Pit awed as he saw numerous, colorful Fourth of July decorated outdoor party tents highlighting the evening's activities, foods, and entertainment. He watched as Waluigi settled up an inflatable taco for his food tent, witnessed Ashley and Ricken crafting numerous spells to show later that night, and caught what looked like Wii U! Link hanging up a rainbow flag.

"Whoa, is that Link?!" Shulk asked he caught Marth staring back at the rainbow flag as they drove on.

"It certainly is." Marth said. "Do you think…"

Before the conversation could continue on, Dunban stopped the cart to where two tents were set up, which were the Memes' and the Cute Toot House.

"We're here!" Dunban announced. "Our tents!"

"Dunban, what's on the other end? More tents?" Pit asked he squinted his eyes, seeing more event tents.

"Exactly. Alongside the concert stage, it's for the other vendors. Licensed to be precise." Dunban answered. "That's why the mansion tents are much closer to the entrance. Now get a move on Pit. We've got a lot to decorate!"

Pit thanked Dunban and hopped off of the cart. He headed over to his tent, where Lady Palutena, Mario, and Sonic stood, questioning how to hang up the lighted signs for the inside bar.

"Now Mario, I'm pretty sure this bar area is not allowed. You remembered what happened last year?" Palutena stated to the plumber who eyed his blueprints on his iPad Mini while seeing the side back of the closed tent which was right next to Grima and Kynthia's event tent.

"Of course, Lady Palutena!" Mario said. "But not to worry! I won't be allowing minors AND adults to have any drinks or drugs on the premises tonight."

"So…" Sonic said. "What will the bar serve for if we can't serve simple drinks?"

Mario looked to the hedgehog from the iPad mini.

"Actually, the bar will serve virgin drinks…except for the Merica Jungle Juice of course!" Mario stated, grinning.

Sonic clapped his hands. "I knew it! Guess this won't be plain jane after all!" The two then laughed from the mischievous plan the Italian plumber made. Pit laughed alongside them as well. Palutena shook her head, yet smiled because of their ridiculous actions. Silly humans. She thought to herself as she was glad that they weren't like a certain group…

* * *

**-"American Idiot" by Green Day plays-**

As for Dark Pit, he looked out to see where his own Krew was and wondered where they could hide from this crazy, over the top, ridiculous event. Everyone was engaged in decorating the tents in whatever U.S.A. decoration existed, ignoring the other parts of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. Shouldn't they at least honor the other nations as well? Well, that was obviously a NO smacked right in front of that asked question.

Dark Pit began walking to check where his friends were when suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Ooof." Dark Pit groaned, closing his eyes then yelling. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" Dark Pit then opened his eyes to see who he exactly bumped into. It turned out to be a teenaged girl who looked a bit like Lucina yet had the lightest blue hair he had ever seen. She ended up on the ground yet managed to quickly get up as she fixed her long white skirt and adjusted her navy tank top. Looking at Dark Pit, she quickly apologized but in quite a strange way.

"Ah! ごめんなさい!" She quickly apologized, bowing to Dark Pit who shrugged the small incident off.

"It's fine." Dark Pit said. The girl looked confused.

"なに?" She questioned to the angel. Dark Pit, confused as well, restated the answer.

"It is OK!" Dark Pit ensured the strange girl, giving her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"わかります." She said, then running off before waving. "じゃね!"

Dark Pit watched as she quickly left, as if nothing happened at all.

"Oh man!"

Dark Pit turned around as he watched as a confused white haired teenage boy wandered around the tents. He eyed inside of the tents yet shook his head in a "No" fashion.

"ラナはつもり…" He heard the confused guy mumbled, who immediately caught Dark Pit out of the blue and ran up to him.

_UGH, WHY AM I BEING ASKED?! _Dark Pit complained to himself in his thoughts.

"Excuse me sir." The confused white haired guy asked to the dark goth angel.

"Yeah? What do ya want?" Dark Pit rudely answered.

"I am looking for a friend of mine donning light blue hair and a white skirt." The confused guy told to Dark Pit as he continued gazing at the other tents. "This friend of mine does not speak any English at all! I am hoping she does not trouble anyone here so I'm trying to find her before my friend gets here and throws a fit."

Dark Pit then reflected back to the girl he bumped into. _No way! _

"I saw her. Well, she bumped into me." Dark Pit told the confused guy. "I told her that it was fine and she bowed, and ran–" Dark Pit then pointed towards the other direction. "Straight ahead."

The confused guy then glimpsed to see the girl he was looking for, who waved at some strangers from a weirdly decorated tent. Looking back to Dark Pit, he quickly bowed.

"ありがとう." The guy thanked. "My name's Corrin by the way and thanks! See you!"

Corrin then dashed off, screaming "AZURA!" with Dark Pit gazing in confusion.

"Hey!"

Dark Pit turned around to see none other than–

"Lucas! Thank Satan!" Dark Pit said in relief, running to his boyfriend who held two Firecracker Jr. Popsicles, handing one to his dark angel lover.

"Who was that weird guy you were chatting with?" Lucas asked, licking his 'Merica popsicle.

"Oh, some foreigners." Dark Pit told to Lucas, licking the 'Merica popsicle. "Not sure why they came, but they seem worthy of sorts."

"Oh." Lucas went, then continued. "By the way, we organized a small base in Grima and Kynthia's huge tent for today and tonight. It was just me, Cia, and Luigi there at first but they went off to get the others. Want to head back and wait?"

Dark Pit took another lick of his popsicle and shook his head. "Nah, let's just laze around here and walk. It's not the mall but hey–" Dark Pit then pointed to a rainbow flag hanging above one green colored event tent. "Maybe we can spark the sky up. That flag is like fate."

Lucas smiled and got closer to his dark, edgy lover. "It sure is!"

* * *

**-"Kids In America" by Kim Wilde plays-**

**Friday night and everyone's moving**

**I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down**

**I search for the beat in this dirty town**

**Downtown the young ones are going**

**Downtown the young ones are growing**

**We're the kids in America (Whoa)**

**We're the kids in America (Whoa)**

**Everybody live for the music-go-round **

Shulk, Marth, Riki, and Donkey Kong grooved as they watched Inklet, Kirby, Fox, and Falco singing the lyrics to the hit classic from the 1980s that was terribly remade later on. The main girls of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade–which was Bayonetta, Nikki the Swapnote Mii, and Inklet the Inkling from Splatoon–figured that it would be a fun idea to put out a karaoke machine at the Meme's tent to attract many guests to sing their hearts out to on-goers who were going to wander all over the Fourth of July festival tonight.

And where were Nikki and Bayonetta? Well, rather than watching their fellow members sing horribly, they were helping Captain Falcon, Ike, Dunban and Reyn with decorating the outside of the tent with Pepe the frog memes that resembled American presidents and other red, white, and blue colored decorations. As Bayonetta was hanging the red Solo cup wreath above the tent, she saw a black covered golf cart speeding its way down the dirt path towards the concert stage located at the far end of the venue tents. The speeding black golf cart made the rest of the Memes stop what they were doing and watched as it sped its way past their tent and towards the concert stage. Angered, Dunban grabbed ahold of his black walkie-talkie that was in his pocket and pressed an emergency button.

"Toad calling in! What's up Dunban?" Toad screeched in the walkie talkie.

"Toad, some crazy black golf cart came speeding near the tents and nearly ran over some pedestrians. Please stop it." Dunban hissed, watching the black golf cart then crash right into Yoshi &amp; Co's tent, which resembled, you know, A BATHROOM.

"Guards and Piranha Plants just saw it. They're on the way. Toad out!" Toad concluded to Dunban, who then forcefully instructed the guards to get the vehicle situation taken care of.

As the Memes watched the guards surround the black covered golf cart, Shulk heard from the distance of a very familiar voice, which sounded exactly like–

* * *

**-"Same Love" by Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis plays-**

"OH MY GAWD!"

Time! Link took off his black Ray-Bans as he immediately eyed the rainbow flag hanging from one of the event tents.

"Wow…" Sky! Link said, snapping a picture of the flag on his iPhone 6. "Father is NOT going to be pleased when he comes tonight."

"Is that even allowed?" Seasons! Link asked his older brother Scarf! Link, who ignored his question as he spotted his dream girl Lana who was showing Corrin and Azura from Fire Emblem: Fates around the whole tent festival.

"I thought it was past June already!" Ages! Link commented harshly. "This is the Fourth of July! Not some queer parade."

"I…I…don't think it's that bad. Besides, it's better than the flags we had in the…past." Past! Link slowly admitted, tossing a bad pun from his own game. He was also the Link from Link Between Worlds, who can merge into walls and become a painting. He was also secretly…depressed.

"I assume so." Twilight! Link said, acknowledging his younger brother. "But don't you remember Past?"

"Remember what?" Past! Link asked.

"A few months ago…" Classic! Link reminisced. "When we decided to dishonor one of us…"

Past! Link reflected from what his brother said and immediately, everything came back.

_**"You should be ashamed–"**_

_**"L-l-look! I can explain…"**_

_**"Dad is going to kill you–"**_

_**"This is what counseling prevented…"**_

_**"Please…don't be like father…."**_

_**"I'm sorry…we have no choice…"**_

_**"AGHHHHHHHHHHH-"**_

The argument, the punishment, the pain, screaming…it all happened a long time ago. Past! Link watched as he saw Time, Twilight, Scarf, and Sky beating up his other brother whom didn't mean to do anything bad but rather, he acted as himself. After the dreadful, cruel beatings of his other brother-rather his sister, the next week involved the numerous brothers packing their possessions and moving back to California without saying goodbye to anyone nor the Hands. They even encouraged Zelda to come along, who at first refused yet joined in order to not face any drama with her former confused lover.

Ever since that day, Past realized the harsh reality of his siblings who weren't as friendly or loving as they seemed. His smile vanished as he moved back into his father's ancient, conservative manor and watched as his siblings secretly trashed talk his sister and their other brother, who stayed behind at the Nintendo Mansion. Past remembered his other brother, who was the youngest out of all of them and was always kind to everyone. He often ignored that brother who asked for his help and was annoyed by him overall for being so sweet and young. Now, he feels regret from all that he has done. He wished to apologized but often felt that they would hate him. Oh, where were they…

* * *

**-"Same Love" by Macklemore &amp; Ryan Lewis continues playing-**

"Hey Link."

"Hmm…"

Wii U! Link looked to her younger brother Toon Link who suddenly looked at her. She climbed down the metal ladder as she had finished putting up the rainbow colored flower streamers above the entrance of the green colored event tent. Hanging several feet above them was a rainbow flag which moved by the wind's soft pattern.

"Link." Toon said again, broom in hand.

"Oh, what is it Toon?" Link asked.

"I have to ask, but what made you want to become a woman?" Toon quietly asked his sister.

He also kept eyeing the others – whether or not if Tetra, his girlfriend or his grandmother, or his youngest sister Aryll were eavesdropping the conversation. Possibly, the girls who were currently decorating the tent obviously knew since Link began to progressively changed to look like a woman. Along with the fact that she has enjoyed living together with them, Grandfather Smith, brother Toon Link, and their uncle–added that all of them were Left–Wing liberalists who accepted almost everyone and disapproved of their family from CALIFORNIA. Link looked around at the front of the tent and ushered her brother to come inside the tent and sweep, promising him that she will explain why. Toon restated the question to her as she nodded.

"Well Toon, I can definitely admit it but…growing up in California wasn't always about celebrities, pop culture, Grade A restaurants, and diversities everywhere. Rather, where I –-well, where we– grew up, our suburb neighborhood kept everyone confined to a pattern lifestyle. Upper middle to upper class, working couples got married and resided in those types of neighborhoods, aimed with the dream given by their parents–"

"Shoot! Link, your father took that dream seriously." Grandfather Smith interrupted, concluding his work at his wood and metal creations. "He went to college, met your deceased mother, yet he forgot his true family instincts and soon became corrupt from work, neighbors, just about any conservative who grew up confined and corrupted. He has kept you and your brothers chained to his demands and dreams that he forced you into."

Link nodded and looked to Toon once again. "Well, grandpa said it exactly right! Dad was strict. Anyways, let me continue. Okay, Mom and Dad got married and five years together, a baby popped out. First was Sky, then Time, then Twilight, then Scarf, then Me, then Classic, Past, the Twins, Mask, and accidentally, you and later, Aryll which they handed over to grandma during the 2008 housing crisis and because…"

"Mom loved boys more than girls…" Aryll sadly admitted, looking down. Tetra came to her side and hugged her tightly, telling her that she was stronger than her own mother. Link softly nodded and continued on.

"We were all born and although they loved each of us, they forced us into whatever they preferred. We had no ideals, if I can remember, of our own. It wasn't until one day, that I figured out who I was."

"Link, are you going into a flashback sequence, talkie majigy like that fourth chapter of the MemeMemeMeme–"

"Yes Toon!"

_**I remember being home from kindergarten as I was sick with a fever and being alone, amongst the help that could not speak English, I wandered all around the house until I got into Mom and Dad's bedroom. I was dazed by my Mom's closet which was massive and shiny and well, better than what Dad had. I tried on everything and loved it and deep inside of me, I loved myself better because of that. After that day, I kept it my ultimate secret and any chance that I would get, whether it was right after school or when mom and dad were out, I would hide in her closet and dazzle myself with what she bought and wore. Sometimes, I even painted my nails while I was in there. In there, I truly felt like myself. Until one day…when I was in seventh grade, I continued getting in the closet and one day, dressed myself very elegantly in a wine colored gown, black heels, silver Tiffany diamond encrusted jewelry, and a huge cherry colored Hermés bag. As I strutted, little did I know that–**_

_**"LINK!"**_

_**I turned around and with huge eyes, I saw my father who did not look happy AT ALL. He grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me away from the closet. In his small sitting room, he laid me down and spanked me super hard to the point where my face was covered in tears, smearing the makeup I finally perfected. Mother witnessed him doing this to me as he came in and tried to stop him, but couldn't. Rather, she was forced to watch with a face of bitterness. After that day, she promised me that she would help me become more prettier in secrecy but that promise never came to see the light. Mother ended up having Aryll and in a deep depression from father, she gave Aryll to grandma and came to live in Smashville to make something of herself in that town. She didn't like the pressure dad had given her, she told me as I secretly called her from time to time. I told her I didn't like father pressuring me either. After that eventful day of witnessing me in the closet, father forced me into numerous sport and acting clubs, where I was easily picked on since your older brothers attended them and that Dad mentioned that day to them in full, to pick on me, to "toughen me up". Ironically, the acting and athletic coaches I had preferred me over my siblings for my skills and I became somewhat of a leader to them and to you, sadly. Luckily enough, mother even allowed for me to fly out during the weekends to come here and to see her, and later it ended up just being Grandma and Aryll. There, I remember walking from the apartment complex to the park, acting all strong from such clubs and meeting–**_

**_"Hey, cool bracelets!"_**

**_"Uh, thanks!"_**

**_"No prob. Hey, you look sort of familiar…your name couldn't be…"_**

**_"Link."_**

**_"What? No way! I've seen your siblings or relatives or whatever at the place I live at."_**

**_"Well, it's a bit hard to ex-"_**

**_"Come on! Let me take you over there! By the way, my name is Pit!"_**

**_"Link or rather, Wii U! Link. Coach Miyamoto and Aonuma refer to me as that."_**

**_"You know, you seem rather nice…"_**

**_And that was when I felt accepted by the Smash mansion. Easily, the Hands allowed me to live there and I finally moved away from California. I felt alive being in the Smash-well, Nintendo mansion because of all of my close friends that I worked with all the time. Or so I thought. One day, an acting agent and coach Miyamoto came up to me and told me that I was going to be a "star" on my own television show…on Netflix. So I ended up being flown to Hollywood and Smashville I don't know how many times just to act, because that is what actors do. By that status, the friends that I had previously made simply turned into enemies. Mario ignored my texts, Zelda quit calling me, Chrom badmouthed me to his team, Pit couldn't look at me at all!_**

_**Father hated me even more because of that and being the only one residing in Smashville, New York, he forced the Hands to accept my brothers, where he then instructed me to be the leader for you guys all while maintaining my Hollywood status. And that was when everyone in the mansion was hypnotized to become a follower of mine.**_

_**Outside, I saw it as my only source of dominance against my old friends but deep down inside, I kept questioning myself if this was who I really was.**_

_**Finally, I lost it and decided that it was time to be who I really was.**_

_**Obviously, being myself would lead me into a lot of trouble.**_

Link sighed, finishing the flashback.

"And that is where I am at today in my life." Link told her brother and to her immediate family, in which they had tears coming down their eyes. "I'm alone now. All I have is you guys until you give up and leave me. Thanks."

Toon Link latched onto his older sibling and hugged her tightly, looking up to her with tears rolling down his face.

"Link, I will never leave you. Ever." Toon sobbed to his sibling, who hushed him and hugged him, secretly crying as well.

Witnessing the family love between the two brothers was none other than–

"Past!"

"Past! Come on!"

"Uh, okay!"

Past! Link slowly walked to his siblings, but kept looking back to his actual family.

"I will be back. I promise."

* * *

**\- "American Oxygen" by Rihanna plays-**

"HOT DOG! WHAT IS THAT?!"

Toadette stepped back, pointing to what looked like a giant piece of cherry pie with whipped cream on top. She shivered, fearing if the huge sweet was like those big giants from Attack On Titan. Her loud reaction caused the other clubs to run on over and witness the pie floating in the sky. The huge confection reminded Shulk of that one episode of Oswald that involved a large mutated banana that the silly octopus grew in his small garden. Also that episode which involved him baking a large birthday cake that unfortunately drowned in the lake. Palutena came behind Toadette to calm her down.

"It's alright Toadette! It's just an inflatable confection Cooking Mama set up at her stand!" Palutena ensured Toadette, who took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well, thank goodness!" Toadette sighed. "Speaking of which, pie sounds yummy!"

"Hey, maybe Cooking Mama is cooking something at her stand!" Donkey Kong stated, dreaming about eating anything that involves a banana. "Let's go!"

Donkey Kong, Toadette, Inklet, Nikki, Mario, and Ness dashed away from their tents to go see what they can eat.

"You guys!" Shulk shouted in worry. "We need help hanging the troll face sign…ah, who am I kidding?"

"Hey, you've got Reyn!" Reyn told to his best friend.

"Oh yeah, can you lift me up then?" Shulk asked, and receiving the answer as he finally put the Troll Face sign on the finished decorated tent.

"Bravo! The Meme tent is complete!" Bayonetta said, clapping her hands elegantly, being the proud professional woman who enjoyed helping the Memes out for some strange reason.

"Alright!" Dunban cheered. "Now we can relax and wait for the evening to immediately pop up in the next part of this fanfiction."

* * *

**-"America" by Simon and Garfunkel plays-**

Indeed Dunban, it certainly is the evening!

Amongst the dark night sky were numerous bright lights caving the way for entering the numerous party venue tents and enjoying whatever festivities held inside. As guests continued on with their games and food, a major announcement was stated through the large intercoms hanging by different posts.

"Hi everyone!" A familiar cheery cute voice sparked. "In just a few minutes, we are going to be launching fireworks for all to see. It will be started off by none other than the Squid Sis– oh, what is this? Oh my! Actually, we just received a announcement that the Squid Sisters will not be able to be here tonight. Earlier, they were arrested along with four other men due to the possession of cannabis and various other drugs not allowed on the premises. Oh…but we do apologize for announcing this incident just right now! Luckily, we have another famous guest who was able to make it tonight! Everyone, please come to the concert stage…to welcome Mr. Dry Bowser!"

Regardless of no Squid Sisters, everyone still cheered and went on to the stage.

"Wow." Anna the Merchant said from her stand. "Didn't think that new group would end up like Lil Wayne, which I love!"

"A bad influence I might say." Virion scoffed. "Those Squid Sisters have some nerve doing drugs here! I will not let my daughter listen to them ever."

Libra sighed hearing his lover's concern as he bounced the baby girl on his one leg. Guess that father aspect finally hit him today.

Meanwhile, at the MemeMemeMeme Brigade's stand…

"WHAT?!" Inklet shouted in concern. "THEY ARRESTED CALLIE AND MARIE?!"

"Yep." Dunban told the Inkling, as he poshly sipped 'Merican Jungle Juice from a tea cup. "Don't you remember that crazy golf cart that was speeding this afternoon?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think–"

"Cross had some damn nerve driving that golf cart with those squids after taking some molly." Elma interrupted. "He pleaded his other colleagues to join him too. Now, they're stuck behind one huge cell with a $10,000 bail."

"Are we going to break them out?" Nikki asked to Elma.

"Actually, I contacted Vandham and he's coming to pick me up. I'm going to knock the sense out of those teens with this." Elma stated, then showing everyone in the tent a pair of American flag decorated flip flops. After seeing the special chanclas, Shulk swore he heard the Squid Sisters and Cross screaming in agony from the possible punishment they were going to get.

"But wait Elma!" Marth said. "Aren't you going to watch the fireworks? They're just about to launch."

"I wish, but duty calls Prince Marth." Elma told the prince before waving goodbye and walking off.

"Attention everyone! Dry Bowser speaking from the stage! Starting now, we'll get to see the spectacle of bright colored fireworks! Happy Fourth of July!"

* * *

**-"Firework" by Katy Perry plays-**

Hearing Dry Bowser speak made everyone rush outside to a vast field to witness the launch of various fireworks. Everyone starred straight at the sky, close to their loved ones and friends.

Dark Pit held hands with Lucas, who cuddled right next to him.

Cia, showing her somewhat affection to Robin, handed him a candy apple she planned on taking a bite out of.

Grima, ignoring his newspaper for once, playfully threw poppers at his wife Kynthia who did the same back for him, playfully tossing the fun poppers.

Lana, Corrin, and Azura took selfies among sparklers and the fireworks that lit up the sky.

Mewtwo the asshole Pokémon blissfully dreamed of Sakurai being right next to him.

Palutena stood next to her charming angel son Pit, who shouted "U.S.A. U.S.A. U.S.A!"

Mario and Peach held hands, watching the fireworks and reminiscing on where they first met: in a castle. Toad and Toadette kissed. Luigi and Daisy, well, they were getting busy.

Donkey Kong and Candy Kong drank banana cocktails as they pointed to the cool fireworks.

Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Krystal cheered as they raised their sparklers to the sky. Slippy Toad did the same but with a bottle of Bud Light.

Lucina and Morgan, alongside their fishstick loving father Chrom, smiled at the sky and dreamed that this day could go on forever.

Little Mac and Samus, for the first time, finally confessed their love to one another.

Shulk, Fiora, Sharla, Reyn, Melia, Dunban, and a scared heropon known as Riki "oohed" and "aahhed" at the fireworks, wishing that one day, Bionis would be able to celebrate such a fun event.

Link, Toon Link, and their fellow family members enjoyed the fireworks along with the sparklers they held onto. Aryll and Link chased each other with the sparklers and used them as wands. For Toon Link, he and his love Tetra spelled out their names and their love all while taking pictures. Secretly, Past! Link snuck away from his disobedient family and joined them, tearing up and smiling with a sparkler in hand.

Marth grinned, seeing everyone together for once at this crazy Fourth of July event. He was glad.

"Twas a good day! Thanks Naga."

* * *

_And what a fun comeback was this to type! I stayed up til four in the morning just to proofread and ensure that this was ready to post up. Thank you guys so much for the support from this fanfic and for allowing me to get rid of my writer's block that I've had since finals!_


	13. Chapter 10: The Brigade & A Baby

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is intended to be a comedic parody that tackles the typical "canon" Smash fanfiction you expect to read, complete with unnecessary references, breaking the fourth wall, and yes, upsetting butthurt snowflake needy fans.

Well, I finally finished this chapter after a long hiatus involving writers' and to that author who wrote Chrom &amp; The Fishsticks, you are fantastic and wonderful oh my god! Also Meme Overload Author too! Hooray! Henry is finally having his baby!

Happy reading!

Chapter 10: The Brigade Goes To The Hospital

-"Mii Homes - Dinner" from Tomodachi Life begins playing-

It was almost about time for the sun to set down and for the Majora Moon to rise in the night sky, signifying to everyone that it was finally evening. All of the folks living in the Nintendo mansion were now back in their apartments fixing dinner and relaxing from today's activities. You know, this mansion is starting to sound like the entire premise of Tomodachi Life.

Aside from that quick thought, we look into what Robin and Henry are doing at their place. Henry's pregnant belly is already at the point of bursting; meaning that it was about time for the baby to be born. The happy couple were having dinner with several members of Chrom's Band of Misfits. As everyone conversed and consumed grilled chicken, Henry kept silent, rubbing his huge belly. Robin looked to Henry as he sipped his glass of red wine. Noticing his partner's current struggle, he placed his glass down and spoke to him with concern.

"Is it time?"

"Ugh...ye-ye-yeah!" Henry said, hands on his belly. He began his breathing and with aid from Robin, got up from the dining chair and made it towards the front door.

"I, the fab man, will call the hospital!" Virion said, dialing the number to the hospital on his gold Apple Watch.

"I will help with the luggage!" Gregor volunteered, heading to the couple's bedroom and grabbing ahold of a Louis Vuitton Keepall Bandoulière 55, running to the front door.

"Hey Panne." Ricken asked the furry taguel woman. "Are we still going to have dessert?"

"We'll have to bring the banana pudding with us." Panne told to the magician preteen. "The baby is coming!"

"Alright!" Ricken cheered, carrying the large bowl of banana pudding and sampling it with the serving spoon as he walked out with Panne towards the front door.

"Hey bae…" Libra told Virion who finished calling the hospital.

"Sí mi amor?" Virion replied. Why is it that some Nintendo folk know Spanish? The narrator is then slapped with la chancla from Elma.

"Let's not have kids…" Libra told him.

"Sí, the fab man will use contraceptive….with flavor!" Virion went on, with Libra making a facepalm.

"Yo queer lovebirds!" Panne shouted outside of the front door. "Are you coming or what?!"

-"Buy Somethin' Will Ya?" from Earthbound/MOTHER 2 begins playing-

As the Misfits head to the hospital, how about we actually visit the main characters of this fanfiction for once?

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade were at their new base slash home - The Mad Monster Mansion, which was conveniently a few miles away from the Nintendo Mansion. The reason why the Memes decided to get a new home was because one: there were getting to be too many memebers (But the author shouts: I'm Not Done Yet!…with adding 'meme'bers.) and two: Master Hand kicked them all out because of the 420 party they held in the previous chapter and for destroying the former dining room. So the Memes were whisked away by a tornado and moved to their new lovely home which was given to them by Dry Bowser - Vice President and amiigo to the Cute Toot House.

Anyways, the Memes were all residing in the great room of the spacious spooky mansion, engaging in their own fun. Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, and Chrom were busy playing their favorite board game: Mouse Trap. Ah, what an awesome yet difficult game! Captain Falcon was busy typing down on his MacBook Air upcoming plans for his Captain Book Club meeting with many fictional Captains. Falco Lombardi, meanwhile, was being his true inner bird self by chirping to "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift. Kirby, Riki, and Inklet the Inkling were busy watching cartoons on the 1970s television–vinyl player cabinet. Little Mac, Ike, and Donkey Kong were playfully beating each other up with Socker Boppers. Marth, Nikki, and Bayonetta were witnessing the playful activities the Memes commenced in the great room from the kitchen island as the two memes prepared snacks while Bayonetta watched over like the mother hen she was to the fellow memes. It was like if she was in a polygamy marriage with numerous male spouses along with their kids. Except it was a close friendship because polygamy is illegal in America.

Before Shulk could figure out his next move in Mouse Trap, he heard the doorbell ring which played a beautiful ding dong version of I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65. Inklet looked up and her face lit up in pure joy.

"Oh my gosh!" Inklet cried in happiness. "My friends!"

"Wait. You have friends?" Reyn asked in shock.

"Reyn, don't be rude!" Shulk snapped to his buffed friend. Reyn was still not feeling it when it came to Inklet becoming a member. He just kept making the Sad Pepe face because of her. I guess you can say he is…not feeling–

"OI, STOP SAYING THAT MEME NARRATOR!" Reyn screamed in angry anime tears.

Inklet went over to the front door and opened it. Standing there was none other than the kids from Chrom's Band of Misfits: Lissa, Nowi, and Donnel and surprisingly Ness, Vinnie, and new member Toon Link from the Cute Toot House.

"Hey Inkling!" Lissa and Nowi squealed.

"Hiiii~!" Vinnie and Toon Link chirped.

"Haaiiii~!" Kirby squealed.

Then, Inkling made the longest "Hi" you ever heard. The Memes became startled and covered their ears.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!~"

Her friends followed along, even Ness went along, greeting, "Okeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy~"

"Enough!" Shulk cried, with bishouen anime tears going down his cheek.

They finally finished their five minute greeting and ran upstairs to play. Relived, the Memes uncovered their ears and resumed their normal activities. That is, until the doorbell rang again.

"OH FOR GOD SAKES!" Dunban screamed, making the Desk Flip Meme face as he flipped the coffee table with the board game and its game pieces rolling away. "WHY CAN'T WE BE ALONE FOR ONCE?!"

"Dunban!" Bayonetta shouted, shaking her head. "Don't lose it just yet. This chapter has barely even started and everyone is already falling apart."

"We shouldn't have the feels yet." Chrom ensured to the raging war veteran. "Not this chapter of course."

"Whoever's knocking is probably going to start the main idea and plot of this chapter anyway." Shulk stated, breaking the fourth wall as always. He opened the front door and let the guest come inside, which happened to be Sully.

-"Enjoy Your Stay" from Earthbound/MOTHER 2 begins playing-

"Sully?" Chrom said, coming up to her. "You're all sweaty…that does not sound good."

"You think?" Sully said, panting.

Nikki the Swapnote Mii came to the lesbian Cavalier and assisted her to sit down on the sofa in the great room. Meanwhile, the kids came back downstairs in search of food to eat because that's what kids do. EAT!

"What's with the intense exercise?" Bayonetta asked. "I know everyone wants my butt but it seems you all overwork when it comes to getting it." She elaborated as she was the sexy model everyone at Nintendo wanted. Also because she was the sexy Bayonetta from Bayonetta 2.

"It's not that, but your ass is lovely by the way, but–" Sully quickly made out as she continued her panting.

"But what?" Chrom asked.

"Henry the Fangirl is having the baby." She spat out, then lying back on the sofa and passing out from being exhausted due to running over to the far mansion.

All of the Memes gasped hearing the joyous news. The kids cheered upon hearing it and were excited to see a new kid in the mansion. Well except for Crazy Hand, who didn't want more mouths to feed but desperately wanted the Memes to come back.

"Ah Chrom! Can I come? Can I? Can I?" Lissa pleaded her older brother, hopping in pure joy.

"I wanna go!" Nowi begged. Despite looking like a child, did I mention that she is like American Dragon: Jake Long considering that she can transform into a manakete.

"Now girls..." Chrom calmed the two down. "You kids are young and I'm pretty sure the nurses will kick you out because they think you're "sick". Not to mention the waiting room is going to be like an anime convention or a Mexican family reunion with all our friends." The narrator would then hit Chrom on the head with a frying pan because of his bad stereotypical line. Chrom, you know better than to be racist.

"Oh come on!" Nowi stomped. "It's not fair! I'm a thousand years old! Do you know how long it took me to get my driver's license?"

"But Nowi, you physically look like a nine year old kid." Chrom told the manakete.

"I blame Japan!" Nowi blamed, raging at the character designer of Fire Emblem Awakening and If.

"Chrom, we don't have anyone to watch the kids!" Shulk told the fishstick loving Exalt. "Who can we get at the last minute?"

"Yes, we can't leave the younguns' all alone in our new house." Ike told the other men. "Who can take care of them?"

"Riki don't want to babysit or watch miracle of birth." Riki whined. "Riki watch birth fourteen times already!" The Heropon noted as he is forty and actually has a family back on Bionis. I am not fucking kidding. Read the Xenoblade Wiki. Better yet, Super Mario Wiki, that's a great source.

"I can babysit!" Kirby offered.

"Kirby, you look like a squeaky toy and Riki, you look like a Furby. Babies love that toy shit." Shulk commented to the 'meme'bers. "You are going to be with the kids because of that. Also, Donkey Kong is a fire hazard. What happens if the child were to burn in to flames because of his warm, luscious fur?"

The two nodded and agreed to stay but not babysit. Meanwhile, the Expand Dong looked down in sadness.

"Well, we still need someone to sit for them." Dunban continued.

"Wait! I know!" Captain Falcon said, getting out his iPhone 6. He dialed a number that picked up. At the same time, Little Mac answered his ringing Samsung Galaxy 6.

"Hey Mac!" Captain Falcon greeted.

"Oh Captain, what's up?" Little Mac answered.

"Listen. I have a huge favor."

"Really, what is it?"

"Okay, so the MemeMemeMeme Brigade have to go to the hospital to see Henry because he's having his first baby and at the same time, we were suppose to babysit for the kids so..."

"Oh really? I'm stuck with the same- Captain Falcon!"

"Oh what?"

"I'm part of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade!"

"Oh sorry! I forgot!" Captain Falcon apologized, spotting Little Mac right next to him, who hanged up as the Captain gleamed at the floor in disappointment.

"So it's settled then!" Shulk announced, witnessing the awkward phone conversation. "Little Mac can babysit."

"Do I have a say in this?" Little Mac groaned.

"You can bring Samus." Shulk told the teen boxer whose heart started going DOKI DOKI and has hearts in the pupils of his eyes. Little Mac has a huge crush on the beautiful bounty hunter who loved fights (but not that shitty Mayweather and PacMan fight, that fight was the premise of Barney &amp; Friends and it had hugging not true fighting) and hated Gorillaz. This opportunity would allow him to reach the forbidden A or S Support.

"Awesome!" Little Mac cheered as he remained lovestruck. "And I'm gonna order pizza!"

The kids cheered because of pizza and that their One True Pairing was babysitting for them. The Memes said goodbye to them and hopped into their Range Rover, driving to the hospital. On the way, they played the TROLOLO song and sang along to it, with Shulk being the loudest as he was a tenor in terms of singing.

-"Mii Channel" from Nintendo Wii begins playing-

As soon as the Memes walked inside of the hospital, they witnessed the expecting couple, Robin and Henry, arguing with a nearby nurse. The Memes followed along with them and met up with accompanying visitors who came to watch the miracle of birth which happened to be Chrom's Band of Misfits minus the kids and lookalike kids and several characters from other RPGs.

"Wa-wa-wait! Dr. Mario promised the bloody death experience in th-th-the hot spring room!" Henry told to the nurse who was busy jotting down notes of Henry's current conditions.

"Back in my days, you kept at work in a factory and kept going!" Gregor elaborated to the nurse of his childhood in Soviet Russia.

"Ah yes." The nurse mentioned. "The Manufacturing Room." The nurse would then push open two large doors and allowed for everyone to view The Manufacturing Room, which had pregnant, full term woman furiously working on assembled amiibo figurines.

"Uh...how about something a bit more cleaner?" Robin suggested. "And safer?"

"Robin!" Henry interrupted. "That doesn't sound fun! It sounds like church!"

"Well…we do have the Everlasting room…" The nurse suggested as she walked to another room, with the others following, and opening a room to a door with bright glowing light.

"He's having a baby! Not Naga of sorts!" Chrom argued. Before he decided to make a scene, an elevator opened nearby with a very familiar doctor walking out. This doctor however was not like you'd expect him to be. He was known as Dr. Kawashima, famous for his medical research amongst feels and a brain's actual age. Kawashima-sensei floated over to the expectant father and his bae.

"Oh…you must be the tactician and the dark mage. Now you guys weren't suppose to be here until next week." Dr. Kawashima made out, then noticing the Band of Misfits, the Memes, and the RPG gang. "And you invited the whole party!"

"And you heard that from me…" The man with the buckets interrupted, coming right up to Dr. Kawashima. "Lolly Poopdeck."

"Okay. Who the fuck is this guy?" Cross shouted to everyone. By the way, he is that druggie guy who lives near the Smash Mansion and is going to be in the upcoming Xenoblade Chronicles X game. Also, he got recruited by Yoshi to join his kiddy Juicy Juice gang which the Memes haven't figured out quite yet.

"Beats me." Cloud Strife shrugging.

"I excuse for the interruption but I must get on with this…" Dr. Kawashima apologized. He asked for Robin and Henry to come with him, gesturing to the others to go wait in the waiting room. Secretly, Shulk and some of his fellow 'Meme'bers spied on their conversation regarding the soon to be born child. Dr. Kawashima briefly analyzed Henry and spoke to Robin about his birthing methods.

"Considering that Henry is male and has a…you know…It looks like he will have to have..." Dr. Kawashima the Brain Age dude continued. "Mmmm….surgery."

Henry cheered and began clapping. Robin looked to Kawashima-sensai in shock.

"Sensei!" Robin shamed. "Have you no manners? Quit talking like that barber from Flapjack and be mature!" Henry then frowned from the tactician's adult statement.

"What? I love Flapjack!" Henry stated. "Fuck you Robin."

"Yeah. fuck you Robin." Shulk followed with his fellow 'meme'bers, crossing their arms with frowns on their faces. Oh how the Memes adored and cherished Cartoon Network like it was Yeezus. Much like the Bear in the Big Blue House, they loved cartoons. Falco even wanted Uncle Grandpa to join the Brigade but the executives would force their stories to be in the crossover section and the author did not like that one bit. Robin scowled to the Memes, irritated from their unnecessary eavesdrop.

"Hey!" Robin shouted. "Stop overhearing us and head back to the room!"

The Memes all made the Okay Meme face and headed back to the waiting room.

-"Trap Queen" by Fetty Wap begins playing-

Like Chrom previously said before, his Band of Misfits and Marth &amp; Ike's squads took up almost half of the waiting room making the place feel like an anime convention. Not to mention they also invited the Xenoblade X crew, Isaac from Golden Sun, Cloud Strife, Sora, and the men of Final Fantasy XV which was Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, and Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prince of Lucis. Everyone was there chatting while sipping Elixir and Bud Light that was brought in the Yeti cooler Cross secretly brought in.

"I praise the druggie for bringing the goods." Noctis said, opening a can of Bud Light.

"Sire!" Ignis shouted, taking the can out of his hand. "Your father said no alcohol!"

"Oh come on!" Noctis argued, crossing his arms. "It's a celebration!"

"Ha ha. Don't you remember that crazy party Chrom's future kids threw months back?" Prompto giggled, reflecting back.

Oh yes, there was a crazy party. It was to celebrate E3 2014 and it went wild. Morgan and Lucina threw the party in secrecy for all of the video game characters to come and celebrate. There was the use of many illegal goods which happened to be LSD Strips, lines of Coca-Cola, the Capri Sun coolers, Purple Drank, and Tyson Chicken Nuggets. Although in secrecy, word spread out on MySpace and Chrom got the memo from Frederick. By the way, if you want to know where Frederick is, he's stuck in the Shadow Realm. Hopefully he will change his "No Homo" ways if the Memes were to have a chapter about the Shadow Realm. Aside from that update, Chrom did get the memo of the drug party and went to it, then embarrassed his future daughters by calling Planned Parenthood and asking the hotline for birth control, with the two crying and pleading for him to hang up. It was great revenge indeed.

Now let's get back to the waiting room part of the story. After the Parenthood-TLC style parenting conversation the Final Fantasy gang had to share, noble business man and part time Daddy Eliwood came in with none other than his beloved son Roy. Marth looked up and gasped very loudly.

"Uh, hell no!" Marth said. "What the hell is he doing here?" The prince pointed his Falchion to Roy's face, wanting a quick answer.

"He is here because I caught him with Green Barney the dinosaur at the mall this afternoon trying to burn down Hot Topic." Eliwood explained making Marth put his sword back, tugging Roy to him by his cape.

"But Dad!" Roy whined.

"Enough!" Eliwood told him. "You have been getting in a lot of trouble because of that dinosaur! Just think what your mother would do to you hadn't I saw you today. Now, she'd be giving you la chancla!"

"I didn't know the Pheraes household did that!" Shulk said. "I just thought the BLADE personnel did it because of Elma being hispanic."

"They do it to us Lowells' too…" Marth sighed, hating the sight of such footwear.

"Ha ha…" Chrom laughed then realized. "Wait. That's my surname!"

"And you could have done it to those rebel girls of yours." Ike noted to Chrom, whose face was starting to turn red from the unnecessary stress he was gaining.

"I know!" Chrom snarled, then growled. "I am going to spank their butts so hard!"

The Memes gasped because of Chrom and his anger. Nikki the Mii tried to calm him down with a fish stick stuffed plush.

"Chrom!" Nikki hushed. "Calm down!

Chrom eventually calmed down, taking the toy from the Mii. But inside, he was angered by the Hot Topic Krew, Grima, his newspapers along with buying the Girl Scout Cookie factory, KFC, and Tyson Chicken Nuggets. Oh, how Ike flaunted the favorite food of his as he devoured the KFC nuggets. Little did he know, the pink chicken material was actually in his beloved fish sticks.

"Ike." Cross shouted, toasting his unopened Bud Light. "Bring them Nuggets over here!"

Also, the Exalt was not a fan of Cross. Even though Xenoblade Chronicles X was not out in America, Chrom was mad because Cross was taking all of the attention from the new Fire Emblem game. He envied his 420 lifestyle which was spreading like wildfire to his precious Memelord like son Shulk and his daughter Lucina. It wasn't intended for Lucina to be born on April 20th. Whoever her mother was, Chrom didn't know. His only love was of Gordon Fisherman and his lovely fish sticks for the time being. Not those goth, hellish spawns of his.

"And you!" Eliwood shouted, pointing to Cross who was about to open a can of Bud Light. "You are a fucking creep! What the fuck do think you are doing – hanging out with a bunch of ten year olds?" Cross remained silent and rolled his eyes.

"Dad!" Roy pleaded.

"Roy, it's the truth." Eliwood reasoned. "Your best friend is a…"

DUNDUNDUN

"Pedophile!"

The RPG characters backed a bit far away from Cross, who shrugged and sipped his can of Bud Light.

"Mr. Pheraes, I'm twenty one." Cross admitted, which made the RPG characters come back to him and sigh of relief. Eliwood however kept thinking about ways to make more cash money.

"Well, I don't care!" Eliwood sternly said, folding his arms. "But you better not be shoving your lifestyle on my son, alright?"

"'Kay." Cross said.

"Hey wait–" Marth interrupted. "Cross…what in the world are you doing with Roy?"

"So what Elma said must be true then…" Reyn sternly said, pointing to Cross. "You are a…DUNDUNDUN Pedophile!"

Cross groaned and rolled his eyes, overhearing the redhead's ridiculous statement. Now Elma didn't know shit!

"No I'm not you dumbass. Yoshi's like forty two. I'm fucking twenty one. And I don't find children attractive." Cross snapped, admitting his age. He even showed his Doll license. Or for the North American Release of Xenoblade Chronicles X, a Skell because we have skills! Okay, that sounded fucking cheesy.

"Yeah!" Roy bragged. "After you gaywads didn't let me join you, I figured I'd get some help. Besides, he hated your plans." Cross groaned yet again.

"Roy, it was Yoshi who allowed me in." Cross admitted to the doshy dosh thirteen year old. "Besides, you don't even do anything in the fucking group. All you do is show off your allowance and bring in hot girls, which I have to admit is the only good thing about you."

Roy's face turned red overhearing Cross's true statement and scoffed that his drugs weren't even good.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FUCKING FACE?!"

Again, Cross rolled his eyes.

"Dude, were you even listening at all?" Cross sternly asked. "I just said it."

However the dosh boy didn't listen. He was thinking of ways to make his dad unground him. Shulk, meanwhile, was disappointed by the fact that his successor student hated his ideas.

"Shulk, don't let him get to you." Dunban said in hopes of cheering Shulk up. "Besides, he's probably going to prison one day."

"Uh thanks Dunban…" Shulk said, having the anime sweat drop. "But I don't see corporal punishment as a source of pleasure."

"Well those Right Wing Conservatives do!" Dunban added.

"Mamma fucking Mia! This party is a blast!"

Dunban and Shulk then saw Dr. Mario as he came between the two, holding a placenta in his left hand and a Bud Light can in his right hand.

"Why, this is the best man baby shower!" Dr. Mario cheered. "At least in this hospital…"

"Dr. Mario!" Chrom said, noticing his sudden appearance. "How's Henry?"

"Oh, the pale sixteen year old?" Dr. Mario answered. "We cut him open and finally got the baby out. Though he was complaining about the sight of no blood…what a weirdo!"

"Ah, so can we see the baby now?" Marth kindly asked, toasting to Dr. Mario his glass of Elixir.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling these RPG guys for four hours!"

"WHAT?" Falco panicked, spitting out his pretzel bites. "He delivered four hours ago?!"

"Well fucking duh!"

"Alright then!" Shulk settled. "To the Room!"

-"Child Born" from Tomodachi Life begins playing-

Well, apparently the room happened to have been at the other side of the large hospital. So rather than detailing the Brigade's journey to the hospital room, let's spy in on Robin and Henry once more. Several nurses were busy cleaning the newborn child while another nurse came inside of the room with a clipboard, handing it over to Robin who sat in a plastic covered chair next to Henry, who had a pout because of the lack of no blood from giving birth.

"What are you naming your baby?" The nurse politely asked to Robin.

"His name is going to be Neiman Marcus." Robin sighed, now recognizing that his new son will have to live with the terrible name that his sixteen year old future spouse had chosen.

"Um, well…" The nurse explained. "That 'he' is actually a 'she'!"

-"Child Born" from Tomodachi Life stops with a record scratch sound, "Friendship - Upset" from Tomodachi Life immediately starts playing"-

"WHAT?!" Robin and Henry shouted.

The nurse gave the weird couple their cleaned newborn baby which many youngsters would consider it an alien. Really? It's shriveled skin not Benjamin Button. Though that does sound cool and fucking creepy at the same time.

"Holy shis!" Robin yelped. "Uh…Henry…"

Henry got ahold of his birthed child and took a close look at his new daughter. She had the cutest face ever for a baby and had glowing green eyes–

"Hey Narrator." Henry interrupted the speaking Narrator. "Enough with the cartoon references. Let's get on with the description of the baby alright?"

The Narrator admitted the errors and continued on. The child gleamed glittering green eyes to her new parents, along with luscious, soft light french sky blue colored hair. Henry awed in delight while Robin tried to keep calm. However Henry soon snapped by the sight of his child and gasped loudly.

"Robin…" Henry told to his bae. "I…don't think…"

Robin tried to remain calm by grinning yet that fake smile vanished fast. He finally had to spit it out.

"I'm not the father!" Robin shouted. "THAT'S NOT MY BABY!"

Robin ran straight out of the hospital room in tears, passing by the visitors who were heading to the room as they were now allowed to see Henry. But Henry was not in the mood to chat with them. Instead, he called out for his true bae who ran away.

"Robin!" Henry desperately called. "Come back! I can explain!"

"Whoa!" Chrom said, coming to Henry's bedside. "Henry, what happened?"

Henry kept close to the infant who looked in surprise as to why her father ran off so suddenly. He remained silent as Chrom kept trying to tell him to speak up. All it took to figure out his silence was to see what the infant actually looked like. Chrom turned to the incoming visitors, which included his fellow 'meme'bers and his MemeLord.

"Uh…" Chrom stuttered. "Everyone…I think this baby isn't Robin's…"

Everyone gasped, shocked that Henry delivered a Buster Bar child and that he cheated on his bae. Oh if Riki were there to witness it all unravel along with Frederick, who was stuck in the Shadow Realm, as he has aimed alongside the Dosh group to find the baby daddy.

"It looks like we Memes have to look for…" Shulk said as he put on a pair of sunglasses. "The Baby Daddy."

YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!  
-CSI: Miami Theme begins to play.-

"What the fuck!" Cross shouted, interrupting the ending. "None of this shit makes any sense at all!"

–––––––  
-Mario Paint Medley from Super Smash Bros. begins to play.-

It certainly doesn't Cross. It never does. A few days passed since the incident involving the Buster Bar Baby and the Nintendo mansion was unrest, striving to figure out whose baby it really was. Additionally, all the residents also had to deal with this unanswered question: Are the Inklings from Splatoon a Kid or a Squid? Seriously, I have been asking this to myself for the past nine weeks!

The princesses and the Dosh group held a board meeting focusing on all of the men who lived in the Nintendo mansion and compiled information regarding their looks, date of birth, and health information.

"And this is why I'm Pro–Life!" Peach stated to the Dosh group, flaunting her Republican ways.

"I honestly don't give a shit if anyone aborts their kid." Palutena admitted being the awesome goddess known to mankind. "Besides, us Gods aren't humans…"

"Gosh, these Republicans are destroying this nation." Mr. Resetti muttered.

"But wait–" Pit asked to Palutena. "Pittoo and I are your sons. How did you–"

"Let's just say your biological angel father was a dick and didn't pull out at the last minute."

Pit kept his mouth shut for the rest of the Dosh meeting.

The Smash Kids searched the playroom and doodled answers on where the baby actually came from rather than Henry's Nya Ha Ha.

"I think the baby came from the lint under the sofa cushions." Paula stated, pointing to the red sofa in the playroom.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to be doing homework?" Jeff the British Ivy League child prodigy asked to his friends, irritated that they haven't started on their unfinished homework.

"Hey, when will you stop being a fucking nerd?" Ricken cruelly questioned to Jeff, whose face went red.

"Hey, when are you going to stop wearing briefs?" Jeff playfully questioned. Ricken's face turned bright red as the Smash Kids immediately started pointing to the mage and laughed.

The Cute Toot House made assumptions of Robin's whereabouts as they ate their meals at their other secret base in the mansion which was that lair place from Spy Kids. Not the shitty sequels if that is what you are thinking, but the one where they have that cool microwave oven that instantly made Big Macs and large fries!

"I'm pretty sure a paternity test can be given to them." Mario ensured the CTH, as he was also Dr. Mario. What? You didn't know that?!

"But this isn't a LifeTime Movie!" Sonic stated, chewing a chili dog he instantly microwaved cooked from Wienerschnitzel.

"Ugh, It's No Use!" Silver the Hedgehog sighed, stating his famous quote. "Besides, the Memes are probably doing that."

"I don't think so." Lucario pointed out. "They haven't made any progress at all in their work.

Gee thanks for pointing that out. But I'm glad Lucario isn't like that asshole Mewtwo. Narrator, you can continue.

Why thanks author. Speaking of Mewtwo the asshole Physics teacher at Harvard, The Hot Topic Krew didn't give a shit about the Buster Bar child and proceeded with tampering every part of the mansion in order to increase their awesome edginess. Tharja even got stronger at her Shadow Realm spells, taking Ness, Vinnie the Villager, Toon Link, and Wii U Link down to the Shadow Realm with her.

"Look if this is because of me transitioning to become a girl–" Link the undetermined gender incarnation of Link questioned, following the Smash kids who followed Tharja around the pits of the Shadow Realm which looked like hell.

"No, it's not." Tharja replied. "I'm just practicing from this book that Henry used to own before having his Buster Bar child."

"I-I-I don't wanna die!" Ness whimpered, hugging Vinnie who starting tearing up. "I'll stop spamming PK Fire and saying OKEY. And I'll stop dancing The Mashed Potato. Just take us home!"

The Smash Kids began to cry before a demonic yet handsome voice erupted "ENOUGH!".

Yoshi &amp; Co., meanwhile, remained IN THE BATHROOM of Henry's apartment as they overheard the dark Mage who struggled to care for his newborn daughter all alone. And what about Robin? Well...

-Mario Paint Medley from Super Smash Bros. fades away. Engage the Enemy from Xenoblade Chronicles begins to play-

"I would like to join you guys."

"Sure..." Dark Pit grinned. "Seeing that you abandoned your bastard kid and male wife, you have now resented the family life..."

"Yes." Robin admitted. "I-I never liked him anyway. He was just for the sex."

"And I know what song can go with that..." Lucas mentioned, then placing a vinyl record on the black spray painted record player and setting it up. Pressing Play on the player, Lucas went back to the sofa and sat next to his edgy dark angel man as their seven hundredth favorite song played.

"Me and Luke here love this song." Dark Pit told to Robin who joined them on the sofa as he sipped his Fruit Punch flavored Capri Sun. "And it's perfect to play while the Meme Author types the next scene."

-Jaded by Aerosmith begins to play-

Hey j-j-jaded, you got your mama's style But you're yesterday's child to me And the story continues on. Henry coddles his child who lies on him. The Mage, also lying on his bed, stares up at the celling thinking of Robin and where he was exactly.  
So jaded You think that's where it's at But is that where it's supposed to be At night, Robin keeps his focus on the ceiling as well, laying down on the futon. He hasn't felt regret just yet but he does enjoy that soft hair that Lucina has as she cuddles closer to the tactician.  
You're gettin' it all over me and serrated Robin closes his eyes. Henry keeps them open as he tears up.  
My my baby blue Yeah I been thinkin' about you My my baby blue Yeah you're so jaded And I'm the one that jaded you Weeks past as we witness Robin getting along with Lucina as the two hooked up. Dark Pit is glad to see that Robin has moved on as he embraces Lucas who is also watching them get to S-Support. Meanwhile, witnessing the love scene was none other than Chrom, who dropped his fish-sticks and ran away. Hey j-j-jaded In all it's misery It will always be what I love and hated Chrom explains to his fellow Memebers about Robin and what he was doing with the Hot Topic Krew. The news made Shulk spit out his chocolate Nesquik milk onto Riki, who started screaming.  
And maybe take a ride to the other side We're thinkin' of The MemeMemeMeme Brigade snaps and plead to Chrom, with fish sticks, to reacquaint with his daughter. Although he refuses at first, he nods and accepts their plead in which they cheer.  
We'll slip into the velvet glove And be jaded The red duvet on the futon bed at the HTK base looks like it's dancing. Oh wait...  
My my baby blue Yeah I'm thinkin about you My my baby blue Yeah I'm so jaded And baby I'm afraid of you Chrom, to his best father ability, is donning a black tuxedo while waiting for his daughter at the courtyard of the Nintendo mansion. Lucina, coming towards her father, is surprised that he is donned in what appears to be dosh like clothes. "Fa-fa-father?" Lucina asked. "What is with the–"  
"Lucina, I'm sorry for everything." Chrom admitted, as he bowed to his daughter. Lucina also bows, claiming that she was sorry too.  
Witnessing the apologetic action was Robin, who frowned seeing what she had done...  
Your thinking's so complicated I've had it all up to here But it's so overrated Robin slams the front door of the Hot Topic Krew base and storms to Lucina as he slaps her. Shocked, Morgan comes to her sister's aid as she begins to cry.  
"Dude, what the fuck?" Mewtwo shouted, grabbing ahold of Robin from his telepathic powers. Robin continues to scream at Lucina. Love and hated Wouldn't trade it Love me jaded With the awesome guitar solo, we witness Henry struggling as he sobs on the sofa while the child remains asleep in the nearby playpen. Yoshi and his friends remorse his struggle and join him, telling him that he is doing fine. We then see Henry arriving to the Mad Monster Mansion as he hands the baby over to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade to babysit overnight, stating that he needed a weekend off. The Memes agree and take care of the baby, along with some of the Cute Toot House members who were staying because of their weekly sleepover.  
Hey j-j-jaded There ain't no baby please When I'm shootin the breeze with her Henry thanks Yoshi and his friends for their help by cooking them Kraft Macaroni and Cheese and Juicy Juice for dinner along with a patch of Cross's secret homemade batch of Mary Jane he called...Steven Tyler. Dark Pit calms Robin down by taking out a red velvet bag and dumping its contents on the coffee table. The Krew all nods in joyfulness except for Lucina, who continues sobbing.  
When everything you see is a blur And ectasy's what you prefer Robin proceeds by blowing the chalky, drug substance. My my baby blue Yeah I'm talkin' about you My my baby blue Yeah I've been thinkin' about you My my baby blue Yeah you're so jaded Baby Jaded Baby You're so jaded 'Cause I'm the one that jaded you The next morning following the druggy scenarios, Henry awoke to find himself sober and alone as Yoshi AKA Green Barney and his kiddy friends decided to leave in the middle of the night. Getting up from his bed, he looked to the small white cradle which…had no infant. Henry then looked at the clock which gave the time as noon.

"Shit!" Henry shouted. "The baby is still with the–"

-"Mii Homes - Baby " from Tomodachi Life begins playing-

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh-a fuck-a me! I have to go through this again!" Mario complained as he tried to cradle Henry's infant child and tried to pour coffee into a white mug.

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade and some of the Cute Toot House friends that weren't sentenced to the Shadow Realm were all tired from the baby who cried all night. Their tiredness was quite obvious thanks to the bags under their eyes and the fact that they were eating breakfast at noon. Donkey Kong was so tired that he collapsed and landed his face straight into his milk bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, not the bland, gluten free, GMO free bland ones. Now those taste like healthy shit.

"Wait?" Inklet asked, glancing to the plumber instead of her Cocoa Puffs poured with Tropicana Orange Juice instead of milk. "You're a dad?"

"No." Mario stated. "I had to be one in a fanfiction though." He stated, even recognizing Inklet who did look quite familiar…

"But I do have to a–ask Inklet?" Mario questioned. "Are you a Kid or a Squid?"

Inklet rolled her eyes and groaned as she hated that stupid meme those obese MLG Rext tumblr feminist gamers made of her. Shulk gasped (which sounded more like a yawn) as he tried to put banana slices in his cereal. Instead, they were on his molasses smothered toast in which Shulk assumed to be Vegemite, his favorite European delicacy which is FUCKING NASTY.

"Which fanfiction?" Monado Boy curiously asked.

"It's not this one but it's this certain author..." Mario said, looking to the readers.

-"Open For Business!" from Fire Emblem Awakening begins playing-

As Mario tended to Henry's baby, a very familiar homosexual, fabulous, Naga loving couple entered the Mad Monster Mansion or shall it be officially called The Meme Meme Mansion.

"Bonjour Memes!" Virion greeted in pure joy. "I must say, your new place is magnificent!"

"Thanks Virion." Shulk muttered, wiping his eyes.

"Heavens, you all look like you had a college hangover allnighter!" Virion panicked, disgusted by the dark circles under everyone's eyes and that was of pubic hair lying down-oh wait, that's Donkey Kong..

"My significant other is correct: you all look quite exhausted." Libra said, watching Princess Zelda fix her plate of ramen oatmeal that smothered the whole breakfast table.

"We're fine." Reyn hushed the priest. "Besides, we have Yeezus." The red head then showed to the priest his copy of Kanye West's hit CD.

"You Memes need Naga." Libra admitted, sighing. "Better yet, Jesus."

"My bae means that you Memes need fucking God." Virion restated.

This made Heropon Riki hiss and insist that they had God. He then hopped onto Virion's head and tried to mess up his do, with the fab man screaming for the critter to get off of him.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Virion screamed.

"Riki worship Jesus!" The Heropon hissed.

Riki kept on with his animal instincts until Bayonetta walked into the kitchen and got ahold of the Nopon, whom she tossed right inside of the open oven door which closed shut. The Nopon screeched for help as he was also stuck with a dozen of baking precious Cinnabon cinnamon rolls.

"I'll let you leave when this chapter ends!" Bayonetta snarled, pointing to the crying Heropon.

"My golly, your gerbil is a maniac!" Virion whimpered, as he looked at the shiny part of the range hood, trying to fix his fabulous do.

"I apologize fab man." Bayonetta apologized, then turning to the 'meme'bers. "They're not just here for a house tour, but they're here for that." Bayonetta then pointed to the infant who was now sleeping in Mario's arms.

"Are you guys taking the baby to Henry?" Kirby asked, happy that the crying infant was finally going to leave.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Libra said, smiling.

"But wait, Henry dropped him off last night." Pit stated. "Isn't he coming back for his daughter?"

"He was Angel Face." Bayonetta said. "But, he isn't. Don't you guys know how long it's been since the baby was born?"

"Uhhh…" Shulk made out, then looking to the attached calendar on the refrigerator. "Today is July…"

"WOW!" Captain Falcon yelped. "It's been that long?!"

"Yes it has." Bayonetta stated. "About two months. And that lead me to do some research…"

"Research?!" Nikki gasped. "But wait, I do most of the research for the Brigade. I could have gotten help this whole damn time?!"

"Enough Nikki. Now you know." Bayonetta went on. "Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. I searched up ways to conduct paternity tests."

"Wait, so our Blues Clues solving didn't work?" Shulk asked.

Bayonetta sighed and shook her head.

"No Shulk. It wasn't the black crows that raped Henry." Bayonetta said. "But rather, this envelope has the real information." Bayonetta handed a white sealed envelope over to Shulk, who opened it along with a list of finalized results from the paternity test. Shulk read the list, immediately spotting a match to the infant, which happened to be…

"WHAT?!" Shulk shouted, handing the letter back to Bayonetta. "But how can that be? Henry carried the baby inside of him!"

"Allow for me to explain in full detail Shulk."

-"If~One's Thought" from Fire Emblem Fates/If begins playing-

Shulk and the others turned to the entrance of the kitchen as they witnessed Henry who walked in.

"He–He–Henry?" Chrom said in pure shock. "I-I didn't know you were coming over! I figured…"

"I just came to pick up my kid but overhearing what Bayonetta and Shulk stated, I have to confess on how I got pregnant. I can't bear to keep it to myself any longer." Henry confessed, looking down.

"So are we hopping–"

"Into my POV? Why yes Shulk! How am I suppose to confess, in a sentence?"

"Eh, no?"

"Well, I'm going to confess anyway!"

Henry's POV TIME!

-"But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!" from Fire Emblem Awakening begins playing-

So how did this happen you ask? Very well then. It was caused by these two mages named Ashley and Shia. Weird chicks if you ask me. Evil yet wickedly awesome at spells.

As always, I was minding my business in the Nintendo mansion by reading Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark, a book lent to me by Shulk who claimed it was too scary for the Memes to have at their weekly book club. The novel was filled with scary tales yet I just reviewed them as being comedic due to the lack of blood. Before flipping to the next page, I received a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see a weird chick with purple hair. She looked exactly like that "edgy" goth Cia from the Hot Topic Krew. Ah yes, the Hot Topic Krew, the terrorists who brought Emoness to the mansion. As always, I figured Smash was just for fighting, not this bull crap. Anyways, she spoke to me.

"Hello." The weird chick greeted. "You wouldn't happen to know who Robin is, do you?" She then winked and gave a slight grin. Feeling the rare kind of introduction, I responded.

"Oh Robin? He's my boyfriend." I happily replied. "And you must be Cia?"

The weird chick cleared her throat and replied.

"Actually, my name's Shia. I'm her much mature sibling."

"And you sure look more adult! Nya ha ha!" I joked, noticing her cleavage. She playfully (and fakely) chuckled and commented on my coat.

"And you are just the Mage I was looking for!" She cooed to me. "Listen, I would like you to meet a friend of mine…"

"If it's to date, I can't. I already have a boyfriend. His name is Robin." I repeated to Shia. "But we can be best friends!"

"Well, my friend is looking to be more friendly…" Shia said, then giggled. "Now you're perfect. Follow me."

Shia directed me to another room in the mansion which happened to look like a witch's room of sorts.

"Wow! She must be talented." I cheered. "And perfect for making spells that poison people to eternal sleep."

"Oh she is." Shia joked. "But normally she doesn't do death spells. Rather, it's for punishment or for humane reasons."

"Well I do enjoy a good frog joke." I admitted, imitating a frog by croaking. Shia laughed until she pointed out her friend who came up.

"And there she is!" Shia said, introducing her friend. "Her name is Ashley and she's got a famous song after her!"

I gasped, seeing who her friend was. It was Ashley! The Ashley! The famous school aged witch who is famous for transforming anything and just for being, well, cute!

"Whoa, I'm obliged to have finally met the Ashley!" I panicked, then introducing myself. "I'm Henry by the way. People say I look like my boyfriend Robin but well…"

"Well, it's nice to meet a male mage for once. An evil one to be precise." Ashley said, introducing herself. "I am the great Ashley. I cast spells like this…"

Ashley then summoned a large magical staff.

"Penisgus Giganticus!" Ashley commanded with her staff. Immediately Shia and I heard a loud "WAAAAAAAAAA!", presumed to be who else but that Wario. However we didn't care so they we shrugged and went on with our chat with Ashley.

"See?" Ashley said.

"I'm not sure what happened but hearing people's misery makes me want to laugh in joy!" I said.

"Me too!" Ashley gasped.

"Same." Shia admitted, nodding her head.

"Anyways, Shia or shall I say the better Cia, brought me because…." I remembered, then forgetting why I came over.

"Oh yes. Shia brought you because I have a favor to ask of you…" Ashley stated, luring me over to a large silver machine. I followed the awesome witch to said machine.

"And what is it?"

"Well…" Ashley murmured. "It's this nine month project that I'm wanting to someone to test. Hence the huge machine…"

"And…"

"I'm missing a few key components from it unfortunately…" Ashley elaborated. "Not to mention my test subject was sentenced into the Shadow Realm."

"Uh huh." I said. "Perhaps…I can…"

Ashley then grinned and suddenly hugged me tight, squeezing my small stomach.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ashley squealed. "I would love for you to test it out! If this all works out, I may get accepted into Hogwarts of England!"

Startled, I tried to back out. Me as a test subject? Heck no! But hey, I didn't want to ruin her somewhat evil dream so I had no choice but to accept it…

"Uh, you are welcome?" I questioned/answered to her.

"Ashley, could you elaborate on some of the components?" Shia asked. "Your sudden joy skipped the explanation."

Ashley let go of the tight hug she had with me and returned back to the large silver machine.

"Ahem." Ashley cleared her throat, then speaking in a formal fashion. "The only components that are needed to make this contraption work is two separate DNA specimen."

"And that is…" Shia asked.

"Whatever biological evidence you can find. Hair, eyelashes, spit, whatever." Ashley detailed to the two of them. "That way, the nine month experiment can work on the individual who brings their own DNA amongst another of their significant other."

"So, if I bring some DNA of mine, like pubic hair, black nail polish, and Robin's, then I can make the machine work?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it works. Except for that black nail polish." Ashley finalized. "Now get going and find that DNA!"

I nodded and ran out of the room. Returning to the apartment, I headed inside of the bathroom and looked in the shower. Noticing some silver hair alongside my white blonde hair, I pick it up and place it inside of a small plastic bag. After collecting the evidence, I handed it right over to Ashley who instructed me to step inside of the other part of the machine.

"Okay!" She instructed. "Let me insert this good DNA….there! And let this machine start!"

Immediately, the part of the machine sealed me right inside the machine. Now I have no idea what happened next, but I suddenly passed out once I saw various flashing lights. Once I woke up, I was back in the apartment, lying on the sofa and watched by Ashley, Shia, and Robin, who were glad that I recovered quickly.

"I figured nobody would make it!" Ashley told to me. "But you did. Thank the magicians and witches!"

"Oooh like the ones from Hocus Pocus?" I asked her.

"Yep." Ashley said, nodding.

Several weeks after that crazy experiment, I started to feel quite strange–

-"Open For Business!" from Fire Emblem Awakening begins playing-

"Alright!" Virion interrupted Henry's flashback. "You got knocked up and ended up delivering a different baby that happens to be my DAUGHTER!"

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone shouted, hearing Virion's revelation.

Bayonetta then calmed everyone down. "The posh duke speaks the truth. The paternity test revealed the baby as his child and-"

"Mine." Libra calmly admitted, making everyone shocked.

"Yes, it turns out, I accidentally grabbed their hair samples rather than mine or Robin's–" Henry told the Memes.

"But wait a minute, didn't you state that you had gotten your samples from your shower?" Captain Falcon asked Henry.

"Actually–"

"Henry actually broke into my apartment." Virion stated.

"I thought I lost my key and just jumped through the window. Didn't think it was your place." Henry said, scratching his head.

"Aside from hearing how Henry invaded private property, how about we all settle our differences and just hand the child over to Libra?" Donkey Kong calmly suggested to everyone. "I mean, it's not like it caused Robin to go to Hot Topic Krew or anything."

"You are right, DK." Dunban agreed, nodding. "I think it's time to act like grownups, mainly Henry, and just hand the child."

"Agree." Henry calmly accepted, picking up his illegitimate child from Mario and handed it over to Libra.

"Please take great care of her." Henry told the couple, with tears coming up. "Maybe we'll tell her someday."

"I doubt she would believe you or anyone." Virion stated to Henry who looked down. He then looked to everyone. "Let us all forget about this experiment and move on with our lives. For now, we'll just enjoy having a new life around the mansion."

Everyone agreed and stated their goodbyes to the couple and Henry who left the Mad Monster Mansion in a horse drawn carriage. As for someone else–

"RIKI BURNING! LET RIKI OUT!"

-"Totaka's Song" by K.K. Slider begins playing-  
Inside the huge kitchen of the Nintendo mansion lied a white plain door with what looked like an attached white picket fence, synthetic green grass, and a mailbox resembling the Mailbox guy from Blue's Clues. Living behind said door was a young boy, perhaps a twelve year old, who kind of looked like–

"Narrator, don't you remember from the third chapter of this fanfiction? I'm Past! Link also the Link from The Link Between Worlds."

Alright, I know who you are and wanted to make your introduction sound more detailed. Gosh. Anyways, Past! Link was residing in the room behind the fancy decorated door in the kitchen that happened to be the ginormous pantry in the entire mansion. Numerous snacks, meals, refrigerated produce all resided amongst the shelves of the room, leaving the rest of the room to be the average size of a typical master bedroom. Past, being smart and having plenty of free time, managed to fit in a twin sized bed, sofa, desk, closet, bookshelf, computer, and a toy box right inside of the pantry. For his other hygienic needs, the pantry room was lucky enough to also house in a built in BATHROOM. Past's entire living arrangement in the pantry room made it sound like the episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody where one of the twins moved out and lived in the coat closet of their hotel room like apartment.

But let's get to the main point as to why, exactly why, Past! Link was living in the pantry.

"Narrator, I am sick of my brothers from…CALIFORNIA… They have gone too far on humiliating Toon Link and my sister Wii U! Link. So I packed my bags and flew back here in secrecy. Luckily enough, no one bothers to come inside of the pantry." Past! Link stated.

Past is correct with the assumption of how the other Nintendo characters never come inside of the pantry. Who wants chips if they can buy a seven dollar Frappuccino downstairs? Anyways, let's get on with this conclusion part.

As Past! Link was busy organizing the cereal section of his large room, he immediately heard a pounding knock at the door. Startled, Past slowly walked and slowly opened the door, to where he can only see a small part of the visitor.

"He-hello?" A calm voice said, making Past shiver and fearfully, open the door wide open to see who it was. Luckily enough, he spotted the visitor standing right in front of him, wearing a navy blue cloak who hid their face.

"Hi." Past calmly said.

"Um, is this the Koppai…" The covered visitor then looked to a small white business card. "Nintendo…residence…"

Past, confused as to why the visitor saw his small place as the Nintendo mansion, immediately made him laugh. This made the confused visitor tilt their head from the crazy reaction.

"Well sir, you basically are in the Nintendo residence! This whole place is a mansion!" Past told the visitor who chuckled. "My place, well, IN THE PANTRY, is just a small part of it! Come, you can introduce yourself. I'll make tea and bring out Hostess cakes."

And so the two returned to the lovely room stocked of edible food. The visitor took off the cloak and folded it, placing it down next to him. Past went to collecting various snack cakes and boiling hot tea .

"What's your name?" Past asked, bringing the cakes over to the small table next to the couch.

"My name is Marcus Lowell." The visitor introduced himself. "What a lovely place–uh, pantry! What a nice pantry you live in."

"Haha thanks!" Past cheerfully chuckled.

"What circumstances lead you to live in this pantry?" Marcus kindly asked, praying that he would not get kicked out of the mansion for somehow ridiculing his home.

"It's a looong story Marcus." Past told the new friend. "But it involved my family and I don't want to brag about it too much."

"I see." Marcus said, nodding. If only I had my family…

"Yeah, thus I live here to keep to myself. Nobody bothers to enter my pantry house because the other floor has a 7-11 and a Starbucks, which are both like commissary stores because they serve month old snacks. Here, the pantry gets like new food every week!" Past told to Marcus, who shivered hearing the word "commissary".

"L-like that prison shop from Orange Is The New Black…" Marcus said, fearing if the Nintendo mansion was actually a prison in disguise.

"I have no idea what you are referring to but I guess so!" Past said.

"Wa-wait. You haven't seen Orange Is The New Black?" Marcus said, shocked that Past hasn't seen the popular web series on Netflix.

"Nope." Past answered.

"Uh, what about House of Cards?"

"No."

"Pretty Little Liars?"

"Nuh uh."

"The Fosters?"

"Never heard of it."

"Teen Wolf?"

"No."

"Do..do you watch any TV at all Past?" Marcus asked. Why before the war, everyone loved to watch television.

"Well, sometimes but only what my father would choose." Past told to Marcus. "It was always PBS junk. Never other networks."

"Ewww." Marcus said in disgust, grossed out by public television. "Like what shows?"

"One show I can remember watching was this purple dinosaur…" Past recalled of his limited TV library. "The lyrics were like: Barney is a dinosaur from our imaginations–"

"EW!" Marcus shouted in disgust. "You watched Barney &amp; Friends?!"

"Yeah, that show!" Past exclaimed, laughing at the vistor's fright of a purple dinosaur.

"Eugh, that show scared me a lot. Not to mention it reminds me of my grandpa Grima."

Past continued to laugh until he listened to the boy say "Grima." He immediately coughed and shouted "GRIMA?"

"Uh, is there a problem Mister–, say, I don't know your name." Marcus asked.

"It's Past!" Link spat out. "But, I'm sorry, but did you say…Grima?"

"Yeah Past, I said 'Grima'." Marcus stated again. "You wouldn't–"

Past collected to thoughts; wondering if Marcus was the grandchild to the rich and powerful, newspaper loving dragon-human hybrid.

"Well, I know your granddad." Past spoke out. "He lives right next door to the mansion, in fact, he is one of the most richest guys in town! And also, the State of New York but don't mention it to Donald Trump."

"You do?" Marcus asked. "But, my grandpa isn't rich. Rather, he's evil."

"Wha?" Past said, shocked by the answer Marcus said. "Evil? But I spoke with him the other day and he was kind to me, stating that he was happy that I wasn't living in a Right-Wing Conservative household anymore…"

"Well, from where I'm from, Grima isn't that nice…" Marcus explained. Past leaned in to listen to more of his story.

"Grima actually destroyed civilization and brought his domain, The Shadow Realm, above the earth. He alongside my cousin Tharja, a god called Hades, and the True Meme lord, took over the whole world and made it a living nightmare, where everyone broke out in war and caused famine, sickness, anarchy. Thus, that's how I grew up for the past five years until I bumped into this weird woman and ended up…here."

Past gasped from this sad tale and at the end, was shocked that–

"Wait! You're not from our time?" Past asked. "Rather, you–" Before Past could continue, a timer went off on the small heating plate on the small coffee table, signaling that the tea was ready. He brought out a set of white cups and a platter of unwrapped Hostess snack cakes.

"Time traveled? Yeah." Marcus answered. "The woman took me and instructed me to warn the whole mansion of what is to come."

"Well, thank the Seven Sages you made it to our time." Past told to Marcus, pouring the new friend a cup of Teavana Passion Hot Tea. "And I'll promise you this."

Marcus looked to Past.

"I'll help you out with everyone else to know of what is to come. After all, my sexist brother had to do that a bunch of times." Past stated to Marcus, even referring to his brother Time.

"You will?" Marcus squealed.

"Yeah." Past agreed to the visitor, who thanked him over and over again.

"You know, I'm glad you're not like my jerk friend Ravio who took my bae AND my house in Hyrule. I could have sworn with that dark cloak of yours, you were him."

"Oh no, thank goodness." Marcus said, not knowing who Ravio was. "By the way, this cloak was actually my father's." Marcus then lifted the cloak up to show Past. The small logo resembled none other than–

"Woah!" Past exclaimed, nearly dropping his tea cup. "That's the Fire Emblem! Your father is actually the one who bears the royal symbol?"

Marcus nodded. "Yes, I'm the last born royal with this emblem. Because where I'm from, I never met my family at all."

Past gasped, nearly spilling his cup of tea.

"You mean to tell me, you were an orphan in your time?"

"Yes." Marcus said. "I wasn't alone however. I was with the weird woman who rescued me from the orphanage when the world started to fall apart. I don't exactly remember her but she saved my life and that's how I ended up here."

"I guess you will have to thank her if she ever pops up in this time." Past told to Marcus.

"If I can find her, then maybe I will." Marcus said, then thanking Past for his help.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf slipped into the room and stood near the light switch next to the door. Past! Link instantly caught him.

"Gan–on." Ganondorf said.

"Oh no you don't!" Past shouted, knowing what the baddie was going to do. Ganondorf then turned the light switch off.

"Gan–off." Ganondorf said, then running away from the room.

"NO!" Past shouted, stomping his feet. Marcus instantly laughed, witnessing Past! Link get 'meme'd on. Past, muttering curse words that even I, the narrator, can't hear, turned the lights back on by clapping his hands twice.

"Oh my Past." Marcus laughed out. "You're hilarious!"

"Uh thanks." Past said, rubbing his head. "Now, where were we?"

Marcus cleared his throat.

"Well, the woman I was with, was actually associated with this weird organization who happened to live here." Marcus told to Past. "They were called…" Marcus then took out a sheet of paper. Past looked at it at the scribbly font written on the folded paper and made out what it said.

"They were called the MeeMeeMee–"

"THE MEMEMEMEMEME BRIGADE!" Past shouted. "Why, they live here!"

"Past, they aren't here!" Ganondorf interrupted, coming back into the room. "In fact, they moved to a mansion twenty minutes from here."

"What?" Past yelped. "Ga-ga-ganon! Do you think you can take us there? I'll give you a piece of heart, Time's Ocarina, the Seven Sages gems, anything! We HAVE to go there!"

Ganon, sighing, looked to his watch and nodded.

"I'll take you two to their new place" Ganondorf agreed, making the two boys look to each other in excitement. "But on one condition…" That statement made Past gulp.

"I have to meme you Past, any time, any place, for ONE month." Ganondorf stated, folding his arms, with a sleek grin. Past groaned loudly.

"Ugh, yes Ganondorf." Past agreed, making Ganondorf snicker in joy.

"And thank you Past. Come on, into the Lamborghini Mercy we go."

Chapter 10 finally ends, showing Ganondorf, Marcus, and Past! Link riding in a black Lamborghini with "California Love" by 2Pac feat. Dr. Dre and Roger Troutman playing out.

Rather than revealing any spoilers at all, I want to say "Thank You" to everyone who has been patient these past few months for this new chapter.

But i also want to dedicate a major "Thank You" to Satoru Iwata, who passed away on June 11th, 2015. Iwata, honestly, crafted much of our childhood amongst other developers and even established himself as being the coolest CEO ever, providing a lot of memes from hosting Nintendo's many digital events. I love and will definitely miss you Iwata. As what the Nintendo's translated meaning states, "Leave Luck To Heaven." 


End file.
